Nuestro Tiempo
by Daniitzha
Summary: Pensaron que la paz era lo único que quedaba después de que la guerra terminó. Lo que no imaginaban era que, de entre las sombras, un nuevo enemigo desataría una guerra aun peor que la anterior. Los sentimientos que se pensaban certeros, cambian. La esperanza de un futuro es lo único que saben no pueden perder.
1. Prólogo

Hola esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean muy duros conmigo, se aceptan criticas constructivas, cualquier otro comentario sera ignorado.

Será un LongFic, actualizare cada que pueda, les pido paciencia.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en la serie de anime y el universo de Buddy complex no me pertenece. Lo único mio es la trama de poner a los personajes en esta situación que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabeza. NO gano nada a cambio, al final seguiré igual de pobre que ahora :( Lo único que recibo es la satisfacción de entretenerlos un poco.

ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic con temática homosexual, slash, yaoi, BL, chicoxchico o como quieras llamarle, si no te gusta, no leas. Muerte de personajes, algo de violencia, y... bueno por el momento creo que eso es todo.

Los dejo leer :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro tiempo**

 **Prólogo**

" _¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estoy?", pensó mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar en el que se encontraba. Por un momento se sintió tan perdido y desorientado que no reconoció nada a su alrededor, de cualquier forma, no habría podido ya que todo se encontraba sumergido en una abrumadora oscuridad. Por lo que pudo sentir, estaba sentado en una especie de asiento alto y cómodo, trató de verse el cuerpo, pero la oscuridad era tan intensa que no podía ver nada a un palmo de distancia.  
_

 _Súbitamente una intensa luz lo cegó y en un momento todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, tan rápido que hasta un mareo amenazó con volverlo a dejar aturdido. Volvió a mirar alrededor, esta vez, en busca de la fuente de aquella luz blanca y brillante. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, reconoció el lugar como la cabina de su valiancer –el_ Bradyon Next XV-7102 _–, y descubrió que la luz provenía del exterior de la cabina, de ningún punto en particular, solo estaba ahí tan etérea y misteriosa, pero esta era tan intensa que no le permitía ver más allá de donde estaba._ _  
_

— _Aquí Dio Weinberg piloto del_ Bradyon Next _, Capitana Kleinbeck, ¿me escucha? —Trató de comunicarse con alguien. Nada, intentó de nuevo._

— _¡Aquí Dio! ¿Alguien me escucha?, Aquí Dio al puente del_ Cygnus _, ¡respondan! —Nadie respondió. Dio no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en una reunión con su familia y amigos, junto a su querida hermana y su padre. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que un fuerte dolor de cabeza azotó su mente y tuvo que ir a descansar a una de las habitaciones de la mansión._

— _¡Aquí Dio Weinberg! ¡¿Alguien me escucha?! —gritó, ya comenzaba a desesperarse; no sabía por qué, pero sentía que se ahogaba ahí dentro; trató de aflojar la camisa del traje de gala que usó durante la reunión –el dolor no le permitió hacer más que tumbarse a la cama en cuanto la tuvo en frente–, pero con desconcierto se dio cuenta que estaba vistiendo su antiguo traje de piloto._

 _Dio estaba a punto de presionar el botón de escape para que se abriera la compuerta de la cabina, mandando al diablo el temor que sentía por el hecho de que la intensa luz provenía precisamente del exterior y él aun no sabía que era exactamente, cuando…_

 _«No se preocupen, Fromm, Dio»_

— _No puede ser… —susurró sin poder creer lo estaba escuchando y rápidamente se enderezo en su asiento. "Esa…", pensó quedando su mente en blanco, paralizándolo totalmente._

 _«Dio, lo viste, así que lo sabes, ¿verdad?». Volvió a escuchar aquella suave voz, tan clara y a la vez tan lejana. Era como si todos sus sentidos fueran abrasados por la calidez que imprimían cada una de esas palabras. Dio no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. O más bien no quería entenderlo pues no quería recordarlo._

— _¡Pero…! —Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz sin que esta saliera de sus labios. Estaba oficialmente asustado así que intentó moverse, pero parecía no tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo. "Maldición…", trató de decir. No pudo hacerlo._

 _«Veraz…», escuchó. De repente, la intensa luz que le impedía ver al exterior desapareció, dejándole aún más sorprendido y nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba. Frente a él, un enorme mar de intenso negro estaba tapizado de miles y millones de estrellas, su valiancer se encontraba suspendido en medio del espacio sideral. Y fue como si con la luz, todo aquello que nublaba su mente desapareciera._

 _«Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que sería buen amigo de una persona setenta años en el futuro», la voz seguía hablando y ahora la oía más cercana; él ya no tenía duda de a quien pertenecía. Sabia donde se encontraba, aunque no sabía por qué y eso lo puso mucho más tenso, todavía no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y al parecer tampoco podía mantener bajo control sus emociones._

 _«Salúdame a todos…», volvió a escuchar y comenzó a sentir una profunda gama de sentimientos –tristeza, dolor, rabia, cansancio, sentimientos que creyó haber perdido–, trataba de controlarse, pero todo esfuerzo parecía resultar en vano. Hace mucho tiempo que se prometió no volver a sentir eso. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso está volviendo a suceder?", se dijo a sí mismo, con la esperanza de calmarse un poco._

 _«Diles que les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí», quería que la voz dejara de hablar._

— _¡Mejor díselos tú! —su voz sonó entrecortada, tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento._

 _«Creo que ya no me queda tiempo para hacerlo, así que…»_

— _Apareciste… de la nada… —susurró Dio, interrumpiendo lo que la voz estaba diciendo. Ya no luchaba contra lo que fuera que lo estaba controlando—. Armaste un lio y ahora… vuelves a irte de repente… —sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por ser derramadas. Dio intento controlarlas lo mejor que pudo, mientras su voz se hacía más débil a cada palabra que pronunciaba._

 _«Adiós, Dio…»_

—… — _Y ya no pudo soportarlo más, dejo que sus mejillas se empaparan con las cristalinas gotas, no podía moverse, no podía ver donde se encontraba el dueño de aquella voz, solo estrellas y noche. La desesperación dominaba poco a poco sus sentidos, la tristeza, la rabia y el dolor de sentirse abandonado, de nuevo._

— _¡Aoba! —gritó Dio con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose de sus ataduras invisibles mientras sentía como las lágrimas recorrían su pálido rostro hasta perderse bajo su cuello, ya no le importó, ni siquiera trató de detenerlas._

 _Busco por los alrededores, pero no podía ver nada que no fueran las estrellas, ni la intensa luz blanca de un comienzo, ni la nave del_ Cygnus _o los demás valiancer, y, sobre todo, no podía encontrarlo a él. Sus ojos solo podían reflejar desesperación y miedo, estaban inundados en aguas de tormenta y no había nada que pudiera apaciguarlas. Ya no podía oír la voz de Aoba y aunque una parte de él sabía que ya jamás la volvería a escuchar, no dejaba de buscarlo en el inmenso espacio. Dio no quería que se fuera, nunca fue ese su deseo y aunque no entendía porque estaba pasando de nuevo, esta vez no iba a dejar que Aoba se fuera._

— _¡Aoba!_

" _Por favor, Aoba ¿Dónde estás?", preguntó en su mente. Entonces, sintió una fuerte sacudida y su valiancer se comenzó a precipitar hacia el vacío, ninguno de los controles respondía. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Maldita sea, ¡responde!", y el miedo le ganó._

— _¡No…! —gritó._

Dio despertó, agitado y completamente bañado en sudor. La intensidad del sueño lo impulsó a quedar sentado sobre la cama de aquella habitación. —Fue sólo una pesadilla —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, mientras masajeaba su cabeza que aún seguía palpitándole de dolor, aunque este ya no era tan fuerte como en la reunión.

Frotó poco a poco su mano por su rostro y se sorprendió al encontrar rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, suspiró pesadamente y se deslizó a la orilla de la cama con la intención de ir al cuarto de baño, pero antes siquiera de poder levantarse, se quedó sentado recordando lo intenso y real que fue su sueño. Hace mucho que no le pasaba, no lo había olvidado por supuesto, pero hace ya tiempo que esos recuerdos no le afectaban.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que definitivamente se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de su hogar, en su habitación precisamente; recordándose a sí mismo que, desde que había terminado la guerra exactamente hace dos años en agosto –ese fue el motivo de la reunión, la celebración para conmemorar el fin de tan terrible periodo–, todo había cambiado para mejor. Ahora Dio estaba junto a su hermana y su padre en una mansión que habían comprado en la capital de Japón, después de todo en ese país es donde se encontraban ahora la mayoría de sus amigos y a su familia no le supuso ningún problema irse a vivir ahí para estar con él.

—Si claro… —dijo Dio y sonrió con ironía, pensando que a pesar de eso él no estaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Dos meses atrás habían aparecido los primeros ataques de los rebeldes que se negaban a aceptar el Tratado de Paz entre Zogilia y la ya disuelta _The Confederate Treaty of Liberty Alliance_ (conocida como La Alianza). Hasta ese momento no se les había tomado en serio, pero entonces los líderes mundiales pidieron a algunas de las unidades de combate que habían quedado disponibles de todos los países involucrados, ocuparse de estos grupos que amenazaban con perturbar la paz que tanto había costado conseguir. Su hermana no estaba muy contenta, pero más que molesta estaba triste. Aunque ahora Dio la veía más seguido que antes, ella siempre le decía que se preocupaba mucho por él y que deseaba que ya todo terminara definitivamente para por fin estar todos juntos como la familia que eran.

Todos sabían que la situación con los rebeldes no duraría para siempre, pero al igual que su hermana, todo el mundo pensó que con la firma del tratado de paz dos años atrás ya no habría más problemas.

"Valla aniversario estoy teniendo", pensó Dio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Dio recordaba que al final de la guerra no hubo celebración alguna pues era difícil festejar algo que les había quitado tanto. Fue entonces que se decidió que, a partir del primer aniversario, existirían tres días para conmemorar dicho acontecimiento: eligieron el 22 de agosto –el día de la batalla en el espacio–, como primer día el cual fue proclamado oficialmente en todo el mundo como " _The day of peace"_. Ese día había sido justo ayer y Dio estaba seguro de que el ir de un lado para el otro desde horas muy tempranas, dando discursos y haciéndose cargo de la seguridad, fue lo que ocasiono su repentino dolor de cabeza durante la fiesta de apertura.

"El año pasado no fue tan cansado y eso que fue el primero", pensó.

El segundo día, 23, fue nombrado como " _The Memorial Day_ " dedicado a todos aquellos que murieron durante los años que duró la guerra. Y ya era justo ese día. Dio no podía creer su mala suerte, pues había despertado en condiciones desfavorables; estaba un poco sensible debido al sueño y no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, sabía que tenía responsabilidades –un par de reuniones, la solemne ceremonia en el cementerio y la seguridad en cada uno de esos lugares–, pero por una vez en su vida quería ser egoísta y dejar todo el mundo a un lado.

"No es tan grave si falto ¿O sí?", se preguntó mentalmente, inclinándose por la opción de que tal vez haría caso a sus deseos.

Al llegar al baño se miró en el gran espejo que cubría casi la mitad superior de una de las paredes, observó su rostro, especialmente hacia sus propios ojos zafiros. Aún le parecía increíble que ya hubieran pasado dos años de todo aquello que había soñado y de que eso aun le afectara, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo ya no dolería tanto, así como también estaba seguro de que ya nada perturbaría su preciada tranquilidad. Suspiró de nuevo, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho en los pocos minutos que llevaba despierto y se dirigió a la tina de baño color arena que se encontraba en el centro del recinto. Preparó el agua con sales y algunos aceites aromáticos esperando que le ayudaran a relajarse, deseando que también lo animaran un poco. Se desnudó y lentamente fue sumergiéndose en las deliciosas aguas, recargo su cabeza en la cabecera sobre una mullida toalla y dejo su mente en blanco.

Al terminar su relajante baño, Dio ya se sentía más compuesto, pensando que si había servido de algo el aceite que le regaló su hermana, –para disipar las penas– según le había dicho. Volvió a acercarse al gran espejo, se observó un momento, lanzo un imperceptible suspiro y se dispuso a seguir con su día, después de todo era el segundo aniversario y aún faltaba el tercer día que, a diferencia de los otros, solo se conmemoraba en Zogilia y los países que habían formado parte de La Alianza. El día 24 de agosto, _"The union day",_ el día que se firmó el Tratado de Paz.

—Me encargaré de que todo esté bien, la paz ya no puede seguir siendo solo un sueño, no después de todo lo que pasamos y de todo lo que perdimos— dijo con decisión, predisponiéndose a tratar de pasar esos días lo mejor posible. Después, entre todos irían en busaca de los rebeldes y por fin, luego de que todo eso terminara, podría seguir con su vida en infinita paz.

* * *

ooo

Una ligera brisa mecía los cabellos castaños de un joven que miraba al cielo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos y no se podía observar lo que había en ellos. El joven ataviado con un uniforme de color azul se encontraba en el techo de la Preparatoria Seio pues le gustaba ese lugar, desde ahí podía ver casi todo el terreno de la escuela y aún mejor, las canchas de baloncesto. Ese día había una claridad y frescura especial en el ambiente. Era bastante agradable.

—No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que volví—dijo el joven a nadie en especial. Una triste sonrisa cruzo su rostro y pensó en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. No había olvidado a sus amigos del futuro, los extrañaba como nunca se llegó a imaginar, pero confiaba en que algún día los volvería a ver, aunque para entonces él fuese un anciano y ellos unos niños. De lo que el joven si estaba seguro es que a ella la vería en un par de años más y sentía que casi no podía esperar, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

Sonrió aún más, pero esta vez ya no había tintes de tristeza en su sonrisa, porque, aunque sabía que ellos no lo recordarían, el sí lo haría y eso le era suficiente. Saber que los volvería a ver era suficiente.

—¡Aoba! —Escuchó que le gritaban sus amigos desde la entrada al techo.

—¡Ahora voy! —contestó sin mirarlos, mientras lanzaba una última mirada al cielo. Volvió a sonreír y dejo que sus hermosos ojos verdes centellaran de esperanza hacia lo que él esperaba fuera un futuro diferente.

* * *

.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Y... ¿que opinan?


	2. Capítulo 1 Después del regreso

¡Hola de nuevo!

Estoy actualizando.

Bueno espero les guste este capítulo, por lo regular los haré así de largos.

Que disfruten.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 1. Después del regreso**

—¡Pasa el balón! ¡Estoy libre! —gritó un chico a su compañero, un joven castaño que corría hacia la canasta contraria para tratar de encestar un punto o dos a favor de su equipo. El aludido pasó el balón y gracias a una buena _finta_ por parte de su amigo a él lo dejaron libre para volver a recibir el esférico.

—¡Vamos Aoba! ¡Es tuya! —Escuchó que le gritaron. Aoba lanzó el balón y por fin pudo anotar un punto a favor.

Mientras estuvo en la preparatoria, no tuvo oportunidad de jugar baloncesto, por mucho que habló con el director para que diera permiso de abrir un club dedicado a este deporte, no tuvo muchos resultados, siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta –no hay presupuesto jovencito–, Aoba sabía que eso no era totalmente necesario para poder abrir el club, pero la falta de miembros que quisieran ingresar fue lo que terminó por hacerlo desistir. No había nadie, más que él, sus dos amigos Junichi y Ryutaro, y tal vez otro de sus compañeros de primer año, y siendo sinceros un equipo de baloncesto no se forma con solo cuatro integrantes.

Al menos, durante esos tres años que estuvo en la Preparatoria Seio, se dedicó a practicar el deporte en la pequeña cancha que había. No le quedó de otra y aun así cada pequeño _desafío_ lo disfrutaba al máximo pues le ayudaba a relajarse y a olvidar. Aoba sabía que no podía distraerse en un juego tan importante como ese, pero no podía evitar que su mente viajara al pasado y recordó cuando regresó de su viaje al año 2088.

 _Flash Back_

 _Al abrir los ojos hubo un momento en que se sintió desorientado, poco a poco levanto el rostro, no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. "¿Habrá… que pasó? ¿Estoy en mi casa?", se preguntó. De pronto, una serie de imágenes inundo su mente dejándolo totalmente atónito, sus ojos se abrieron tanto por el asombro._

— _¿Habrá sido un sueño? —Preguntó en voz baja con la conmoción tintando cada palabra. Lo último que recordaba es que después de ser tragado junto a Hina por aquella anomalía temporal él inmediatamente había intentado comunicarse con ella, pero el equipo no le respondió pues parecía que prácticamente se había apagado. Cayendo en lo que estaba pensando miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que no había sido para nada un sueño. Estaba dentro de la cabina del_ Luxon Next _, todo había sido real y si estaba en lo cierto, ya había regresado a casa, a su tiempo. No perdió tiempo y encendió el_ Luxon _para poder observar fuera de la cabina, al principio solo distinguía algunas sombras así que iluminó un poco el lugar con ayuda de la unidad, parecía ser un edifico en ruinas. Con cuidado se levantó para salir de ahí, una vez fuera se dio cuenta que era de noche y que se hallaba dentro de uno de los edificios que se estaban derrumbando cerca de su escuela para construir un nuevo complejo habitacional. Sonrió emocionado, todo parecía indicar que si había vuelto._

 _Ya más tranquilo logro divisar su escuela, con cuidado de no ser visto se acercó hasta quedar frente a la Preparatoria Seio, observo el lugar dándose cuenta que se encontraba completamente intacto y todo estaba en calma. De súbito escucho a una mujer gritar haciendo que se moviera por la sorpresa y sin querer tirara parte de uno de los salones de clase. La mujer volvió a gritar, al parecer estaba asustada de ver al enorme robot, así que antes de causar más daños y de que alguien más lo viera, salió volando de ahí. Con la poca energía que le quedaba al_ Luxon Next _se las ingenió para esconderlo en el_ Inage Seaside Park _junto a la costa, ya que no podía dejar que alguien, mucho menos el gobierno, lo hallara. Cuando terminó decidió volver a la escuela, pero a medio camino se dijo que no tenía caso puesto que no encontraría a nadie allí, supuso que la habían cerrado una temporada debido al incidente y que ya habían reparado los daños producidos por Bizon en esos meses. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, después de todo ya era de noche, no quería imaginar lo que le dirían su madre y su hermana al verlo después de tantos meses desaparecido. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver autos de la policía fuera de su hogar, eso lo preocupo ya que no había razón para que la policía siguiera en su hogar en el supuesto caso de que su madre los hubiera llamado en cuanto desapareció. Pensando que algo malo le había pasado a su familia, corrió dentro de la casa._

— _¡Mamá, Tsubasa! ¿Dónde están? —Gritó apenas cruzar la puerta del recibidor._

 _Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse a la sala su hermana salió al pasillo con los ojos hinchados, la cara completamente roja y llorando, el trato de preguntarle qué había pasado, pero no le dio tiempo pues la adolescente se le echó encima, abrazándolo._

— _¡Tonto! ¡Aoba tonto! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Mamá y yo hemos estado tan preocupadas por ti, dijiste que llegarías temprano, tratamos de comunicarnos, tus amigos no sabían nada y tú no llegaste a casa… ¡Oh Aoba! ¡Hemos pensado lo peor! —Decía su hermana entre sollozos._

— _Tranquila, estoy aquí ¿ves? No quise preocuparlas a mamá o a ti, de verdad no quise desaparecer tantos meses y es bueno oír que esa cosa no le hizo nada a Junichi y Ryutaro —respondió, abrazando más a su querida hermana. Sintió que la chica trataba de separarse de él al tiempo que observaba como su madre se acercaba a ellos con los ojos llorosos y detrás de ella unos oficiales de policía._

— _¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Tsubasa, mirándolo extraño cuando logro separarse un poco de él—No ha sido tanto tiempo, han sido horas, más de medio día. ¿Y de que "cosa" hablas?, tu no volvías, tratamos de llamarte, nadie supo nada, nos dijeron que saliste a mitad de clases, seguimos llamando, pero no respondías, nadie sabía dónde estabas… pensamos que… tu… —su llanto le impido seguir con lo que estaba diciendo y solo pudo volver a abrazar a Aoba._

— _Aoba, hijo… —llamó su madre al llegar a ellos. Tsubasa aun envuelta en lágrimas lo soltó dándole paso a Tomoyo para abrazar a su hijo—. No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti, no vuelvas a desaparecer de nuevo de esa manera. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados, incluyendo tus amigos._

— _Lo siento mamá —Aoba se sentía perdido—. Llamaré a los chicos para decir que ya estoy en casa, tranquila._

 _Aoba abrazó a su madre, prometiéndole que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Les dijo a ellas y a los oficiales que había salido de clases por que se sentía un poco malo, y que después había ido a observar las nuevas obras que están cerca de la preparatoria, que había sufrido un accidente cayendo de un muro y que había estado desmayado, también dijo que su teléfono había sido destruido durante la caída y que por eso no pudo comunicarse._

 _Para cuando llego media noche, su madre y su hermana ya estaban tranquilas y felices de tenerlo ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, al parecer no dudaron de su historia, no creyó que los policías lo hicieran, pero al ya no ser requeridos se marcharon sin decir nada más. Ya en su habitación se recostó en su cómoda cama. Las palabras de su hermana lo habían dejado muy confundido, al parecer no habían pasado más que unas horas desde el momento en que desapareció, cuando en realidad Aoba estuvo en el futuro por varios meses. Se dio cuenta en el calendario de su cocina que justo había vuelto al mismo día en que se había ido, con la diferencia de que el valiancer de Bizon nunca apareció y que nadie conocía a Yumihara Hina –eso lo descubrió después de hablar con sus amigos y preguntarles si sabían algo de ella–, ahora comprendía porque en la escuela o la ciudad no había indicios de reconstrucción mientras volaba para esconder al_ Luxon Next _._

— _A lo mejor al regresar Hina a su tiempo, el bucle temporal desapareció, borrando todo lo relacionado a este —se dijo. Aunque eso no explicaba cómo es que él recordaba todo. Otra cosa será, supuso. Se durmió pensando en sus amigos, se sentía triste por haberse ido sin despedirse como era debido. Recordó lo último que le dijo a Dio y de pronto se sintió vacío, entonces pensó en Hina, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, el vacío aumento y así se quedó dormido._

 _Fin Flash Back_

"Y hubiera pensado de verdad que todo fue un sueño de no ser porque cada cierto tiempo voy y reviso el valiancer escondido en la costa", pensó.

Desde entonces no había hecho la gran cosa, se dedicó a ser un estudiante promedio, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y si alguien le llegaba a preguntar por lo sucedido ese día, Aoba les contaba lo mismo que a su madre y a los policías. Durante su segundo año busco un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos de su educación ya que por ese entonces su hermana Tsubasa salía de la secundaria para pasar a la preparatoria, no había querido ir a la misma que Aoba, en su lugar se decidió por una preparatoria técnica privada –quiero ahorrarme el ir a la universidad hermano, es lo que yo quiero– había dicho por ese entonces y el y su madre apoyaron su decisión, después de todo siempre había sido una jovencita muy responsable y ambos sabían que lo que decidiera la llevaría muy lejos en su vida. Durante esos años, varias veces pensó en destruir al _Luxon_ con el sistema de auto destrucción que venía integrado, pero siempre que lo intentaba había algo que se lo impedía. Tampoco nunca pensó en moverlo de lugar puesto que creía que la poca energía que le quedaba solo era suficiente para una cosa.

«¡Punto para el _Chiba Club_!», se escuchó en voz del narrador del partido.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que terminara el partido, su equipo iba ganando por un par de puntos; si ganaban este partido estarían calificados para ir a la competencia nacional y eso lo entusiasmaba en sobre manera, aunque después de todo, este era su último partido. Llevaba un año de Universidad en el _Chiba Institute of Technology_ , ya estaban en marzo, justo en primavera y faltaba poco para que terminara el ciclo escolar 2017-2018; había sido verdaderamente difícil mantener el ritmo de vida que llevaba, hace unos meses se había desmayado durante uno de los entrenamientos, el doctor le dijo que no era nada grave pero que necesitaba moderar sus actividades, darse un tiempo para descansar y comer de manera saludable; y es que entre su carrera y el equipo de baloncesto que se había formado en su colonia, su vida se mantenía prácticamente ocupada casi las 24 horas del día.

«¡Un par de minutos más y se acaba el partido señoras y señores!», alcanzó a escuchar mientras que, con un pase, hacia lo que probablemente sería la última anotación de su parte.

La ovación de la gente en el pequeño gimnasio de la ciudad de Narashino lo emociono y su mente se volvió a sumir en sus propios recuerdos mientras esa sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más amenazando con convertirse en un grito de alegría pura. Recordó su primera semana en la Universidad, había estado tan emocionado por ese entonces; sabía que no debía forzar las cosas, así que pacientemente espero a que su encuentro con ella se diera de manera natural.

 _Flash back_

 _Iba caminando tranquilamente al lado de sus nuevos compañeros, los conoció en la ceremonia de ingreso del Instituto, la cual había sido hace casi una semana, en ese entonces esperaba que con el tiempo llegaran a ser muy buenos amigos, ambos chicos eran agradables, sumamente inteligentes y responsables, Ichijo Ryu era un chico de cabello oscuro azulado tan revuelto que parecía que no había conocido lo que es un peine en mucho tiempo, era de su misma estatura pero un poco más delgado, sus ojos de color verde olivo eran amables y tan grandes que lo hacían parecer un joven de secundaria en vez de uno de universidad; Holzer Akira, por el contrario, tenía una expresión en su rostro como si todo le fastidiara, al principio le pareció un poco intimidante, y le resultó extraño que un chico como el estuviera al lado de alguien que parecía tan frágil como Ryu. Tenía el cabello castaño claro que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color gris tan profundos y brillantes que parecían plata fundida y era más alto que él._

" _Definitivamente las apariencias engañan", pensó al recordar su primera impresión. Ya sea porque su apariencia lo obligaba a demostrar a los demás que no era un niño o porque simplemente así era, Ryu era una persona directa y llena de confianza, con gran energía y positivismo. Siempre los motivaba a él y a Akira para dar lo mejor en todas las clases. Por su parte, Akira era una persona noble y tranquila, un poco más considerada que su amigo. Su cara de fastidio era más por aburrimiento que por estar verdaderamente molesto, y es que en el trascurso de esa semana pudo notar que era una persona con un vasto conocimiento, era obvio que se aburriera fácilmente. Ambos le habían agradado mucho, le recordaban de cierta manera a sus amigos de la preparatoria y… a los que aún no conocía._

 _Cuando regresó del futuro, pensó en lo que quería hacer para su vida, no le importó que aún le faltaran los tres años de preparatoria; ya sabía, por medio de los recuerdos de Hina, que iría a la universidad, que ahí la conocería y que ambos estudiarían unas de las nuevas carreras que en ese momento se estaban implementando en las universidades enfocadas en el estudio, manejo y posible manufactura del nuevo material conocido como_ nectoribium _y que con el tiempo ambos llegarían a formar parte de los primeros estudios en el_ Sistema de Acoplamiento _para los valiancer. Todo con la finalidad de hacerlos más poderosos para luchar contra la oposición. Y eso último, era precisamente lo que él no quería, de acuerdo a sus cálculos aún faltaban algunos años para que Zogilia llegara a ser lo suficientemente poderosa para lograr el dominio sobre los países de_ Rodina Union _y_ Dahua _, aun no sabía cómo lograría impedir la inminente guerra, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo, junto a Hina y sus amigos, estaba seguro que lo conseguiría._

 _Es por eso que ahí estaba, rumbo a su siguiente clase de ese día en el_ Chiba Institute Of Technology, _un camino que apenas hace una semana había emprendido. Pero justamente ese día se encontraba sumamente ansioso que prácticamente no estaba prestando atención a nada en absoluto. Por la mañana había tenido un pequeño ataque de nervios, sabía que había soñado con los sucesos de hace tres años, pero no lograba recordar con que exactamente había soñado, estuvo muy ensimismado con eso que no presto atención alguna a su vestimenta, afortunadamente no había escogido nada que lo hiciera parecer un payaso, una simple camisa y pantalones de mezclilla en colores blanco y hueso y un suéter abierto color gris, definitivamente había tenido suerte. Tan distraído se encontraba que no se dio cuenta cuando se detuvieron en medio del camino justo frente al edificio donde se impartía la tan esperada clase, lo que provoco que casi chocara con Ryu._

— _¡Ah! Lo siento —Se disculpó._

— _¿Ansioso Watase? —preguntó Ryu de manera burlona al ver que no estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor—. No te preocupes, nosotros estamos igual, ¡pero vamos! no hay que demostrarlo a los demás._

— _Cuantas veces les he dicho que me llamen Aoba —suspiro—. Además, no estoy nervioso, solo un poco emocionado, se supone que esta clase solo se imparte los lunes. —Trato de convencerse más a si mismo que a los otros dos._

— _Además de que es impartida de manera simultánea con las otras carreras del_ Programa para Manejo del Nectoribium _, pero Ryu tiene razón Wa… Aoba —se corrigió—, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, tenemos las mismas clases, no es como si fueras a estar tu solo con un montón de desconocidos —contestó Akira en un tono simple, mientras observaba hacia los demás estudiantes que parecían dirigirse al mismo destino que ellos._

— _Bueno, ustedes no son precisamente conocidos de toda la vida —dijo Aoba en tono de broma a los otros dos, quienes parpadearon confusos mirándose entre ellos para después mirar a Aoba y sonreír de manera malévola._

— _Oh, ¡tienes razón! Bueno supongo que Akira y yo nos aseguraremos de hacer tus clases miserables —dijo Ryu de manera seria—. Después de todo eres un completo desconocido que nos lo ha dejado claro._

— _No sabes en lo que te has metido Watase Aoba, te aseguro que ahora ya no tendrás ningún amigo en lo que te queda de estancia aquí —siguió el otro mirando a Aoba de manera intimidante, para después de unos momentos de silencio abrazar por los hombros a Ryu y ambos comenzar a reír al ver la expresión atónita de Aoba._

— _Si sabes que estamos de broma, ¿cierto? —aseguraron los dos jóvenes. Aoba no sabía si reírse o suspirar de puro alivio. Aun no se acostumbraba a su extraño sentido del humor._

— _Claro… —dijo y rio torpemente. Fue lo único que pudo contestar mientras rascaba su nuca nerviosamente._

 _La verdad es que, por fin, gracias a las bromas de esos dos, sus nervios y ansiedad habían logrado disminuir lo suficiente para que pudiera prestar atención a todo aquello que lo rodeaba. Definitivamente Akira y Ryu eran extraños pero notablemente agradables, y como esperó en un principio cuando los conoció, los tres se habían llegado a convertir en muy buenos amigos. De improvisto una voz muy conocida lo saco completamente de sus pensamientos, su corazón dio un vuelco y mentalmente se preparó para por fin poder verla de nuevo._

 _ooo_

 _«¡Hina espera!», decía una chica de cabello castaño oscuro a otra, que probablemente era su amiga._

 _«¡No tienes por qué ir tan deprisa!», decía una tercera jovencita a la misma chica, que apresurada tenia a sus dos amigas corriendo detrás de ella._

 _«Pero si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase», les contestó volteando a verlas, dispuesta a apresurarlas aún más ya que parecía no estar dispuesta a llegar tarde a esa clase tan importante. Y tan distraída estaba en ir rápido que no se dio cuenta del chico que estaba justo en medio de su camino._

— _¡Ay! —gritó la chica, cayendo al suelo de sentón._

— _Ah, disculpa, ¿estás bien? —dijo Aoba ofreciéndole no solo disculpas, si no también, su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Lentamente y un poco conmocionada por la caída, la jovencita de largo cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos purpura levanto su mirada para ver al dueño de la voz y la mano que se le presentaba justo frente a ella._

— _No te preocupes, yo debería disculparme contigo —contestó la chica mirando a los ojos de quien tenía en frente, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho. —¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que ya había visto a ese chico en algún lado._

 _Aoba se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando Hina conecto sus ojos con los de él, se veía radiante y totalmente hermosa, llevaba una falta color verde militar con una blusa ligera en color blanco y un suéter abierto en tono rojo, lo que hacía resaltar aún más su inusual color de ojos._

— _Vaya Hina, ¿Quieres ligar con él? —dijo una de sus amigas, logrando que un lindo sonrojo cubriera su blanca tez._

— _No-no es… —trató de defenderse._

— _No. Nunca nos habíamos visto —interrumpió Aoba, con voz suave—. Soy Watase Aoba, ¿y tú? —preguntó. Era obvio que sabía quién era, reconocería su voz y su rostro sin importar el tiempo que pasara, y gracias a que los nervios se habían ido hace un rato, suspiro internamente y actuó como si eso no fuera así porque sabía que tenía que disimular frente a ella. Al menos por ahora._

— _Yu-Yumihara Hina —respondió por fin aceptando la mano que le ofrecía ayuda._

 _Fin Flash Back_

—Fue igual a como recordaba —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras veía lo que suponía iba a ser la última anotación del partido. Sonrió.

Así había sido su primera semana de universidad y también fue así como por fin la había encontrado de nuevo, desde ese entonces hizo lo posible para que también Hina se convirtiera en su mejor amiga. Fue gracias a ella y a sus amigos –Junichi, Ryutaro, Ryu y Akira–, que tuvo la determinación de entrar al _Club Chiba_ de baloncesto. El club no existió hasta que ya tenía 18 años, prácticamente casi al terminar de estudiar la preparatoria. Un hombre llamado Jon había llegado del extranjero a mediados de enero de 2017, había comprado un viejo edificio con forma de nave industrial localizado cerca de la costa entre Narashino y Mihama Ward, gastando lo que parecía ser su propia fortuna –acumulada durante su juventud les había dicho–, para poder condicionar ese lugar como un pequeño gimnasio con cancha de baloncesto profesional y así poder formar un equipo que según decía, lograría llevar al éxito. Al principio estuvo indeciso entre entrar o no. Sabía que las responsabilidades aumentarían al ingresar a la universidad y eso era incentivo suficiente para hacerlo olvidarse de esa idea.

Pero Ryutaro y Junichi no lo dejaban en paz diciendo que, si era lo que quería, lo hiciera; no fue hasta que encontró a Hina que ella lo terminó de convencer para que entrara al equipo, que en ese momento apenas se estaba formando para representar a la ciudad de Narashino. La verdad es que ellos cinco le ayudaban mucho con los deberes de la escuela para que ya no se sintiera tan presionado. Ryutaro y Junichi, con la ayuda de Jon, decidieron montar una pequeña tienda de deportes a la par que estudiaban la carrera de administración, ellos dos eran el apoyo del resto de sus amigos, incluyéndolo. En un principio le había preocupado que Junichi y Ryutaro no se llevaran bien con sus dos nuevos amigos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que sus miedos estaban totalmente infundados. Casi de manera inmediata los cuatro habían congeniado como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, no supo si ayudo el que todos fueran de visita al parque de diversiones en Tokio, de todas formas, eso es algo trascendente. La amistad que se tienen todos desde entonces, eso es lo importante.

«Termina el partido, ¡ _Club Chiba_ son los ganadores!», escuchó que decía el comentarista, todos sus compañeros de equipo corrieron hacia donde él estaba y lo levantaron en brazos. Todos mostraban expresiones de inmensa felicidad y jubilo. Cantaban y silbaban por haber ganado.

Aoba les sonreía a todos y les daba las gracias por su esfuerzo, pues pensaba que el triunfo era debido al gran trabajo en equipo. Sonrió cuando al mirar hacia las gradas vio a sus cuatro amigos, aplaudiendo y gritando. A estas alturas supuso que ya no sabría que hacer sin ellos en su vida. Los saludo agitando su mano en al aire y les sonrió agradeciendo su presencia ahí.

—¡Ah! Cuidado, aun no quiero morir —dijo Aoba a quienes lo cargaban ya que de la emoción casi lo tiraban al suelo. Soltó una pequeña risotada cuando de improvisto todos lo lanzaron por el aire, para luego atraparlo y repetir el proceso una vez más.

Y entonces la vio, mientras era lanzado al aire por tercera vez. Definitivamente Hina se había convertido en su mayor apoyo. Ahí mientras ella lo miraba y le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce, él solo podía pensar que no podía permitir que su futuro se viera afectado por la sombra de tristeza y dolor que trae consigo una guerra. Aoba aún no había hablado con ella sobre lo que le sucedió hace ya casi cuatro años, no sabía si ella le creería o lo tacharía de loco para después alejarse de él para siempre. Sabía que solo estaba buscando escusas para posponer el momento y aunque no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón, muy en el fondo creía que tenía que ver con que esta Hina no era la misma que él conoció, y aunque tenía miedo de perderla, su mente le decía que la había perdido desde el día en que regreso del año 2088. Hina era su mejor amiga y la quería demasiado, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Aoba no quería que al enterarse de su secreto sus amigos lo dejaran solo y lo único que Aoba llegaba a comparar a ese sentimiento de pérdida, era el hecho de haber perdido a su padre cuando era tan solo un niño y también cuando tuvo que dejar a sus amigos del futuro, sobre todo a Dio, que fue de quien tanto le había costado ganarse su confianza y amistad para, como le dijo al final, irse así sin más.

A Aoba todo aquello le hizo recordar que hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso ya que siempre lo ponía triste, no importaba que hubieran pasado ya varios años, el sentimiento de desasosiego seguía ahí. A simple vista su vida era perfecta, tenía amigos incondicionales a su lado y una familia que, si bien faltaba su querido padre, era feliz. Él también creía que tenía la vida más perfecta que podía pedir, solo que a veces, cuando recordaba a sus amigos del futuro un vacío se le formaba en el pecho, y si bien recordaba, ese sentimiento se hacía más fuerte en cada aniversario de su regreso.

—¡Aoba! ¡Baja ya de ahí! Tenemos que ir a celebrar —dijo Ryu acercándose a él y al equipo, junto a los demás.

—¡Valla partido! Estuviste increíble —dijo Ryutaro dándole palmadas en la espalda una vez que los compañeros de Aoba lo bajaron para que pudiera acercarse a sus amigos.

—Gracias chicos —dijo Aoba mientras era abrazado por todos ellos—, aunque no fue para tanto, además no solo fui yo, todos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos y bueno, al final lo logramos —dijo a sus amigos mientras una brillante sonrisa adornaba su sonrojado rostro, obligándolo a apartar los nostálgicos recuerdos.

—Felicidades Aoba —dijo Hina acercándose a ellos. Ella no había podido estar en todo el partido por cuestiones de un proyecto que tenía que entregar para antes de que terminara el ciclo escolar. Se había esforzado mucho para llegar al menos a ver el final del encuentro, aunque estaba segura que el equipo de Aoba quedaría como ganador.

—Gracias Hina —correspondió Aoba recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de la muchacha. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y así se quedaron un momento, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por los otros chicos que reían silenciosamente tratando de no interrumpirlos.

—Ta vez deberían ir a festejar ustedes dos solos —murmuró Junichi al aire, reprimiendo la risa que bailaba en la punta de sus labios.

Hina y Aoba se sonrojaron completamente, se miraron de nuevo totalmente avergonzados, desviaron la mirada por un segundo para volverse a mirar y sonreírse de manera tímida. Y sin que Aoba pensara en ello, Hina sí pensó que tal vez la idea de Junichi no era para nada una mala idea.

ooo

Esa tarde después de esperar a que Aoba se aseara en los vestidores del gimnasio y se despidiera de sus compañeros, los cinco se reunieron en un pequeño bar cerca del centro en la ciudad de Narashino. Hina sentía que algo no estaba bien, tenía un presentimiento extraño, pero trató de ignorarlo. Se lo atribuyó a todo el estrés que se le había acumulado durante esa semana debido a su tonto proyecto de investigación. Y pensar que al principio del ciclo escolar Hina esperaba que esa materia se convirtiera en su favorita.

—Eso era esperar demasiado —dijo al aire. Lavó sus manos en el lavabo frente a ella y al terminar se miró en el espejo—. Todo estará bien —dijo a su propio reflejo, tomó su bolso y con una sonrisa en la cara se dirigió a la salida de los baños para regresar a la mesa junto a Aoba y los demás.

—¡Eh! Hina por aquí —escuchó como la llamaba Ryu. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa donde todos estaban platicando animadamente.

El lugar no era muy grande y tampoco entraba mucha gente y no por que el servicio o los alimentos fueran malos, simplemente que ese lugar permanecía un poco oculto entre unos edificios del centro, era como regresar al pasado, donde no había tanta tecnología por todos lados, por eso a ellos les gustaba y prácticamente ya eran clientes habituales de ese lugar. El interior estaba decorado por diferentes tipos de cuadros, viejas fotografías de los antiguos gobiernos de ese país, al parecer otros eran lienzos pintados a mano y otros tantos eran telares tejidos con preciados materiales –según el dueño del lugar–, aunque ella dudaba que fueran auténticos. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema, que contrastaba con el techo de madera oscura y el piso de piedra pulida de colores marrones y claros. Era un lugar verdaderamente agradable.

—…todos se pusieron muy tristes cuando se los dije —decía Aoba al resto del grupo mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado—, el entrenador no lo podía creer, me dijo que lo pensara bien, que aún había tiempo para que al menos pudiera jugar el primer partido del torneo Nacional pero yo le dije que el nuevo ciclo de la escuela se volvería más intenso todavía, los deberes aumentarán —Hina, al igual que los demás, miró hacia donde estaban los viejos amigos de preparatoria de Aoba—, tanto los nuestros como los de ustedes —dijo Aoba dándoles una sonrisa que decía lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba por la ayuda que le habían brindado.

—Bueno, no nos hemos quejado de ayudarlos, ¿verdad Junichi?

—Ryutaro esta en lo cierto, no nos es ninguna molestia el hacerlo, nos hemos apoyado entre todos haciéndote menos pesada la carga con respecto a los deberes que te deja el equipo de baloncesto dándote más tiempo para que te encargues de los del Instituto. No es para tanto, a nosotros no nos llenan de tanto trabajo—dijo Junichi hacia Hina y los demás, mientras Ryutaro solo daba asentimientos con la cabeza a cada palabra que su amigo decía.

—Aun así… —dijo Hina mientras todos centraban su atención en ella—, Aoba tiene razón, ustedes ya han hecho mucho por nosotros y estoy segura que los demás piensan lo mismo. No despreciamos ni desestimamos la ayuda que nos han dado ya que en verdad nos han ayudado en los momentos más estresantes —todos la miraban sorprendidos por sus palabras y eso hizo que Hina se sonrojara—. No tenemos como agradecerles por todo eso Ryutaro, Junichi —dijo, sonriéndoles aun avergonzada de tener toda la atención sobre ella.

—¡A su salud amigos! —dijo Aoba, levantó su vaso de bebida y brindó a la salud de sus mejores amigos.

—¡Salud! —dijeron todos levantado sus respectivas bebidas.

—Así que no se preocupen, al final el entrenador Jon entendió que era mi momento de dejarle el lugar a nuevas generaciones —dijo con una sonrisa. Hina miro hacia Aoba y pudo notar que estaba verdaderamente feliz de la decisión que había tomado. Después de todo, hizo lo que más le gusta hacer durante todo un año antes de enfocarse completamente en su carrera. O al menos eso era lo que él le decía para justificar sus decisiones.

—Bueno, ahora ya tendrás más tiempo para dedicarte de lleno a tu carrera, pero, aun así… —comentó Junichi, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los rostros de sus casi hermanos —si necesitan ayuda ya saben a dónde llamar, ¿de acuerdo? —ofreció, y los demás solo asintieron volviendo a levantar sus _copas_ al aire.

Hina sabía que había algo más que motivaba a Aoba a tomar esas decisiones. Era como si él supiera exactamente qué consecuencias –buenas o malas– se producirían a partir de ellas. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente que lo único que hacían era incrementar la extraña presión en su pecho y se dispuso a seguir disfrutando de la compañía de sus queridos amigos entre risas y bromas.

Ya por la noche, Aoba la acompaño hasta su hogar, era una noche cálida y aunque se había divertido, esa sensación que oprimía su pecho no había desaparecido por completo. Sabía que tenía alguna relación con el chico que caminaba a su lado en ese momento, porque cada vez que pensaba en él y en todo lo que había vivido a su lado en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo la sensación se hacía más intensa; pero por más que se preguntaba que podía ser, nada le llegaba a la mente.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Aoba. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaban enfrente de su casa y seguramente le había estado llamando y ella no lo había escuchado de tan ensimismada que se hallaba.

—Si. Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en lo lejos que todos hemos llegado hasta este momento —respondió Hina aun con un tono de duda en su voz. Si Aoba lo noto, no dio señales de haberlo hecho, y ella se lo agradeció internamente, aunque estaba segura que después le preguntaría por ello.

—Bueno… creo que nos veremos mañana en el Instituto, gracias por lo de hoy —dijo Aoba.

—De-De nada… Aoba —dijo débilmente acercándose tímida y lentamente a él. Era como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, no podía dejar de ver los hermosos ojos verdes de aquel chico que había llegado a su vida de la manera más inesperada. Todos sus sentidos habían despertado de repente, podía sentir la ligera respiración de su amigo sobre su rostro, su intensa mirada observándola y al ver que Aoba no se alejaba se sintió invitada a acercarse aún más. Llego también a percibir un poco de duda en los ojos verdes de Aoba, pero no le tomo importancia. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido en ese momento y ella se sintió flotar.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que la distancia entre ellos desapareció por completo. Era un beso tan dulce. Y mientras este continuaba, una ligera brisa sopló a su alrededor, agitando sutilmente los largos cabellos oscuros de Hina. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y un lindo sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de ambos.

—Hina, bueno… se-se está organizando un festival por parte del _Club Chiba_ , aunque ya no forme parte del equipo ellos quieren que siga visitándolos cuando pueda, sé-sé que todavía faltan algunos meses, pero ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? Será durante las vacaciones en verano —preguntó Aoba manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, pero sin haberse separado demasiado.

—Sí-Sí, claro, me encantaría —respondió Hina con una tímida sonrisa. En respuesta Aoba le dio un abrazo y volvió a besar sus labios, apenas un roce tímido y dulce, todo tan rápido que a Hina le supo a poco.

Para cuando por fin Hina llego a su habitación, se sentía como en un sueño. Sabía que amaba a Aoba, lo amaba mucho y una preciosa sonrisa no dejaba de adornar sus labios, era simplemente que ella no podía ni quería dejar de sonreír al saber que su primer beso fue con la persona que quería para compartir el resto de su vida. Había sido maravilloso. Solo una cosa nublaba su tan inmensa felicidad, y era esa estúpida sensación que aún no lograba desaparecer de su pecho. Aun así, ignorándolo y sintiéndose en las plenas nubes, entró al cuarto de baño para unos cuantos minutos después, salir ya lista para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo, de no ser por la inmensa felicidad y ese extraño pesar que nublaban sus sentidos, Hina hubiera podido notar que Aoba mostró cierto desconcierto en su dulce y verde mirada, justo antes de girarse rumbo a su propio hogar.

* * *

xxx

—¿Tienen todo listo? —decía una voz áspera y ronca que provenía de una parte escondida entre las sombras de aquel cuarto de hotel.

—Sí-sí. Todo está listo señor, las instalaciones ya están funcionando, las primeras investigaciones ya han dado comienzo, una vez terminadas podremos comenzar con los experimentos y las practicas _in vitro_ para después proseguir con lo verdaderamente importante —contestaba un hombre a la voz que provenía de la oscuridad.

—Excelente, puedes retirarte, encárgate de que los hombres comiencen a actuar de acuerdo a como lo necesitamos, justo a como está planeado para la primera parte de la operación, que no haya errores o ellos y sobre todo tu pagaran con su vida —el tono que había empleado era tan oscuro y siniestro, que aunado a la forma tan insipiente de arrastrar las palabras sonaba como si el mismísimo demonio hablara desde el infierno, tanto que el hombre que estaba recibiendo las ordenes sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Co-Como usted ordene, con su permiso —contestó el aterrado hombre, retirándose lo más rápido que podía de aquel lugar.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Espero sus reviews. Ojala les haya gustado.


	3. Capitulo 2 Nuevos problemas

Actualizando.

Bien aquí tienen el segundo capitulo. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 2. Nuevos problemas**

—Nos vemos, ¿Vienes Fromm? —decía un chico de cabello rubio a otro de ojos verde azul que al parecer estaba platicando con dos de sus compañeras junto al estrado, mientras él se dirigía a la salida de una de las aulas de conferencias que formaban parte de _La Academia Especial de Entrenamiento Lake Louis_.

—Claro, solo dame un segundo —contestó el aludido mientras se despedía de las jovencitas—. ¡Eh Dio! ¡Espérame no te vayas! —gritó. Al percatarse que su amigo ya se había ido corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

—¿Cómo salieron tus resultados finales? —preguntó Fromm una vez lo alcanzó. Iba caminando justo a su lado, Dio no parecía tener prisa, pero tampoco se le veía completamente tranquilo. A Fromm le preocupaba que el análisis de las ondas de énfasis de su amigo no estuviera bien. Solo él era testigo de lo mucho que Dio se había esforzado en todo ese tiempo. Desde que decidieron reanudar el entrenamiento para ver si eran capaces de volver a restaurar sus ondas ambos no habían tenido un momento de descanso.

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió Dio, sin mirarlo, deteniéndose justo frente a la entrada del área de investigación donde estaba seguro se encontraba la doctora y directora del _Proyecto de Acoplamiento_.

—Pero Dio… —trató de hablar con él. Fromm aún recuerda lo aliviado que se sintió al pensar que ya jamás tendría que volver a usar un valiancer de acoplamiento en su vida, al menos no para luchar, y lo sintió más aún en cuanto vio a Dio reunirse junto a su familia. Para ese entonces todos sintieron la misma calma llenar sus corazones.

—Ya te lo dije, ahora no, hablamos después, ahora necesito hablar algunas cosas con la doctora Elvira —contestó Dio mirándolo de manera seria y profunda, probablemente con la intención de que ya no se preocupara más y dejara de hacer preguntas. Fromm se le quedo mirando como tratando de descifrar lo que cruzaba por su mente.

—Ok, pero te estaré esperando —dijo Fromm mientras observaba como su mejor amigo desaparecía por entre las puertas metálicas.

—De acuerdo —alcanzo a oír, en respuesta.

"Valla que ha cambiado", pensó Fromm lanzando un gran suspiro resignado al aire.

La oficial técnica del _Cygnus_ , Elvira Hill, había sido promovida en una ceremonia de reconocimiento dos semanas después del Tratado de Paz. Sus grandes conocimientos adquiridos hicieron que le dieran el grado académico de Doctora y con ello se transformó en la Directora General del _Nuevo Laboratorio de Investigación y Desarrollo de Sistemas Tácticos de Alto Nivel_ ( _Novo LIDSTAN_ como la mayoría lo conocía). En uno de los acuerdos se decidió que ella, junto con otro grupo de investigadores, estarían a cargo de las investigaciones del _Proyecto de Sistemas de Acoplamiento_ , aunque este ya no se desarrollaría con fines militares.

Mientras Fromm buscaba un lugar donde esperar a que Dio saliera, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en todo lo relacionado al trabajo que realizaba Elvira. Recordó que, una vez el proyecto tuvo luz verde, todos los líderes acordaron que las instalaciones de los laboratorios de investigación _Novo LIDSTAN_ estarían junto a la _Academia Especial de Entrenamiento Lake Loiuse_ en Canadá, un país que perteneció a La Alianza. La construcción de las nuevas instalaciones no tomo más de cinco meses y es que se utilizó un edificio que se mantenía fuera de uso dentro de la academia. Los ingenieros encargados del proyecto remodelaron y adaptaron los diferentes espacios, y para cuando ya todo estuvo listo, incluyendo el personal, solo habían pasado exactamente 4 meses con 10 días. Fromm supuso al principio, que la locación del _Novo_ _LIDSTAN_ representaría algún problema para Zogilia, pero estos, conscientes de que fueron los principales causantes de la pasada guerra y que además habían robado los primeros valiancer de acoplamiento para sus propias investigaciones, aceptaron el convenio que se les ofrecía, después de todo la doctora Hill escogió un par de investigadores de Zogilia muy capacitados, que además eran excelentes personas, para que fueran no solo parte de su importante equipo sino también sus socios y mano derecha –estoy segura que con sus conocimientos podremos alcanzar muchas cosas, además los conozco desde mucho antes de que todo comenzara, confío en ellos–, esas habían sido las palabras exactas de la Doctora Hill, si mal no recordaba Fromm. Y al parecer tenía razón.

 _Flash Back_

 _Se encontraba en una fiesta que tuvo lugar en la mansión de Dio unos días antes de la ceremonia de inauguración del_ Novo LIDSTAN _, no era una reunión oficial ni nada por el estilo, meramente era una fiesta para convivir con los viejos y nuevos amigos._

— _Hola chicos, ¿qué tal la están pasando? —preguntó Elvira mientras llegaba con ellos tomada del brazo de Lee._

— _Excelente, gracias, pero bueno ¿y ustedes? —preguntó Anessa en tono inocente. Anessa se encontraba justo al lado de Fromm, pues desde que inicio la fiesta, no se le había separado ni un momento._

— _También excelente, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no es… o miren, han llegado, si nos disculpan, volvemos en un momento —dijo Elvira alejándose de ellos en dirección a dos personas._

 _Los recién llegados eran un hombre y una mujer, que si su mirada no le fallaba eran demasiado parecidos; ambos de piel blanca cual porcelana, hebras que parecían de plata enmarcaban ambos rostros, que si a simple vista lucían atractivos no quería imaginarse como serian de cerca. El cabello del hombre llegaba a la altura de los hombros y tenía dos mechones cortos que cubrían los costados de su rostro. El de la mujer era tan largo que se perdía por debajo de la línea de sus caderas, una hermosa tiara color vino empujaba todo ese mar de gris hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto las hermosas facciones de su rostro. Y ambos tenían unos singulares ojos dorados que, entre todas aquellas tonalidades frías, resaltaban cual sol en medio de las nubes en un día de tormenta. El apuesto joven vestía con un pantalón de color verde y una camisa blanca que en el cuello tenía un pequeño birrete color rojo mientras que la dama llevaba un sencillo vestido color vino que resaltaba perfectamente su figura._

 _Al poco tiempo de que Elvira se fue a saludar a los misteriosos invitados, Fromm junto con Anessa, Dio y Nasu vieron que de nuevo se acercaba a ellos en compañía de los mencionados._

— _Quiero presentarles a Alexey y Anya Lébedev —dijo al llegar junto a ellos, presentándolos._

— _Un gusto —contesto Dio, respetuosamente —Mi nombre es Dio Weinberg, ellos son Anessa Rosetti, Nasu Mayuca y Fromm Vantarhei —presentó Dio._

— _¡Mucho gusto! —respondieron todos a la vez._

— _Ellos son los nuevos investigadores que estarán conmigo en el equipo del Proyecto y serán algo más que mis socios —explicaba Elvira —, pero más importante, ellos son mis amigos… me corrijo, son como mis hermanos pequeños y quiero que los traten bien, ¿entendido? —advirtió, para luego soltar una pequeña y discreta risa._

— _No has cambiado en nada_ Elv _—dijo Anya sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de su amiga._

— _Y yo que pensé que madurarías un poco con la edad —siguió su hermano._

— _Pues por lo visto ustedes tampoco han dejado de ser los mocosos que conocí ¿he?_

— _Oh ves que mala eres, Alex y yo no te daremos nuestra bendición para que te cases con el Capitán Lee si no eres más amable con nosotros._

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Pero que dicen?! Ustedes… yo… —Elvira estaba tan roja y avergonzada por lo dicho, mientras todos a su alrededor reían abiertamente. Lee también sonreía mientras la abrazaba ayudándola a ocultar su sonrojado rostro._

 _Para el final de la fiesta, con ellos como los últimos en retirarse y ya con un poco de vino en la sangre, Elvira les conto como es que había conocido a sus actuales socios en la Investigación, Alexey y Anya Lébedev, hermanos gemelos. Elvira les explicó que durante sus días de secundaria; ellos dos habían llegado a su país como refugiados junto a su madre durante los primeros conflictos en Zogilia y puesto que su madre era de nacionalidad estadounidense y su padre miembro activo del ejército de los conquistadores, la temerosa mujer no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo ese país, entonces decidió que lo mejor era tomar a sus hijos y huir a su patria natal. Les contó que ambos hermanos habían llegado a la escuela donde Elvira estudiaba muertos de miedo, no conocían a nadie y temían por sus propias vidas y la de su madre ya que los había sacado de su hogar sin el conocimiento del padre. Una vez que los ingresaron a la institución a Elvira le habían encargado la tarea de enseñarles las instalaciones y llevarlos a sus salones de clase durante los primeros días, además de ayudarlos en cualquier otra cosa que se les ofreciera. Le dijo que, con el paso de los días, Elvira se había encariñando con esos chicos que eran un año menor, ya no solo cumplió con lo que le habían asignado en la escuela, sino que también se había autoimpuesto la responsabilidad de protegerlos de los otros jóvenes que los molestaban solo por ser de la nación que estaba causando problemas. Los chicos al parecer la fueron queriendo como a una hermana mayor, se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo a su lado y así estuvieron por dos años._

 _Entonces Elvira les contó con una gran tristeza reflejada en los ojos que justo antes de que el último año escolar terminara, la madre de los gemelos había sacado a sus hijos de la escuela a mitad de las clases y se los había llevado de ahí y que jamás supo que fue de ellos durante muchos años hasta terminada la guerra. Cuando los volvió a encontrar se enteró de que su padre los había localizado gracias a un espía que tenía en EUA y había mandado a un mercenario a por ellos. La madre había suplicado que les perdonara la vida pues los chicos no habían tenido nada que ver en la decisión y el padre acepto las disculpas con la condición de que los hermanos regresaran a Zogilia. Alexey y Anya le contaron a Elvira que nunca dejaron de pensar en ella pues era la única que los hacía sentir seguros y protegidos además de su madre, también le contaron que, al llegar con su padre, este los separo de la mujer y que ya jamás la volvieron a ver._

— _Fue un alivio y una preocupación cuando me enteré de que eran ellos los que estaban a cargo de las investigaciones del_ Sistema de Acoplamiento _en Zogilia asignados una vez que nos robaron las unidades, pensé que habían cambiado, pero en cuanto me vieron sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrieron a abrazarme, supe que ellos nunca dejaron de ser aquellos pequeños niños inocentes que conocí —terminaba de contar Elvira mientras una mueca de tristeza nublaba sus hermosos ojos—. Pasaron por mucho, pero no se permitieron llenar sus corazones de rencor, odio o deseos de poder. Son buenos chicos._

— _Tranquila, ellos saben que tú tampoco los olvidaste, son fuertes y a tu lado lo serán aún más —decía Lee, reconfortándola._

— _Lo sé, los admiro, ¿saben? Ellos dieron lo mejor de sí para llegar a donde ahora están con la esperanza de volverme a ver._

— _Qué bueno que por fin están juntos de nuevo y que todo lo malo ha pasado ya —decía Nasu, mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus rosados ojos._

 _Después de eso, todos se retiraron a sus hogares pensando que la guerra les había quitado mucho, pero que de cierta forma les había dado mucho también._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Un mes después de eso Fromm se enteró, por los comunicados que se daban periódicamente, que el grupo de investigación había logrado mejorar varias cosas del _Sistema de Acoplamiento_ , como el ampliar el tiempo de acoplamiento o reducir el dolor que provoca un desacoplamiento forzado, entre otras cosas. Todos los países involucrados estaban conformes y positivamente contentos con estos y otros resultados en diversas áreas, que, de no haber unido conocimientos, no habrían podido llegar tan lejos en la investigación.

"Ojalá todo hubiera seguido así" pensó Fromm justo cuando llegó a una pequeña antesala, situada justo al finalizar el pasillo en donde se encontraba la entrada a los laboratorios y que justo se lograba ver desde ahí.

—Perfecto, así no logrará escapar de mi ese idiota —se dijo en voz baja lanzándose al pequeño sofá que color café que, junto a una mesita redonda de cristal y un par de plantas en las esquinas, decoraban ese pequeño lugar.

ooo

Después de que la guerra finalizara oficialmente con la firma del Tratado de Paz y el posterior establecimiento de los diferentes acuerdos y convenios sobre comercio, investigación, arte, educación, historia y demás; Dio decidió tomar de nuevo el entrenamiento para ver si su onda de énfasis podía recuperarse, al menos hasta ser capaz de poder realizar el acoplamiento. Supuso que, en caso de que el entrenamiento no diera resultado, los nuevos diseños en el programa de investigación le ayudarían al terminarse las nuevas instalaciones.

En esa ocasión su padre le había dicho, justo antes de que saliera su vuelo rumbo a Canadá, que no era necesario que volviera a tomar el curso, que ya no necesitaba ser piloto de los valiancer de acoplamiento para demostrarle a él o a su hermana que sí era capaz de protegerlos. Que en realidad nunca necesitó hacerlo. Dio le agradeció sus palabras, pero le dijo que no lo hacía por ese motivo, que en ese momento no podía decirle las razones pero que para cuando regresara lo haría –por ahora, solo es algo que necesito hacer–, fueron las últimas palabras a su padre antes de abordar el avión.

Al principio había pensado muy seriamente en no volver a pilotar un valiancer y mejor dedicarse a atender la importante empresa de su padre junto a él, pero descarto la idea por ese momento. Él solo quería saber que podía volver a pilotar junto a otra persona y que en cualquier problema que surgiera podría proteger a su familia y amigos con ayuda de alguien más utilizando el _Sistema de Acopladores_. Pero justo después de un mes de entrenamiento, sus ondas de énfasis no mejoraron, la doctora Elvira por ese entonces no podía hacer análisis más exhaustivos, así que con lo poco que tenía logró deducir que su onda no mejoraría, pues al parecer había cambiado. No le supo decir más y le sugirió que regresara a su casa junto a su padre y hermana, que esperara hasta que las nuevas instalaciones estuvieran funcionando, –no sé qué significa que tu onda a pesar de no estar acoplándose con Aoba siga cambiando, mejor detén el entrenamiento y regresa cuando ya todo esté listo– eso le había dicho Elvira y Dio no hizo más que hacerle caso.

Regresó a Tokio para estar en la dirección de la empresa que ahí se encontraba mientras su padre atendía las de otros países, pero no pudo permanecer por más de una semana.

—Demonios… —sonrió sardónicamente al recordar la súbita y divertida carcajada que había soltado su padre al decirle que él no estaba hecho para eso por el momento, que no se sentía listo, que se sentía inútil al estar detrás de un escritorio en medio de un montón de pápelo, reuniones y demás. Por su parte su padre no le había recriminado nada, le dijo que lo estaría esperando para cuando estuviera listo y que, en caso de no ser así, Fiona podría ocuparse de ello, después de todo su querida hermana tenía más madera de empresaria que él. Después de ello Dio decidió ayudar a sus amigos en el _Cygnus_ con misiones de reconstrucción de los lugares que más fueron dañados durante la guerra, pero cada vez que se subía a una unidad de tipo _Beryl_ sentía que, de ser necesario para una batalla, sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Estas misiones duraron alrededor de tres meses, y una vez que terminaron a mediados de enero de 2089 ya no halló que más hacer. Así que permaneció con su hermana en casa.

—¿Qué es tan divertido Dio? —preguntó Elvira desde el otro lado de una pared de cristal. Dio rápidamente regreso su mente al presente.

—Nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas —comentó fríamente, mientras se reacomodaba en la estrecha cabina del escáner.

—Bien, pero recuerda no moverte mucho o tendremos que repetir, ¿de acuerdo? —escuchó que le dijo Alexey desde algún lugar dentro del cuarto en donde él se encontraba, seguramente ajustando datos o algo así.

—Claro.

Al entrar a los laboratorios, la doctora Elvira junto a Alexey y Anya le habían dicho a Dio que tenían que realizarle más pruebas antes de dar una respuesta segura. Y es que durante la conferencia a todos les habían entregado un sobre con los resultados de los últimos análisis que les realizaron. Al abrir su sobre y leer su contenido un gran desconcierto llenó a Dio pues no decía otra cosa que "por confirmar". Es por eso que al finalizar había salido lo más rápido y calmando que pudo en busca de respuestas. Le habían pedido que no se moviera mucho durante los análisis, pero ya se estaba cansando y el escáner no avanzaba muy rápido, además le habían dicho que faltaban otras dos pruebas además de esa.

La mente de Dio comenzó a recordar todo lo que paso una vez regresaron a la Tierra, o más bien trató de recordar, pues después de que Aoba y Hina desaparecieran tras el agujero temporal él se desmayó, no supo si fue por la carga emocional de la batalla o el hecho de que el _Bradyon_ se quedara definitivamente sin energía faltándole oxígeno.

 _Flash Back_

 _Lentamente sus pesados parpados se fueron abriendo dejando ver unos enormes zafiros a través de espesas y largas pestañas rubias, los desenfocados ojos miraron a su alrededor con desconcierto. Poco a poco la claridad iba llenándolos y al final Dio ya recordaba lo último que había pasado y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba como su habitación en la nave del_ Cygnus _._

 _Con suma calma se fue levantando de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba recostado, llevaba puesto un ligero pijama color azul pálido que nunca había usado y que recordaba tenerlo guardado dentro de uno de los últimos cajones de su armario. Sin cambiarse si quiera salió al pasillo y enfilo rumbo a la cabina de mando, se sentía verdaderamente cansado como si no hubiera dormido nada en mucho tiempo._

— _¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —preguntó al aire conforme iba avanzando a través de los diferentes corredores pues no había visto a absolutamente nadie y tampoco se escuchaba ningún sonido. Además, si sus sentidos no le fallaban todo parecía indicar que el_ Cygnus _no estaba en marcha._

 _Al llegar frente a las puertas de la cabina de mando escucho voces en el interior, rápidamente dirigió su mano a la placa que permitía que se abrieran las puertas, pero se detuvo justo antes de que sus dedos tocaran el frio metal._

" _¿Y si Zogilia tomó el mando de la nave?", se preguntó. Al mismo tiempo se dijo que eso era imposible, de ser así él no hubiera estado recostado en su habitación, más bien habría despertado dentro de una de las celdas donde anteriormente estuvo junto a Aoba._

" _Pero ¿y si me quieren tener como rehén?", volvió a pensar. Sintió como lentamente la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se obligó a tranquilizarse, no estaba armado, así que supuso que al abrir la puerta y no realizar algún movimiento brusco la gente del interior no le haría ningún daño. Ya después pensaría como escapar de ese lugar, por ahora no tenía la fuerza para planear nada._

 _Con nerviosismo fue acercando de nuevo su mano a la pequeña placa de metal, pero justo antes de que siquiera la tocara, la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Nasu que lo miraba con expresión de asombro._

— _¿eh?, ¡Ah! —gritó Nasu. Seguramente su grito se escuchó hasta fuera de la nave—. ¡Dio! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!, pero ¿Qué haces levantado? ¡te ves muy pálido! —decía sin dejarlo contestar una de las tantas preguntas que le hacía._

— _Tus gritos me pusieron pálido Mayuca. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? —cuestionó Dio, un poco irritado por la tranquilidad y aparente felicidad que veía en el rostro no solo de Nasu si no de los demás dentro de la cabina—. Y, ¿Dónde está el Comandante Gengo y la Teniente Kleinbeck? —volvió a preguntar mientras ingresaba dentro de la gran habitación. Conforme repasaba su vista por cada uno de los rostros que lo miraban entre divertidos y preocupados Dio se dio cuenta que también faltaba la Oficial Elvira._

— _Tranquilízate Dio, toma asiento y con calma te explicaremos que ha pasado en estos dos días que has estado inconsciente —dijo Jarl, con su típico tono de molestia._

— _¿De qué… hablas? ¿Dos días? —No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. "¿he estado inconsciente durante dos días?", se preguntó sintiéndose mareado de pronto._

— _¡Eh! —Lee logró sostenerlo de los hombros antes de que se callera, lo llevó hasta uno de los asientos y lo hizo recostarse un poco al reclinarlo hacia atrás—. Mira, debes tomártelo con clama, ¿está bien? Trata de calmarte un poco para que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte. Dio… —llamó y él lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco su respiración regresaba a la normalidad—. Dio, la guerra a finalizado._

 _Los ojos de Dio se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, pensó que seguramente había escuchado mal, la guerra ¿finalizada?, pero ¿Quién había ganado? ¿ellos? ¿Zogilia?, por la expresión que veía en cada uno de sus amigos pudo notar que no pudieron ser ellos los vencidos, pero…_

— _¿Cómo…? —Intentó preguntar, pero su voz sonó tan áspera, tosió un poco y Anessa le acercó un vaso con agua que tomó con calma, los latidos de su corazón aun resonaban en su mente, si era cierto lo que decían, ya todo estaría bien—. ¿Quién ganó la guerra? —logró preguntar al fin._

 _Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos como si no hubieran entendido su pregunta, a lo mejor no lo dijo lo suficientemente audible para que lo escucharan y él no se percató de ello._

— _Pregunté que si…_

— _No hubo bando ganador o perdedor Dio —ahora era él quien tenía una expresión de no haber entendido lo que le decían—. Alfried Gallant pidió hablar con el General del Ejército de La Alianza justo después de que aterrizamos la mañana de hace dos días._

— _Así es —explicó Jarl—. Gallant se comunicó con el Comandante Gengo justo después de que ingresaste al área médica del_ Cygnus _. Pidió que se le comunicara con quien nosotros considerábamos aceptaría reunirse con él sin problemas. No te voy a negar que a todos nos sorprendió su petición, pero una vez que Aoba… —realizó una pausa, observando la reacción de Dio—, una vez que Aoba se fue, Gallant replegó a las tropas que quedaban y dijo que esto ya había sido demasiado. Al principio pensamos que podría ser una trampa, pero los valiancer de Zogilia pronto regresaron a su nave y no trataron de atracarnos más._

— _Es… increíble… —dijo Dio, mientras cubría su rostro con las manos._

— _El Comandante Gengo le dijo que lo comunicaría con el General de División Green, que es el que más fe tuvo en nuestro proyecto y en lo que realizábamos —explicaba Jarl mientras se sentaba sobre uno de los asientos libres—. No supimos que fue de esa conversación hasta que nos pusimos en marcha para regresar a la Tierra._

— _Después… —dijo Lee siguiendo las palabras de Jarl—. Llegó un comunicado que informaba que, al aterrizar, cumpliéramos con la misión de proteger al General Richardson que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia la base de Hawái para hablar con el Teniente Coronel Gallant justo al aterrizar. Se reunieron a puerta cerrada dentro de un bungaló mar adentro con solo dos soldados acompañando a cada uno mientras todos los demás aguardábamos en la costa. Al finalizar, ambos comunicaron a los Generales del Ejército que no estaban dispuestos a continuar una guerra que estuvo a punto de costarles la vida de todo el mundo._

— _Aceptaron eso… ¿Así como así?_

— _Pues eso parece, la verdad es que la plática duro alrededor de tres horas y no dieron detalles al respecto, al menos no a todo el mundo —dijo Anessa._

— _Exacto —interrumpió Saburoto—, una vez que ambos hombres se fueron de la base ya nadie supo nada concreto, no fue hasta justo ayer por la noche que el Director General de La Alianza comunico que hoy por la mañana se celebraría en la sede del_ The Confederate Treaty of Liberty Alliance _en Nueva York,_ _un tratado de Paz que terminaría oficialmente con la guerra._

— _¿Qué? ¿Hoy?_

— _Sí, de echo Nasu iba de camino a despertarte para que pudieras verlo. Hablando de eso, Elvira no detectó nada inusual en tu salud a pesar de que casi mueres asfixiado. Tus signos estaban normales así que al ver que no despertabas supuso que la gran carga emocional por la batalla y el acoplamiento cansó tu mente. Nos sugirió que no te despertáramos, que solo necesitabas descanso —aclaró Lee._

— _Ya veo, gracias._

— _No te preocupes Dio, nos alegra que ya hayas despertado, nos diste un susto. Mandaremos por algo de comer, después de dos días debes tener hambre._

— _¿Aquí en la cabina? —dijo Nasu—, y ¿si se molesta el Comandante o la Teniente Lene?_

— _Bueno no tienen por qué saberlo, además es por Dio y ya va a comenzar la trasmisión._

— _De-De acuerdo._

 _Después de eso, la transmisión de la firma del Tratado de Paz comenzó. Se encontraban todos los altos mandos tanto de Zogilia como de La Alianza, y todos y cada uno de ellos expusieron sus ideas y desacuerdos, propusieron cosas y se rechazaron otras tantas. Por lo que pudo ver, su padre también estaba ahí. Al final, con el acta ya redactada, se le dio lectura y todos los ahí presentes firmaron estar de acuerdo con lo estipulado. Y como icono de dicho pacto, el Teniente Coronel Gallant y el General del Ejercito Richardson estrecharon sus manos, ambos hombres habían sido elegidos para ese importante acto en señal de Paz pues fue que gracias a ellos todo eso sucedió._

 _Una semana después se firmaron los acuerdos restantes. Se comenzaron a realizar campañas de paz para que la población dejara las hostilidades atrás y también, para promover la convivencia social entre todas las naciones afectadas, se creó un acuerdo que decía que el final de la guerra seria celebrado durante tres días a partir del primer aniversario._

" _Aoba, Hina, ustedes también hicieron esto posible", pensó Dio tristemente, una vez que la transmisión finalizo._

 _Fin Flash Back_

—Dio, ¿Dio me oyes? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Anya, sacándolo de sus viejos recuerdos. Miró hacia su dirección—. ¿Estás bien? No me respondiste cuando te llame la primera vez, pensamos que algo había salido mal.

—Estoy bien, solo que… estoy cansado —contestó Dio, el vacío que siempre sentía al recordar a los dos chicos se volvió a instalar en su pecho, pero trató de ignorarlo.

—De acuerdo, si quieres podemos continuar mañana, ya que te sientas mejor —sugirió Elvira.

—No, no es necesario, puedo continuar —dijo ya repuesto—, además, mañana necesito regresar a Tokio, el _Cygnus_ comenzara una nueva misión de búsqueda, te lo dijeron, ¿no?

—Así es, pero me temo que como las anteriores veces yo no podré acompañarlos, de hecho, le pedí a la Capitana Lene que ya no volviera a requerir de mis servicios, no puedo dejar por mucho tiempo este lugar y ella lo sabe, pero esta vez mandaré a Alexey con ustedes, Lene ya lo aprobó y ahora el será el Oficial Técnico del _Cygnus_.

—Entiendo, los demás se quedarán desconcertados con tu decisión —comentó sin emoción.

—Lo sé, saluda a todos de mi parte. Tendré una línea de comunicación directa con ustedes en caso de que haya un problema que no puedan solucionar.

—¡Oye! ¿Acaso dudas de mis capacidades? Soy tan bueno como tú para que lo sepas _Elv_ —dijo Alexey en tono ofendido al escuchar esto último.

—Sé que lo harás bien Alex, solo quería molestar un poco —contestó Elvira con tono conciliador de quien explica algo a un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una rabieta.

—Valla hermanito, que mal carácter traes hoy ¿eh? —decía su hermana mientras trataba de sofocar sus risitas.

—Estás celosa porque yo iré en una misión muy importante y tú no. —Se burló Alexey mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Dio observaba en silencio el intercambio entre los tres investigadores y pensó que no habría ningún problema con tener a Alexey a bordo. Recordó que después de que regreso a su casa de las misiones de reconstrucción, paso junto a su hermana el tiempo restante hasta el momento en que recibió una llamada de la doctora Elvira avisándole que las instalaciones ya habían terminado y que la Investigación ya había arrojado nuevos resultados positivos. Ante eso, Dio tomó un vuelo hacia Canadá. Al llegar le hicieron nuevos estudios totalmente diferentes a los realizados anteriormente, los resultados solo confirmaron lo que ya le había dicho anteriormente la doctora Elvira; su onda de énfasis había cambiado con el entrenamiento, pero no se acercaba para nada a la onda estándar, por otro lado, tampoco seguía el mismo patrón de distorsión que se presentó al acoplarse con Aoba. La doctora Elvira le dijo que su onda simplemente había cambiado, que era como si fuera otra onda estándar ya que se comportaba de la misma manera que la original. Una vez confirmado todo esto, le dijo que le crearía un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento para hacer más fuerte su _onda única_ , que este sería menos exhaustivo que el entrenamiento convencional, que lo podría realizar sin problemas en el Laboratorio de Investigación que se encontraba en la base de Tokio y que solo iba ser necesario que lo tomara durante tres días cada semana. Todo con la condición de que tendría que viajar a Canadá cada medio año para que la doctora Elvira le realizara los análisis correspondientes. La única mala noticia era que Dio aun no podría acoplarse con un compañero, la doctora Elvira por ese entonces tenía la teoría que dicho compañero tendría que ser entrenado para igualar la _onda única_ de Dio.

—Bueno ya basta de discusiones, continuemos entonces, ¿te parece bien Dio? —preguntó Elvira a través del cristal.

—Sí, continuemos —contestó estoicamente.

Los otros dos análisis duraron alrededor de una hora cada uno, para cuando termino, la doctora Elvira le dijo a Dio que su onda de énfasis se encontraba en un excelente estado, pero que al parecer ya no presentaba nuevos cambios, es lo que necesitaban confirmar y al parecer estaba claro que la _onda única_ de Dio ya había llegado a su máxima expresión. A consecuencia de ello le dijo que pronto iría a Tokio –tal vez a mediados de abril– para realizar la primera prueba de acoplamiento, ya que durante esos años los tres investigadores diseñaron un nuevo programa de entrenamiento a posibles compañeros para tratar de que Dio volviera a pilotar un valiancer de acoplamiento.

Al salir del laboratorio Dio busco a Fromm con la mirada, pero no lo vio, así que decidió caminar hacia la pequeña estancia al final de pasillo por si se encontraba ahí. Al llegar lo encontró recostado a lo largo del pequeño sofá café, totalmente dormido. Lo observó. Fromm había tenido suerte, su distorsión al acoplarse con Aoba, a pesar de ser igual a la de Dio, no había sido tan grave por lo que con el entrenamiento convencional había logrado corregir esa distorsión en su onda de énfasis. Era uno de los mejores pilotos del mundo y estaba junto a Dio, ambos como tripulantes del _Cygnus_.

—¡Fromm, despierta! —habló, tocando su hombro para que despertara.

—¿eh?, ¿Dónde? No estaba durmiendo —dijo cuándo lo miro a los ojos—, bien ¿ahora si me vas a decir que te dijeron los doctores y que decían tus resultados, o como siempre te lo guardaras y yo lo tendré que averiguar por mi parte?

Dio sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Fromm, todos le decían que había cambiado tras el final de la guerra. Le decían que antes era una persona seria, pero reconocían que había algo cálido en su personalidad. Ahora, que no solo era serio si no que había cerrado totalmente su corazón y se había vuelto frio. El hecho de que la doctora Elvira y los demás le dijeran que por fin había una posibilidad de volver a acoplarse con alguien lo lleno de algo que creyó perdido, lo hizo sentir útil. Todo eso lo animó a decirle a Fromm las nuevas noticias y la situación en general o tal vez solo lo haría para que lo dejara de molestar.

—Te lo diré, vamos afuera. Necesito un poco de aire fresco y este aire de enero es perfecto —dijo Dio, caminando hacia la salida.

Al otro día Dio ya iba de camino a Tokio junto a otros de sus compañeros de la academia, entre ellos Fromm que se encontraba dormido a su lado. Hace años pensó que no volvería a montar una unidad de acoplamiento para luchar. Creyó que podría pilotarlos en caso de desastres naturales y ese tipo de cosas. Que, en vez de ser armamento de batalla, pasarían a ser unidades de ayuda y soporte en casos de emergencia. Se equivocó. Al igual que muchos otros, falló al pensar que las batallas se detendrían. Ya llevaban año y medio peleando contra un nuevo enemigo que amenazaba la delicada Paz que habían conseguido.

A pesar de que la guerra entre Zogilia y La Alianza había terminado después de firmado el Tratado de Paz, dos grupos de rebeldes de ambos bandos que al parecer no habían quedado conformes, aparecieron a principios de 2090. Desde el anonimato ambos grupos decían que su lado tenía que haber sido el vencedor, que eso de "la cooperación entre naciones" era mera estupidez y que todos los gobernantes eran una bola de cobardes. Al principio, como eran meras palabras y mensajes, no se les presto mucha atención pues pensaron que con el tiempo todos ellos entenderían que la decisión que se tomo fue la correcta ya que el mundo entero vio como a causa de una estúpida guerra de poder todo lo que conocían estuvo a punto de ser destruido, con ambos lados perdedores.

Fue un completo error creer que los rebeldes aceptarían eso. Casi seis meses después de que aparecieron se comenzaron a producir diversos ataques de tipo terrorista en varias ciudades del mundo. Eso no se podía permitir así que todos los líderes mundiales involucrados habían acordado cooperar y ayudarse mutuamente, aunque no de manera oficial. Habían puesto a trabajar de manera individual a sus agencias de seguridad y en cooperativo a algunas de las unidades del ejército que quedaron disponibles después de la guerra. Al principio, como los atentados no habían dañado a nadie ya que se producían en lugares que en algún momento del día llegaban a estar vacíos, las agencias de seguridad se pusieron en marcha para detenerlos antes de que lograran lastimar a alguien, dejando al ejército al margen, pero por más esfuerzo que ponían, no habían logrado capturar a ningún sospechoso. Tiempo después y aun sin detenidos, vino lo peor, a finales de ese año y principios de 2091 se produjeron las primeras bajas causadas por estos siniestros, 114 muertos en un centro comercial de la ciudad de Nueva York en Estados Unidos; una semana exactamente después, otro ataque tuvo lugar a una nave perteneciente a las principales redes aéreas de la Republica de Zogilia, en esa catástrofe hubo 234 muertes y nuevamente a la semana 160 y 238 muertos en un ataque a un hotel en Inglaterra y al norte de Zogilia, respectivamente.

Después de eso quedó claro que no eran grupos inofensivos que solo trataban de llamar la atención. Desde entonces, como un problema bastante serio, se declaró un estado de alerta internacional y se firmó un pacto de cooperación mutua que solo consistió en la obligación de compartir información. Las armadas de todas las naciones se pusieron en marcha en cada país, utilizando arsenal disponible que se utilizó durante la extinta guerra para dar caza a esos terroristas. Dicho arsenal incluía también el uso de valiancer de acoplamiento y es por ello por lo que tanto Dio, Fromm y muchos otros decidieron poner todo su empeño para poder ayudar a detener a aquellos que intentaban arruinar la paz que tanto había costado. Pero ya había pasado un año de ello y por más que investigaban y buscaban no habían podido solucionar nada. Exceptuando lo ocurrido en diciembre de 2090, los atentados no se daban muy seguido. Se producían dos –un primero y otro en respuesta– casi cada mes. Pero desde que comenzó 2092 habían aumentado a dos casi cada semana, incluso había aumentado el nivel de daño. Los rebeldes parecían fantasmas y la tensión entre naciones aumentaba con cada desastre en donde mucha gente salía lastimada, viejas riñas salían a la luz, los ciudadanos comenzaban a tomar partido diciendo que tal vez estos rebeldes tenían razón. Para Dio estaba claro que ese era el cometido de esos malditos, pero ellos tampoco se rendirían, pues Dio confiaba que pronto los atraparían. Por el momento los gobiernos trataban de mantenerse en calma.

—Espero que la misión de mañana de por fin buenos resultados y que no sea otra pista falsa —dijo Dio mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del avión.

* * *

xxx

Un hombre caminaba por entre pasillos bien iluminados, las paredes cobrizas reflejaban su sombra que apresurada se dirigía a donde su jefe le había indicado. Pronto llegó frente a un enorme portón de acero, lo abrió y siguió las ordenes que se le habían dado.

«Qué bueno que llegaste, te estábamos esperando», decía una voz a través de un monitor con pantalla oscura colocado a la cabecera de una gran mesa de madera con cristal, a su alrededor había otros hombres, por lo que pudo distinguir uno de ellos era el cabecilla de los rebeldes de Zogilia.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude, señor, estoy a sus órdenes —dijo, haciendo una reverencia a nadie en particular.

«Te he llamado porque te encargaras de que estos hombres aquí presentes, tengan lo necesario para cumplir su meta, todo lo que te pidan que podamos proveerles se los darás», decía la voz del monitor. El mismo tono que le había escuchado hace ya tanto tiempo, siniestra y escalofriante.

—De-de acuerdo señor.

«Ya escucharon, este hombre ayudara a que ustedes puedan realizar sus objetivos, les aseguro que todos aquellos que se opusieron a su nación pagaran por la humillación», dijo la voz dirigiéndose al grupo de hombres sentados alrededor de la pantalla.

—Como usted diga, aceptamos con gusto la ayuda que nos ofrece, estamos agradecidos de que sin pedir nada a cambio quisiera contribuir a nuestra causa —dijo el líder del grupo de Zogilia.

«Bien, ya pueden retirarse», ordeno la voz desde el monitor.

El hombre se retiró junto a los de Zogilia y una vez que los despidió a la entrada de aquel hotel, saco su teléfono celular y marcó a un número desconocido.

—Todo va de acuerdo con el plan, señor.

«Bien, encárgate de que siga así. Lo único que me sigue disgustando es que las primeras investigaciones nos tomaran tanto tiempo, casi dos años ¡maldición!», se escuchó un gritó.

—Lo-lo se señor, pero por fin las investigaciones dieron resultados, ahora todo va a continuar a como usted lo planeo.

«Lo sé, bueno regresa a tu habitación y espera a que te vuelva a llamar, asegúrate que los de Zogilia se hayan retirado y alejado lo suficiente, en media hora llegaran los de la vieja Alianza y no quiero que se encuentren, no nos podemos permitir un error. Les diré lo mismo que a estos idiotas, te llamare, tu vendrás y dirás de nuevo lo mismo, ¿entendido?», dijo la voz a través del teléfono.

—Si.

«He dado las órdenes para que comience la segunda parte del plan, tu síguete encargando de nuestros distractores para que nadie lo note», escuchó las ordenes que le daban a través del aparato.

—Como diga.

«Bien, ahora cuelga y espera», el hombre así lo hizo, aun sentía como los vellos de todo su cuerpo seguían erizados.

En otro lugar:

—Pronto todo el mundo pagara. Y yo seré su salvador. —dijo una voz cargada de odio y resentimiento mientras se escuchaba el característico pitido al otro lado de la línea telefónica que indicaba que el otro interlocutor había cortado la llamada.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero sus reviews.

Hasta entonces.


	4. Capítulo 3 Entre bodas y festivales

Hola!

DISCLAIMER: Buddy Complex no me pertenece, ni los personajes que salen en la serie de anime. Lo único mio es la trama y los OC que aparecen por ahí.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es slash, yaoi, si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro tiempo**

 **Capítulo 3. Entre bodas y festivales**

" _ELVIRA Y LEE_

 _JUNTO CON VUESTRAS FAMILIAS,_

 _TENEMOS EL HONOR DE INVITAROS A NUESTRO ENLACE_

 _QUE TENDRA LUGAR_

 _EL PROXIMO DÍA 20 DE JUNIO DE 2092 A LAS 14:30 HORAS EN LA_

 _CATEDRAL DE_ ST. MARY'S, _TOKYO_

 _A CONTINUACION CELEBRAREMOS ESTE ACONTECIMIENTO TODOS JUNTOS_

 _EN LA MANSION LÉBEDEV EN LA CIUDAD DE TOKYO_ "

Con cuidado guardó la invitación de boda dentro de uno de los cajones en su mesita de noche y tomó uno de los libros que había estado leyendo desde hace mucho pero que por falta de tiempo no había podido terminar, lo abrió en la página que había dejado marcada y se dispuso a leer, solo que su mente no estaba muy de acuerdo pues estaba empeñada en viajar a otros temas.

Dio no entendía como Lee y la doctora Elvira podían pensar en una boda a esas alturas y aun con tantos problemas encima. Podía entenderlo, sí, pero él consideraba que sería más prudente esperar a que todo estuviera en verdadera paz. No quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran a ser blanco de alguno de los bandos rebeldes. La invitación le llegó hace poco más de un mes, Lee y Elvira se habían presentado en su mansión una tarde dos días después de que llegaran de una misión, habían aprovechado que por unos días estarían todos en casa hasta las siguientes órdenes. Ese día antes de entregar las buenas nuevas estuvieron hablando con él un rato, en lo que su familia regresaba. Su hermana había salido a comprar unas cosas para su escuela y había obligado a su padre a acompañarla aprovechando que estaba de visita por una temporada.

Desde que la guerra terminó, el señor Weinberg había cambiado su manera de ser para con sus hijos. Desde un principio siempre supo que Dio corría peligro estando al frente de la batalla, pero, fue hasta ese último día en que de verdad pudo perderlo, que sintió que se había estado equivocando por mucho tiempo, siendo injusto con él al culparlo por la muerte de su esposa y la parálisis de Fiona. Al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que había dejado sola a su hija por mucho tiempo incluso cuando ella más lo necesitó. Ahora, para compensar un poco todos aquellos errores que cometió, aun teniendo mucho trabajo, siempre buscaba la manera de pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Le preocupada mucho que Dio fuera enviado a las recientes misiones, que, si bien por ahora eran solo de búsqueda, en algún momento llegaría el enfrentamiento y temía que su hijo fuera a salir herido.

Fiona por su parte, a pesar de la parálisis, siempre se mostraba feliz y contenta de tener a su familia con ella. La guerra le había quitado a su madre, pero había ayudado a que su ferviente deseo de unir más a Dio con su padre se hiciera realidad. Después de más de tres años había dejado el cuerpo de niña atrás y ahora con 15, casi 16 años, era toda una señorita alegre, responsable y muy optimista. Su cabello ahora le llegaba por encima de la cintura y sus facciones se habían estilizado, solo sus ojos seguían igual de cálidos y risueños, además, había fortalecido su carácter, si bien seguía siendo amable y considerada con los que la rodeaban, no dejaba que nadie la hiciera sentir mal o que molestaran a sus seres queridos. Prácticamente es Fiona la que mantiene a raya a los dos hombres que viven con ella y Dio siempre está de acuerdo con su padre cuando le dice que cada vez se parece más a su madre.

No fue mucho el tiempo que Elvira y Lee estuvieron hablando con él pues en cuanto Fiona y su padre llegaron a la mansión, los dos prometidos hablaron del motivo de su visita, que no era otro que hacerles entrega de la invitación a su boda esperando que los tres miembros de la familia Weinberg los acompañaran en tan importante evento. Decir que la expresión de sorpresa en los tres rostros fue la esperada, era decir mucho pues ninguno de los tres se imaginaba que en tiempos como esos ellos pensaran en celebrar una boda. En sí no era tan mal momento, ya no había guerra, pero el hecho de estar bajo asecho por grupos rebeldes peligrosos tampoco era como estar en completa paz.

 _Flash back_

— _Bueno, el verdadero motivo de nuestra visita es hacerles la cordial invitación a que asistan a nuestra boda, se celebrara dentro de un mes, aquí tienen la invitación, por favor espero nos honren con su presencia —decía un nervioso Lee a los tres integrantes de la familia Weinberg._

— _Esto es… —el señor Weinberg carraspeo un poco para no parecer tan sorprendido—. Esto es inesperado, pero les agradecemos la invitación, ahí estaremos —decía mientras miraba a su hijo._

— _Claro, gracias. Pero… —Se detuvo un poco como analizando sus palabras—. ¿No les parece que no es un buen momento para realizar una boda? Estamos en medio de un serio problema y…_

— _No te preocupes por eso Dio, ya hemos hablado de ello, veras, cuando terminó la guerra no tuvimos tiempo para nada pues de inmediato ambos nos llenamos de nuevas responsabilidades y una vez que ya todo iba bien, aparecen los rebeldes y de nuevo ya no pudimos hacer nada —explicaba Elvira a todos los presentes—, sé que no son los mejores tiempos, pero… —miró hacia Lee y luego regreso su vista a ellos, pero ya no dijo nada más._

— _Habrá la seguridad necesaria para evitar cualquier incidente, todo estará bien —continuó Lee._

— _Y aprovechando la visita —dijo Elvira mirándolo con más seriedad—, quería decirte que la próxima prueba será dentro de dos meses, en julio._

— _Claro, esperaré su llamada —contestó Dio en tono serio mientras sentía la mirada de sus familiares en él._

— _Bueno, nosotros ya nos retiramos, aún nos falta visitar a los demás._

— _Los acompaño a la entrada —ofreció Dio._

— _Bien, con su permiso señor Weinberg, señorita Fiona. —Se despidió Lee, realizando una leve reverencia._

— _Nos vemos pronto, señor, Fiona —dijo Elvira, siguiendo a su prometido._

— _Hasta luego Comandante Lee, doctora Hill y de nuevo gracias por la invitación._

— _Adiós. —Se despidió la pequeña Fiona con una dulce sonrisa, justo después de su padre._

 _Una vez llegaron a la entrada, Dio le preguntó por los nuevos avances en la investigación sobre los resultados de la prueba que se le realizo en abril, la doctora Elvira solo le pudo decir que estaban trabajando duro en ello pero que por el momento no le quería adelantar nada. Que tendría que esperar a dentro de dos meses. Después de ello Dio se despidió de sus dos amigos y entro a su hogar, preparándose mentalmente para las preguntas de su padre y su hermana con respecto a esas nuevas pruebas, no les había comentado nada al respecto, pero creyó que ya era el momento de decirles que existía la posibilidad de que volviera a pilotar un valiancer de acoplamiento y que lo más probable es que fuera para utilizarlo en combate._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Dio escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación así que con calma cerro el libro que en ese momento tenía en sus manos pero que no había comenzado a leer y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa al lado de su cama pensando que tal vez nunca podría terminar de leerlo.

ooo

—Adelante —escuchó desde dentro de la habitación.

—Soy yo Dio —dijo Fiona mientras asomaba su hermoso rostro a través de la puerta.

—Pasa Fiona, ¿Qué pasa, hay algún problema? —dijo su hermano. Estaba sentado al borde de su cama, por lo visto había estado leyendo o eso creyó al ver el libro mal colocado a un lado de Dio.

—No, no es eso, solo quería hablar contigo un momento.

—De acuerdo, adelante.

Fiona lentamente se adentró en el cuarto de su hermano. Quería contarle algo importante, y también quería preguntarle si ya tenía todo listo para la boda del Comandante Lee y de la doctora Hill que se celebraría al día siguiente. Con calma condujo su silla al través de la habitación hasta colocarla a un lado de donde Dio estaba de pie y al llegar a su lado observo como su hermano se acomodaba en una silla que tenía cerca.

—Bien, dime de qué quieres hablar.

—¿Eh? Claro… esto… —decía Fiona un poco nerviosa—. Dio, yo he estado… bueno veras… —Fiona no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano sin que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. Desde hace un tiempo les venía diciendo que les tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero que como aún no estaba lista ellos tendrían que ser pacientes.

—¿Qué pasa Fiona, segura que no es algo malo? —dijo Dio acercándose un poco a ella.

—No, no, no es nada malo —suspiró y respiró hondo para aclarar su mente y decirle lo que tenía que decirle sin revelar aun nada—. ¿Recuerdas que les he estado diciendo a papá y a ti sobre una sorpresa que les tengo preparada?

—Sí.

—Bueno, pues esta lista, pero… Dio yo… sé que papá y tu estarán muy felices y emocionados cuando se las muestre, ya lo verán mañana durante la boda de Lee y Elvira, solo que es su día y no quisiera quitarles atención, hable con Elvira y me dijo que no habría ningún problema, que ella estaría muy contenta si fuera durante su boda, pero quiero saber tu opinión, aunque no te puedo decir qué cosa es la sorpresa —dijo Fiona con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano esperando su respuesta.

—Pues… si la doctora Elvira y Lee están de acuerdo, yo no tengo ningún problema, hablare con papá para que esté preparado, ya que por lo visto es algo grande ¿eh? —decía Dio, sonriendo ligera pero sinceramente a su hermana. Solo con ella y con su padre se permitía ser un poco cálido.

—¿En serio Dio? Te lo agradecería mucho, no quisiera que papá haga un pequeño espectáculo, con esa nueva faceta que tiene no dudo que así sea —decía Fiona, mientras reía y recordaba cómo era ahora su padre con ellos desde el final de la guerra.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Fiona vio cómo su hermano soltaba una pequeña risa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Ella sonrió más en respuesta, era tan agradable ver a su hermano así y no con su eterna máscara de frialdad.

—Gracias Dio, otra cosa, ya tienes todo listo para mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo señalando a su guardarropa.

Fiona volteo a donde Dio le señalo y vio colgado en la puerta junto al espejo, un elegante traje de color negro, con camisa blanca y corbata color amarillo pálido.

—¡Oh! Dio es perfecto, estoy segura de que te quedara muy bien —decía Fiona acercándose al hermoso traje que se encontraba dentro de un porta-traje transparente.

—Papá me ayudo a escogerlo, se empeñó tanto en llevarme, dijo que también necesitaba comprar uno para él. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? Sueles tardarte demasiado —dijo Dio, a lo que Fiona solo atino haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Eso no es verdad Dio, solo me tardo lo necesario —contestó Fiona, mientras involuntariamente hacía por ponerse de pie. Rápidamente se ' _rindió'_ , pues era inútil y enseño la lengua a su hermano y volvió a hacer un puchero esperando que Dio no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada—. Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, es-es noche así que es mejor ir a dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.

—Claro, descansa Fiona.

—Hasta mañana Dio —dijo y salió de la habitación de su hermano. De verdad esperaba que no hubiera notado nada o su sorpresa se arruinaría.

ooo

—¿Será posible? —dijo Dio al aire mientras salía de su habitación rumbo a la de su padre para hablar con él acerca de la sorpresa de Fiona. Dio ya se había formado una idea que esperaba fuera verdad, de ser así, no dudaba de que su padre armaría un pequeño escandalo al recibirla.

"Sería increíble que eso pasara, mamá tu estarías tan orgullosa de ella", pensó Dio mientras daba unos ligeros toques a la puerta de madera frente a él, con una pequeña pero tierna y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Era una verdadera bendición tener a su hermana cerca, Dio de verdad no se habría perdonado si hubiera llegado a perder a su hermana también.

Al otro día Dio se despertó temprano con la noticia de que Fiona se había ido a casa de la doctora Elvira, porque –según le había dicho su padre–, Elvira había dicho que la necesitaba ahí pues iba a ser ella quien lanzaría los pétalos durante la marcha nupcial de la novia al altar. Rápidamente se desperezó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para preparar la bañera, una vez que estuvo lista se desnudó y se sumergió hasta la altura de los hombros. Mientras se relajaba poco a poco iba pensando en lo que le dijo la doctora Elvira antes de irse la tarde que les fue a dejar la invitación. Dentro de un mes sería la segunda prueba con su compañero para ver si podía realizar un acoplamiento exitoso.

Dio recordó que durante la primera prueba realizada en abril las cosas no habían salido bien, su onda al principio estaba dejando que su acoplamiento con Liam –un estudiante que se había ofrecido al nuevo entrenamiento para ser su compañero– fuera bien, pero llego un momento antes de estar en niveles aceptables, que el chico comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza e inmediatamente la doctora Elvira detuvo el acoplamiento y mandó a Liam con Alexey y Anya para unos análisis. A Dio le preguntó si no sentía molestia alguna y él contestó que no puesto que no había sentido nada extraño mientras se acoplaba, le dijo que solo durante un momento sintió una pequeña molestia en la cabeza pero que no creía que tuviera importancia. Supuso que se debió a su compañero pues justo después de eso la doctora Elvira había detenido el proceso. Ese mismo día por la tarde le había dicho que Liam estaba bien pero que su onda de énfasis a pesar de ser ya bastante semejante a la suya había sido rechazada en algún momento del proceso. Para ser más concisos, su propia _onda única_ de énfasis había rechazado la de su compañero cambiándose a sí misma. Eso tenía muy sorprendida a la doctora Elvira, pero ella ya tenía una teoría y le había explicado que, al ser una onda de énfasis diferente, probablemente necesitaban ajustar el entrenamiento para que las ondas de los demás también se ajustaran a una onda versátil y que cambiaran cuando esta lo hiciera.

Eso desde abril. Por ahora el programa lo estaban desarrollando Alexey y Anya con constante asesoría de Elvira, ya que ella misma no podía realizarlo personalmente pues desde entonces ya estaba planeando su boda. De hecho, ella misma se había dado unas semi vacaciones, un mes antes de la boda para preparar todo y otro para después pues quería tiempo con su marido. Dio sabía que durante el tiempo que la investigadora llevaba en Japón –justo hace un mes– no había dejado de estar en contacto con sus Investigadores en Canadá a cada momento que la necesitaran. Dio no dudaba de la competencia de los gemelos para el desarrollo y aplicación del nuevo entrenamiento, pero estaba seguro de que con la doctora Elvira presente en los avances, este sería mucho más rápido.

Mientras Dio salía de la bañera y se colocaba una mullida toalla alrededor de su cadera, recordaba que la doctora Elvira le había dicho que planeaba regresar a Canadá después de su prueba en julio. También estaba al tanto de que Alexey y Anya habían llegado a Tokio una semana antes de la boda y según sabia permanecerían ahí hasta llevar a cabo el ensayo, después los tres partirán de regreso rumbo a los laboratorios dependiendo de los resultados que se obtuvieran. Una vez de vuelta en su habitación, olvido todo eso y se dispuso a arreglarse pues no podía llegar tarde, se lo había prometido a su hermana, además de que Lee lo mataría de ser así. Cuando ya estuvo listo salió del cuarto rumbo al de su padre para que fueran juntos a la Catedral de Tokio.

Al llegar quedo tan impresionado por lo grandiosa que se veía la Catedral de _St. Mary_ cuya estructura moderna por si sola era imponente. La parte baja del atrio de la iglesia tenía esparcidas, sin orden alguno, esferas de flores blancas y luces de cristal que parecían estar flotando a una altura de metro y medio del suelo y justo por el centro dejaban un sendero que llegaba a la pequeña escalinata donde había un hermoso barandal color blanco adornado con flores echas de cristal de colores y un poco de naturaleza muerta que simulaba enredarse. La parte alta del atrio, como era pequeña, tenía una alfombra de color rojo que cubría todo el suelo; flores del mismo tipo que en la entrada decoraban el marco de la enorme puerta caoba. El tono blanco de los pétalos de las flores se veía remarcado por delicados detalles de naturaleza muerta que formaban una especie de enredadera, la cual parecía crecer a lo largo de todo el vitral frontal. Todo en conjunto hacía ver muy hermosa la Catedral. Cuando Dio entro al recinto, quedo aún más sorprendido pues las cuatro hileras de bancos tenían por encima de ellas esferas de luz que iluminaban todo el lugar contrastando armoniosamente con el tono oscuro de las paredes, el altar estaba exquisitamente adornado con el mismo tipo de flores que en el exterior, una alfombra roja cubría el pasillo del centro y la luz de esa hora del día se filtraba por entre los cristales del fondo y laterales, dando a todo el lugar un ambiente etéreo.

Dio decidió tomar asiento junto a su padre en una de las bancas centrales de la parte de enfrente. Los demás invitados no tardaron en llegar y para cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para las tres el recinto ya se encontraba completamente lleno. Deslizo su vista por todo el lugar reconociendo a varios de sus amigos pensando que ya tendría tiempo, al final de la celebración, para irlos a saludar. Lee ya estaba parado al frente del altar y el sacerdote ya se encontraba listo para recibir a la novia.

Pronto, comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar el armonioso sonido del órgano anunciando la entrada de Elvira. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie volteando hacia la entrada, los ojos de Dio se abrieron de la impresión al ver, frente a la hermosa novia, a su querida hermana que vestía un lindo vestido de color verde pálido con adornos en rosa, calzaba unos bonitos zapatos a juego sin tacón y sus pasos eran tranquilos y firmes mientras lanzaba los pétalos de flor blanca dando paso a la futura esposa. Detrás de él escuchó el jadeo de impresión de su padre, y ¿cómo no?, Fiona estaba de pie, caminando, después de que pensaron que jamás podría volverlo a hacer.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se acercó a ellos, les sonrió y los abrazo para después colocarse en medio de los dos, sabía que su padre se moría de ganas por saber cómo ese milagro había sucedido, pues Dio también quería saberlo, pero la ceremonia ya estaba por comenzar y le había prometido a Fiona que no llamarían la atención, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su padre colocaba una mano al hombro de su hermana mientras una lagrima de felicidad surcaba su apenas viejo rostro. Ya tendrían todo el día para enterarse de todo. Por lo mientras atendieron a la ceremonia que ya había comenzado.

ooo

Se sentía mareado. Se dijo que definitivamente ya no tomaría una copa más de esa bebida desconocida que estaban sirviendo en una de las fuentes a un costado del enorme salón que tenía la mansión de los Lébedev. Amplios ventanales cubrían una de las paredes, daban salida a terrazas desde donde se podía observar un hermoso jardín lleno de solamente rosas rojas y blancas. El clima del exterior era perfecto para un paseo romántico y Fromm lamento tanto haber discutido con Anessa, pero es que pensaba que la chica era, a veces, un poco insoportable.

"Me la pasare completamente solo", pensó mientras miraba como la feliz pareja de recién casados bailaba en el centro del salón.

Toda la fiesta había sido espectacular, la comida, la música, el ambiente, todo. Ya no había muchas personas, pues ya era casi media noche. Desde donde Fromm se encontraba podía observar como Dio fulminaba con la mirada a un chico que había invitado a bailar a su hermana, y no lo culpaba, si él tuviera una linda hermana como Fiona, no solo estaría fulminando con la mirada a quien quiera que se atreviera a acercársele. Fromm supuso que ahora que Fiona comenzaba a caminar Dio sería más sobreprotector con ella, y de su padre mejor ni se hable. Recordó que al terminar la ceremonia religiosa y una vez llegaron al salón, Dio y su padre se llevaron a Fiona para hablar a una de las terrazas, habían tardado un rato considerable y al entrar de nuevo, Fromm observo que los tres miembros de la familia Weinberg estaban verdaderamente felices, Fiona y su padre estaban inseparables riendo a cada momento y aunque Dio no lo demostrara abiertamente, Fromm sabía que estaba dichoso por ver a su hermana de pie.

Dio le contó que su hermana, después de que las relaciones con Zogilia mejoraron, decidió buscar otra opinión médica con ayuda de la doctora Elvira quien se comunicó con el ahora General Gallant para que les ayudara. A escondidas de sus familiares Fiona se había comunicado con un médico especialista, quien acepto ir a Tokio para poder realizarle los estudios necesarios y darle un diagnóstico, ella se sorprendió mucho cuando el doctor le dijo que era posible que volviera a caminar. Una vez que le explicó cómo sería el tratamiento y todos los procedimientos médicos, Fiona le pidió a Elvira que junto con Lee la ayudaran, pues quería que fueran ellos los responsables de dar las autorizaciones médicas. Según el especialista no era tan grave el problema, les dijo que no entendía cómo es que los anteriores médicos no le dieron una solución y todos supusieron que fue debido a la guerra de ese entonces. Entonces Fiona pensó que, si todo salía bien, le daría una sorpresa a Dio y su padre. La habían operado dos veces, en las que a ellos les decía que iba a visitar a Elvira a Canadá, luego con pretexto de clases de piano, tomaba sus rehabilitaciones, hasta que por fin dieron frutos. Fromm estaba bastante sorprendido y no solo él, sino todos sus amigos, por la tenacidad y coraje de la joven Weinberg. Todavía no se podía mantener en pie por muchas horas pues aún no terminaba el tratamiento, todavía tendría que seguir usando la silla en la que se transportaba por algunos meses, pero al parecer todo iba por buen camino, además, ahora ya tenía a su familia para seguir apoyándola.

—Eh Fromm, ¿Qué haces ahí tan solitario? —dijo Jarl acercándose a él por entre la gente que aún se encontraba bailando.

—Nada, solo observo que todos parecen muy felices. No sabía que Nasu ya tenía pareja, y menos que fuera él, me sorprendió verla llegar de la mano de ese _cabeza hueca_ —dijo Fromm mientras miraba una de las mesas en donde Nasu besaba a Tarjim Vasily.

—Solo tú te llevas así con él, no es mal tipo y lo sabes.

—Ya, solo bromeo, la verdad, se ven muy bien juntos, aunque pensé que él estaba interesado en alguien más ¿sabes? Y que ella aun extrañaba a… bueno tu sabes.

—¿sí? Bueno, las cosas cambian.

—Lo sé, de verdad todos se ven muy felices hoy.

—Bueno, será porque en realidad lo están, ¿no?, nadie quiere recordar que aún no hay paz ahí afuera.

—Sí, eso parece, pero es mejor eso a pensar que no se pueden tener momentos así, ¿no crees? —dijo Fromm sonriendo dulcemente. Aun en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar algo de embriaguez.

—Supongo que tienes razón, uhm… ¿y Anessa? La última vez que la vi estaba contigo.

—Si bueno, lo que pasa es que…

—Espera, ¿escuchaste? —preguntó Jarl, mirando hacia una de las terrazas—. Creí haber visto un pequeño destello y luego escuchado una especie de ruido metálico.

—No, ¿Qué…?

De pronto todo a su alrededor se puso negro, se habían apagado las luces, hubo un enorme destello fuera del salón seguido de una explosión. Se desató el caos, la gente comenzó a correr, a lo lejos pudo ver a Dio salir corriendo en dirección de la explosión mientras su padre y su hermana junto a la demás gente corrían al lado contrario para ponerse a salvo. Fromm y Jarl fueron tras su amigo, los estaban atacando.

ooo

—Eh Hina, tranquila, ahorita regresa, no le va a pasar nada —dijo Ryu a una muy nerviosa chica de pelo negro.

—Ya lo sé, solo… Tienes razón, no sé qué me pasa —contestó mientras se ocupaba de acomodar los premios destinados a los ganadores de su juego.

Decir que Hina se encontraba nerviosa era poco, le sudaban las manos y no podía estarse quieta en un solo lugar. No tenía mucho que Tsubasa y la mamá de Aoba habían llegado al festival y él se fue para acompañarlas un rato, a Hina le hubiera encantado acompañarlo, pero no podía solo irse y dejar a Ryu solo ya que los otros tres estaban ayudando al entrenador Jon con el evento de marionetas. Aoba le dijo que no tardaría, y pues todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Lo único que no entendía era el sentimiento de ansiedad que permanecía en su pecho desde hacía meses pero que esa noche se había intensificado a escalas mayores. Llevaba saliendo con Aoba por casi tres meses y en todo ese tiempo se había sentido como la mujer más feliz del mundo. Nunca se había preocupado por los momentos que no estaban juntos, ya sea por motivo de los diferentes horarios de clases o las diferentes actividades, pues cuando podían verse todo era maravilloso. Nada de eso le había preocupado hasta ese momento, tenerlo lejos la llenaba de miedo y ella trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma diciéndose que eso era ridículo.

—Ryu, he terminado de arreglar esto que se había caído, creo… creo que iré a buscar a Aoba, ¿está bien?

—Sí, no hay problema, los demás chicos no tardan en regresar.

—Gracias.

—Por nada, solo no se pierdan por ahí ¿eh?

—Eh si… yo… nosotros no… adiós —tartamudeaba ya completamente sonrojada mientras poco a poco se alejaba de Ryu.

Hina se perdió entre la multitud en busca de su novio y su familia, pensaba en lo ocurrido ese día, por la tarde Aoba pasó por ella para ir al _Club Chiba_ , ahí se reunieron con sus amigos para recoger unas cosas que aún les hacían falta pues, entre los seis, habían planeado poner una estación de baloncesto en miniatura. Una vez que tuvieron todo listo se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el lugar del festival. El entrenador Jon había pedido permiso para que este pudiera celebrarse en el _Makuharikaihin Prefectural Park_ justo enfrente del _Tokyo Bay Makuhari_ y entre todos habían trabajado mucho para que resultara perfecto. A lo largo de toda esa sección del parque había puestos de comida, juegos y danzas; el lugar era iluminado por farolillos de colores y sobre sus cabezas colgaban tiras interminables de banderines coloridos y papel picado que se cruzaban decorando de principio a fin todo el festival, el clima era excelente y la noche no podía ser más perfecta.

Por fin, después de algunos minutos buscándolo, Hina logro divisar a Aoba a lo lejos, llevaba una hermosa _yukata_ color azul oscuro con un _obi_ dorado e hilo del mismo color bordado en las costuras, se veía realmente apuesto, estaba junto a su hermana en un puesto de comida y cerca de ellos se encontraba su madre Tomoyo hablando con otra mujer, seguramente una amiga.

—Hola, eso luce delicioso —dijo Hina caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Hina! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien con los chicos? —dijo Aoba acercándose a ella para darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Si no te preocupes, quise venir a divertirme un poco y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarnos un rato libres —dijo mientras sonreía por la agradable bienvenida.

—Pues entonces hay que divertirnos antes de que se arrepientan y vengan a buscarnos —dijo Aoba jalándola hacia donde estaba Tsubasa.

—Oye hermanita voy a pasear un rato con Hina, avísale a mamá ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, pero no tarden, en unos minutos lanzarán los fuegos artificiales en la playa y me prometiste que me cargarías en tus hombros para verlos.

—Claro, claro, no lo he olvidado, bueno, nos encontramos en la playa en un rato, me mandas un mensaje ¿sí?

—Ya.

—Vamos Hina —dijo tomándola de la mano.

Se pasearon por algunos de los demás juegos que había, comieron un poco de _ramen_ y algunos dulces típicos. Hina se estaba divirtiendo mucho, Aoba le había dicho que se veía muy bien en su _yukata_ , la cual era color rojo estampada con pequeños lirios blancos en las mangas, en la cintura su _obi_ color perla ayudaba a resaltar su estilizada figura, además que resaltaba su singular color de ojos. Hina no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada por la forma tan linda en que él la trataba, siempre buscaba protegerla y eso la hacía sentirse amada. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas se percató que estaban caminado por el sendero entre los árboles que llevaba hacia la playa, el cual estaba iluminado por los mismos farolillos de colores y adornado con los mismos lazos.

—¿Aoba? Todavía no es hora de los fuegos artificiales, aún faltan unos diez minutos.

—Lo sé, pero… —la miro—, quiero… bueno, quiero estar contigo para cuando el primero de ellos ilumine el cielo —dijo Aoba rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Hina solo le pudo sonreír en respuesta, una punzada de algo que no pudo identificar golpeo su pecho ante esas palabras quitándole toda facultad para poder decir algo. Al llegar, se sentaron en una banca junto a un barandal blanco colocado a lo largo de la playa, Hina recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Aoba y él la rodeo con su brazo. Permanecieron así, en silencio, mientras miraban las estrellas del cielo. En ese momento Hina se sentía tan cerca de Aoba que temía moverse y que eso rompiera la magia. Faltaba poco para la media noche y la gente ya comenzaba a llenar la playa alrededor de ellos, pasaron un par de minutos y el teléfono de Aoba sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

—Es Tsubasa, viene hacia acá junto a mamá y los demás —dijo Aoba mirando su teléfono celular. Hina solo atino a mirarlo completamente embelesada por el atractivo perfil de su novio.

—Ok —contestó Hina casi en un suspiro.

En ese momento el cielo se iluminó con la primera estrella de luces, seguido de otra y otra. Aoba dirigió primero la mirada al cielo para después voltear a mirar a Hina y besarla dulcemente en la frente aprovechando el momento a solas. Justo después de que se separaron algo iluminó aún más el firmamento, Hina pensó que eso no podría ser debido a la pirotecnia, la intensa luz los cegó por un momento y para cuando logro recuperar la vista un enorme remolino de luz semejante a un huracán cubría gran parte del cielo sobre sus cabezas, tanto ella como la gente a su alrededor parecían estar conmocionados.

—Aoba, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Habrán explotado todos los juegos al mismo tiempo? —Hina volteo a mirarlo al no recibir respuesta.

—No… no puede ser… —Aoba tenía una expresión de infinito asombro como si reconociera el extraño fenómeno.

—Aoba, ¿Qué está pasando? —No entendía la expresión en sus ojos cuando Aoba la volteó a ver, es como si tratara de decirle algo importante que ella no podía entender.

No dio tiempo que le contestara pues de inmediato su expresión cambio a una de pánico y expectación, Hina siguió la dirección de su mirada y logró ver como de entre el enorme agujero del huracán de luz salía ' _algo_ '. Aoba la jalo del brazo con fuerza y echó a correr en dirección a donde estaban su familia y amigos, en el camino le iba diciendo a toda la gente que tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

—¡Aoba! ¡Espera! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Dime que está pasando! —gritaba, pero Aoba no se detuvo hasta llegar con los demás.

—Hina, todos, escuchen —dijo mirándolos seriamente—, tienen que irse de aquí. Ryutaro, Junichi les encargo a mi familia, por favor pónganse a salvo. Ryu, Akira lleven a Hina también vallan todos a un lugar seguro…

—¡Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer?! —decía Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos. Hina estaba igual que ella. Alrededor de ellos la gente ya estaba corriendo tratando de alejarse de lo que salió del agujero. Parecían ser dos máquinas enormes y habían comenzado a luchar una contra la otra en el aire.

—Miren, no hay tiempo de explicar, confíen en mí, estaré bien, lo prometo —dijo Aoba mirando a todos con intensidad, pero ellos no se movieron, ninguno estaba dispuesto a irse sin él.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Ryu lanzándole una seria mirada a Aoba después de un momento de reflexión. Tomó a Tsubasa de los hombros llevándosela de ahí, a pesar de que ella no quería y seguía llorando. A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión y con terror todos vieron como una de las maquinas se dirigía hacia ellos, pero, antes de que si quiera se acercara, el otro robot lo ataco con una especie de espada, comenzando a luchar de nuevo alejándose de ellos.

—No hay tiempo, ¡váyanse! —gritó Aoba.

—Vámonos, cuidado Aoba, confiamos en ti —dijo Junichi llevándose a la señora Tomoyo, que parecía estar en estado de shock.

—¡No! Aoba yo no me voy, por favor quiero ir contigo. —Hina ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía que, si lo dejaba ir solo, ya jamás volvería a verlo.

—Hina, no… por favor…

—No, por favor no me dejes —replicó pues no quería dejarlo solo, no iba a hacerlo.

—Bien, ven conmigo —concedió Aoba y miro a sus demás amigos—, chicos vallan con mi madre y los demás, cuídense.

—De acuerdo, ustedes también, nos vemos.

Aoba volvió a tomarla del brazo y salió corriendo en dirección a la carretera, al llegar ahí se subieron a un taxi y Aoba pidió que los llevaran al _Inage Seaside Park_. En el camino Aoba le explicó que hace tres años había pasado lo mismo, que Yumihara Hina iba con él a la preparatoria, que un tipo había venido de un futuro alterno para matarlo y que ambos habían ido al futuro donde se desarrollaba una lucha por el poder, pero que al final habían logrado regresar a sus respectivos tiempos. Le explico que él sabía que conocería a Hina en la Universidad, y que había estado esperando por ella.

—Tienes que creer en mí, ahora no puedo entrar en más detalles, pero lo hare, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar y tratar de averiguar si alguna de las dos máquinas esta de nuestro lado.

—Yo… —Hina estaba muy confundida, ¿otra Hina? No quería pensar en eso, porque eso implicaba que a quien Aoba esperaba no era a ella, o al menos no realmente, de echo hablaba como si fueran dos personas diferentes, pero quería confiar en él pues Aoba estaba con ella y ella era la única Hina ' _ahí'_ —, yo confió en ti —dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias, hemos llegado —dijo Aoba, pagando al taxi y corriendo hacia el pequeño bosque a la orilla del mar.

Hina corrió detrás de él, todavía pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. A su mente vinieron una serie de imágenes de momentos junto a Aoba que hasta ese momento nunca había notado, o no había querido notar. Hina recordaba la mirada que algunas veces había descubierto en los ojos de Aoba cuando se le quedaba mirando, como buscando o esperando _algo_ de ella, momentos tras los cuales Aoba se alejaba y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Hina siempre pensó que se debía a la intensidad de sus sentimientos en momentos así. Que equivocada estaba, ahora todas esas miradas parecían tener sentido. De pronto detrás de ellos pudo distinguir que las dos máquinas estaban por llegar a donde se encontraban, al parecer uno de ellos los iba persiguiendo mientras el otro trataba de alcanzarlo, Hina no supo distinguir si el primero los perseguía para atacarlos o no, pero "¿para que otra cosa sería si no?", pensó. Cuando alcanzo a Aoba para advertirle lo que ocurría, lo encontró tratando de quitar un montículo de maleza, iba a preguntarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero de la nada el montículo se levantó de golpe dejando un hueco. Observo como Aoba entraba en el agujero y la miraba invitándola a entrar, ella se acercó al lugar con cautela y pudo ver que se trataba de una cabina de pilotaje.

"Esto tiene que ser un sueño", se dijo. "No, esto… es como si fuera una pesadilla", se corrigió mientras miraba como Aoba le extendía la mano invitándola a entrar.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capítulo 4 Ataques

Hola de nuevo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en la serie de anime y el universo de Buddy complex no me pertenece. Lo único mio es la trama de poner a los personajes en esta situación que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabeza. NO gano nada a cambio, al final seguiré igual de pobre que ahora :( Lo único que recibo es la satisfacción de entretenerlos un poco :3

ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic con temática homosexual, slash, yaoi, BL, chicoxchico o como quieras llamarle, si no te gusta, no leas. Muerte de personajes, algo de violencia, y... bueno por el momento creo que eso es todo.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro tiempo**

 **Capítulo 4. Ataques**

—Vamos Hina, no tengas miedo —dijo Aoba a la chica que lo miraba con más desconfianza que con miedo.

Hina poco a poco se acercó a él y con cuidado la ayudó a entrar a la cabina del _Luxon_ , cerró la compuerta y encendió el valiancer. Aoba todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de nuevo, estaba consciente que una de las unidades era de La Alianza, tenía que saber cuál para poder ayudarlo. No estaba seguro de si la energía le sería suficiente, pero tenía que hacer algo o mucha gente saldría lastimada.

—Hina, quédate detrás, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Con lo poco que recordaba de cómo pilotar trató de levantarse de entre la tierra que lo cubría, cuando lo consiguió uno de los valiancer viajeros lo atacó, ahora ya estaba seguro de que ese era el enemigo. Su equipo de comunicación había quedado dañado desde la última vez así que Aoba no podía comunicarse con el otro piloto, esperaba que al menos entendiera que estaba de su lado. Como pudo logró golpear la unidad que lo había atacado en un principio, esta era de color verde, posiblemente un _Beryl_ de Zogilia. Su posible aliado también lo hizo y con eso quedo claro que no lo atacaría a él. El enemigo desplegó una espada y comenzó a atacar al valiancer color azul, Aoba notó que los movimientos de esa unidad eran lentos, se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que el piloto estuviera herido y de ser así tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma más efectiva.

—Bien, sujétate, ¡allá vamos! —dijo a Hina.

Pero justo antes de que llegara, el _Beryl_ verde logró atravesar con su espada al valiancer azul lanzándolo hacia el océano, de inmediato volteó hacia donde se encontraba Aoba y con gran velocidad se dirigió a su encuentro para posiblemente atacarlo de la misma manera. Aoba solo podía defenderse, no tenía armas con que atacar, estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento el _Luxon_ se quedaría sin energía y de ser así estaría perdido. Aoba no se dio cuenta, a tiempo para evitarlo, de que el enemigo dirigía su espada justo a donde se encontraba la cabina del _Luxon_ , creyó que sería el fin y que al final no podría proteger a Hina y los demás. Pero justo antes del impacto, la unidad azul apareció interponiéndose mientras disparaba su cañón hacia el _Beryl_ logrando desviar el ataque de la filosa arma. Aoba logró ver como solo le alcanzó a destrozar parte del brazo mecánico a la unidad azul que se interpuso.

—Imposible… —susurró Aoba. Sintió un enorme vuelco en el estómago al reconocer el movimiento realizado por la máquina que lo salvó—. Es… Es Dio.

ooo

Dio no podía ver al interior del _Luxon_ , pero sabía que era Aoba quien lo pilotaba, desde que cruzo el portal sabía que la posibilidad de encontrarlo era alta, aunque se sorprendió mucho al verlo en aquella playa pues no había tardado nada en dar con él, entonces había tratado de acercársele, pero el rebelde se lo impidió. Dio pensó que tuvo suerte de que el piloto del _Beryl_ hubiera detectado al _Luxon_ antes y que –pensando que estaba del lado de Dio– lo atacara, para que así Aoba lo identificaría como enemigo. Tenían que detenerlo y Dio tenía que regresar al túnel de tiempo antes de que este se cerrara y quedara atrapado en el pasado. Además, su herida lo estaba debilitando poco a poco. En la fiesta todo iba perfecto, lo que siguió después de la primera explosión ocurrió tan rápido. Estaba preocupado por su familia, sus amigos, sobre todo por Fromm; la última vez que lo vio había sido atacado y lanzado contra el valiancer de Jarl cayendo ambos sobre el salón de fiestas provocando una explosión.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a percibir un ataque desde la derecha, logro esquivarlo como pudo. Trato de comunicarse con Aoba, pero al parecer el sistema de comunicación del _Luxon_ no funcionaba, no creía que fuera a durar mucho, desde lejos se percibía que habían pasado algunos años, no estaba seguro de cuantos, pero el hecho era que había deterioro en el mecanismo de la unidad acopladora.

"Tengo que hacer algo…", pensó.

—Rayos… —un ataque de tos le sobrevino, al mirarse las manos observo que tenía sangre—. "Esto es malo… tengo que darme prisa", dijo en su mente.

Entre Dio y Aoba atacaban a la unidad rebelde como podían, de pronto a Dio se le ocurrió una idea. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para capturar vivo al piloto del _Beryl_ , lo necesitaban pues era la primera vez en esos dos años que por fin lograban tener contacto con esos malditos. Si perdía al rebelde ahora, tal vez ya no volverían a tener una oportunidad así hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, en el cual muchas vidas podrían perderse. Sabía que tal vez estaba exagerando, que a lo mejor en su tiempo Jarl, Fromm o alguien ya había capturado a uno de ellos, aun así, no podía arriesgarse.

"No queda de otra…" pensó antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo desplegando el sistema de propulsión.

Aprovechando que el rebelde estaba atacando a Aoba, Dio lo embistió a toda velocidad anclándose a él con ayuda de unos cables y las extremidades que le quedaban. Se aseguró de tenerlo bien sujeto para que no pudiera escapar, incluso utilizó su propia espada para atravesarlo sin comprometer la cabina del piloto. Aoba de alguna manera entendió lo que Dio estaba haciendo en ese momento y con un golpe certero al _Beryl_ separó la mano que sostenía la filosa espada del resto del cuerpo mecánico dejándolo incapaz de volver a empuñar un arma. De improvisto y sin preocuparse por Aoba, Dio giro en el aire y voló lo más rápido que podía en dirección a donde había aparecido el túnel temporal. Con cuidado se encargó de ingresar las coordenadas exactas a las que se dirigía y puso el sistema en automático, se quitó la correa de seguridad y se levantó de su asiento, como pudo se ocupó de sus heridas colocándose un vendaje alrededor de la cintura e inyectándose morfina para calmar el dolor, por su mente paso la idea de que quizás eso no era lo más prudente, pero si no hacía nada, no podría seguir adelante. Recordó que al llegar a ese tiempo trato de entablar un enlace de comunicación con el otro piloto, pero le resultó imposible, quien quiera que fuera había bloqueado esa posibilidad. Una de las teorías de Dio era que no quería ser reconocido, si era así, eso significaba que de ser capturado alguien sabría su identidad y lo más seguro es que se haría desaparecer a sí mismo sin dejar pista alguna, es por eso por lo que había pensado en ese loco plan sin importar los riesgos.

Una vez que diviso la enorme anomalía temporal se olvidó de su situación para seguir adelante, volvió a configurar el sistema y una vez que tuvo todo listo espero hasta estar lo más cerca posible del túnel. Sabía que no era su imaginación que el agujero comenzara a cerrarse conforme ellos se acercaban, eso lo dejaba con que solo tendría una oportunidad de conseguirlo. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al filo del torrente sintió un jalón, era tiempo, el túnel ya los estaba succionando. Era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que el enemigo accionara el sistema de autodestrucción de su unidad. Con determinación, considerando que la fuerza de atracción ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, apago el sistema de su valiancer para ahorrar energía y abrió la escotilla.

Una vez que Dio estuvo fuera de su cabina la fuerza del viento no lo dejaba moverse mucho, en un principio no pensó que este sería tan fuerte así que con precaución se movió a través de los espacios donde podía pisar sin caer, saltó a la otra unidad y busco el botón que abría la compuerta por fuera. Para cuando la encontró ya había sacado su arma, listo para disparar al piloto en caso de que este lo atacara, solo que antes de salir de su propio valiancer, Dio se ocupó de cambiar las balas por dardos sedantes. Respiro hondo, conto hasta tres y accionó el botón de apertura, la cabina quedo expuesta frente a él, pero el piloto no estaba a la vista. Con cuidado y cubriéndose como podía, se asomó dentro pero no logro ver a nadie.

Dio hubiera seguido buscando, pero algo en la pantalla del _Beryl_ llamo su atención, como lo sospechó, el rebelde había activado el sistema de autodestrucción y solo le quedaban unos diez minutos, sin fijarse se acercó para desactivar el sistema, entonces, justo en ese momento, el enemigo, un hombre corpulento que jamás había visto en su vida, lo jalo de su brazo aventándolo dentro de la cabina lo que provocó que azotara contra el suelo. El impacto hizo que su vista se nublara y que escupiera sangre, sentía que no podía respirar pues lo había dejado sin aire con tremendo golpe. El sujeto lo volvió a levantar tomándolo del cuello, Dio trato de disparar, pero el hombre se percató de sus intenciones apretando con fuerza su mano para que soltara el arma. Una vez que el piloto enemigo tuvo desarmado a Dio, saco su propia pistola colocando el cañón en su sien dispuesto a matarlo. Dio apretó los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar pues su herida estaba sangrando y sentía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que alcanzo a percibir antes de desvanecerse por completo, fue el sonido lejano de un disparo sintiendo como el hombre lo soltaba dejándolo caer al suelo.

ooo

Aoba quedo tan desconcertado cuando vio, al que estaba casi seguro de que era Dio, alejarse junto con el enemigo a quien sabe dónde. En un inicio había pensado que lo inmovilizaría para que juntos pudieran detenerlo, ahora no entendía que era lo que realmente estaba planeando su antiguo amigo.

—Aoba —escucho la voz de Hina desde atrás. Por un momento se había olvidado de ella—. ¿Qué sucede, ya se van?

—No lo sé, no tienen a donde… —no pudo terminar la frase pues creyó saber a dónde se dirigía Dio con tanta prisa.

Rápidamente tecleo algo en su pantalla para comprobar su teoría. No se equivocaba, el túnel de tiempo aún seguía ahí. Al parecer, Dio planeaba regresar al futuro llevándose al enemigo con él. De pronto una idea surgió en la mente de Aoba, esa era su oportunidad de librarse del _Luxon_. La gente ya lo había visto, si se quedaba con la unidad las autoridades le harían preguntas y seguramente el gobierno lo tomaría para realizarle pruebas. No podía permitir que eso pasara, le había costado mucho impedirlo durante todo ese tiempo como para dejar que sucediera.

—Hina escucha —decía Aoba mientras descendía a tierra—, tienes que bajar, te dejare a la entrada del parque, toma un taxi y ve a casa, yo llegare una vez que me deshaga de este valiancer, ¿de acuerdo? —Volteó para ver a la chica, Hina lo miraba con preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo su expresión le decía que confiaba en él y que haría lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Está bien, hare lo que me pides, pero por favor, cuídate y regresa pronto a casa —dijo Hina.

—Lo sé, Hina no te preocupes, estaré bien. Te lo pro… —No terminó la frase pues Hina coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No hagas promesas, solo hazlo ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hina antes de retirar su mano y darle un tierno beso. —Aoba, te a… —pero esta vez fue el turno de Aoba de no dejarla terminar la frase.

—No lo hagas, no lo digas —Interrumpió, no sabía por qué, pero no quería escuchar esas palabras. Al mirar la confusión y tristeza en el rostro de Hina pensó rápido una respuesta—. No las has dicho antes y ahora suena como si te despidieras, lo harás cuando estemos juntos en casa, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —dijo Hina, bajando de la unidad. Aoba despegó inmediatamente y ya no logró ver como el rostro de la chica se llenaba de lágrimas y su mirada se inundaba de preocupación.

Ya de camino a donde seguramente estaba Dio, Aoba iba pensando en cómo hacerle para que _Luxon_ también cruzara el agujero temporal, se le ocurrió que lo anclaría a Dio, así como él lo había hecho con la unidad enemiga y una vez bien sujeto, saltaría al océano, no era gran altura después de todo y él era buen nadador. Con eso en mente puso a toda marcha el _Luxon_ , aun no entendía cómo es que le quedaba bastante energía pues cuando lo escondió hace años estaba seguro de que ya jamás volvería a encender.

Cuando logró divisar el portal también se percató de que algo había ocurrido con Dio y el _enemigo de Zogilia_. Al parecer el valiancer de Dio se había quedado sin energía o algo parecido pues no se veía que estuviera encendido su sistema. Por el contrario, el _Beryl_ tenía a toda potencia sus propulsores impidiéndoles entrar por completo dentro del túnel.

Cuando estuvo más cerca logró ver que la cabina de Dio estaba abierta, aceleró aún más y para cuando tenía la suficiente visión de los hechos sintió que su corazón se detenía y que un sudor frio recorría todo su cuerpo secándole la boca y formando un vacío en su estómago dejándolo sin aliento. Vio como Dio era levantado del suelo, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre a la altura del vientre, y lo peor, vio como el sujeto apuntaba su arma hacia Dio. No lo pensó dos veces, lanzo sus agarraderas esperando que alcanzaran a anclarse, un segundo después abrió la cabina y desde la distancia a la que se encontraba apunto el arma que había en el _Luxon_ hacia el sujeto que estaba a punto de matar a Dio. Dos cañonazos se escucharon en el aire, uno después de otro. Aoba logro darle al sujeto en medio de la espalda, no podía creer que le había disparado a alguien, pero se dijo que ya pensaría en eso después, el hombre había logrado disparar, por suerte la bala no alcanzo de ninguna manera a Dio.

Las agarraderas que Aoba lanzo habían logrado anclarse a uno de los valiancer, el qué tan seguro era el agarre no le preocupó mucho en ese momento. Se apresuró a ir por Dio, estaba seguro de que el agujero estaba a punto de cerrarse y si no salía de ahí deprisa seria arrastrado nuevamente al futuro. Cuando llegó a la cabina vio a Dio en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Llenó de angustia corrió de inmediato hacia él.

—Dio, Dio despierta, reacciona… —dijo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Dio no despertaba—. Por favor Dio, no…

Aoba noto que estaba frio, pero estaba seguro de que aún seguía con vida. Se negaba a creer la otra posibilidad. Volvió a recostarlo y buscó por toda la cabina con la mirada llena de lágrimas algo que pudiera ayudarlo a detener la hemorragia. Con gran sorpresa sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al detenerse en la pantalla del _Beryl_ , tenían solo cinco minutos para que se autodestruyera. No había tiempo para nada, como pudo levantó a Dio y lo sacó de ahí llevándolo hacia el interior del _Luxon_ , con cuidado lo colocó en el suelo, cerró la cabina lo más rápido que sus movimientos se lo permitían y se separó de los valiancer soltando sus agarraderas. Puso a máxima velocidad el sistema de vuelo con el propósito de alejarse lo más posible de la explosión y de paso para salir del túnel que ya los había arrastrado a su interior lo suficiente. No avanzaron mucho, de pronto todo se apagó.

—No puede ser… —dijo en voz baja. Aoba trató de volver a encender al _Luxon_ , pero no lo consiguió.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora, ¡enciende!", pensó, comenzando a desesperarse.

Una fuerte sacudida lo interrumpió en sus intentos, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Maldiciendo en voz baja se acercó a Dio y lo agarró para evitar que se golpeara durante las sacudidas, por un momento logro ver su botiquín de auxilios así que sin soltar a su amigo hizo un esfuerzo para lograr alcanzarlo, una vez que lo logró, lo abrió y sacó vendas, alcohol y un poco de medicina. Los fuertes movimientos no dejaban que pudiera ocuparse bien de Dio, seguramente la explosión ya había ocurrido, si no se detenían pronto no podría hacer nada por él. Volvió a maldecir, no quería que Dio muriera, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

—Te prometo que todo estará bien, Dio —dijo mientras presionaba en su herida para detener el sangrado.

De un momento a otro todo se estabilizó, aun se movían, pero el movimiento ya no era intenso como un momento antes. Aoba aprovechó eso para revisar a Dio, limpió con cuidado la herida, parecía hecha con un arma filosa, no era profunda, pero emanaba mucha sangre, presionó más para detener la sangre, limpió y cubrió con gasas, para después vendar.

—Aguanta Dio, ya pronto llegaremos —susurró en su oído.

Con el valiancer sin energía Aoba ya no tenía dudas de que estaba viajando a un tiempo diferente al suyo. Su mente recordó lo que había pasado la última vez, afianzo más su agarre alrededor de Dio y con miedo miro al chico inconsciente entre sus brazos. Se preguntó si Dio desaparecería como lo hizo Hina en aquella ocasión, rogaba que eso no pasara, estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda o moriría.

Aoba estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y miedos que no se dio cuenta que la unidad había dejado de moverse. El que la escotilla del _Luxon_ se abriera de repente lo tomó por sorpresa, y aún más sorprendido se sintió al ver a Fromm en el lumbral de la entrada, tenía una herida sobre su ojo izquierdo y su rostro lo único que mostraba era desconcierto.

—¿Aoba? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Pero cómo… es que? —Calló de pronto, seguramente al notar su expresión de angustia, Aoba vio como Fromm dirigió su mirada al chico que él aún sostenía en brazos. El rostro de Fromm se volvió mortalmente pálido y lo único que ahora reflejaban sus ojos era miedo, donde antes solo había existido el desconcierto.

—¡Dio! —gritó Fromm saltando hacia donde estaba su amigo—. ¡Dio! ¡Dio responde! Aoba, él… ¿Él está…? —Fromm lo miró sin terminar su pregunta. Aoba notó en cámara lenta, como los hermosos ojos verde agua de Fromm se llenaban de lágrimas al no recibir respuesta.

—¡No! Fromm perdón, no, él aún... aún sigue con vida ¡tienes que ir por ayuda, está muy mal! —se apresuró a decir obligándose a reaccionar.

—¡Eh! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Dio está muy mal herido! —gritaba Fromm acercándose a la entrada del valiancer.

De inmediato un grupo de médicos ingresó en la cabina llevándose a Dio, seguramente hacia el hospital. Aoba parecía estar en estado de shock, había viajado al futuro de nuevo, no sabía a qué año exactamente y por lo visto la guerra aún no terminaba. Dio estaba al borde de la muerte y él estaba cubierto de su sangre.

—¡Aoba! —Escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde la lejanía.

—¡Aoba! —dijo la voz de una chica cuyo rostro apareció frente a su campo de visión. Trató de enfocarla mejor.

—¿Na…Nasu? —susurró. No creyó que la chica lo hubiera escuchado, se comenzó a sentir mareado, todo a su alrededor se estaba poniendo negro a pesar de que, al parecer, acababa de amanecer.

—¡Aoba! —gritó Nasu viendo como Aoba caía desmayado.

ooo

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera del _Tokyoteishin Hospital_ , era uno de los mejores hospitales en ese momento, además de que la mansión Lébedev se localizaba relativamente cerca. Ese hospital fue la mejor opción para llevar a Dio. Fromm aun no podía creer lo que había pasado y se culpaba por el grave estado de salud de su amigo. Todo había sido tan repentino, el ataque de los rebeldes, el regreso de Aoba, su mente poco a poco iba recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior.

 _Flash back_

 _La explosión había provenido del jardín justo afuera del salón donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta. Fromm y Jarl habían visto salir a Dio en esa dirección y de inmediato lo siguieron para asegurarse de que no cometiera una locura. Fromm nunca olvidará lo que vio al salir del salón, cuatro_ Beryl _estaban parados en fila justo frente a ellos en medio del jardín, en las manos mecánicas sostenían, cada uno un autobús con personas que gritaban por ayuda. Los rebeldes nunca habían hecho algo así, los atentados siempre habían sido explosiones causadas por bombarderos suicidas, sí, habían matado a mucha gente, pero nunca hacían acto de presencia, nunca habían aparecido en las escenas de sus crímenes, es por ello por lo que en todo ese tiempo no habían logrado atrapar o identificar a alguno de ellos. Y ahora los tenían justo en frente, a cuatro rebeldes del bando de Zogilia._

— _Esos bastardos —dijo Dio cuando llegaron junto a él._

— _¿Estas bien Dio? ¡Estas sangrando! —gritó Fromm al ver como Dio se sujetaba con fuerza su vientre._

— _Estoy bien, uno de ellos me ha lanzado con fuerza y me he lastimado, pero no es nada —dijo Dio. Fromm no se lo creyó para nada._

— _Debes ir adentro y revisar tu herida, no pu…_

— _No iré a ningún lado, he dicho que no es nada, tenemos que detener a esos desgraciados…_

— _Tranquilo Dio, no podemos hacer ningún movimiento brusco, ¿no han dicho que es lo que quieren?_

— _No, cuando salí ya estaban ahí, el de la derecha salió de la nada y me ha lanzado a un lado, justo después llegaron ustedes._

— _Ya veo —dijo Jarl._

 _«Escuchen con atención», dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los valiancer. «Van a entregar de inmediato a los investigadores Hill y Lébedev o iremos destruyendo uno por uno estos autobuses»_

— _¡¿Qué está diciendo?! —gritó Dio. Fromm vio cómo su amigo apretaba los labios, seguramente le había costado lanzar tremendo grito estando herido y se preocupó aún más._

 _«Y para que vean que no estamos jugando…», con horror Fromm y los demás vieron como uno de ellos aplastaba uno de los autobuses con la gente dentro y tiraba los restos en el jardín de la mansión. «Tienen veinte minutos para entregarnos a los investigadores, no les recomiendo que traten de engañarnos»_

— _Desgraciados… —dijo Dio sintiéndose impotente ante la situación._

— _¡Fromm! ¡Dio! ¡Jarl! Entren de prisa —dijo Lee desde las puertas del salón._

 _Los tres chicos regresaron lo más de prisa que pudieron pues tuvieron que ayudar a Dio, no podían hacer mucho mientras esos sujetos tuvieran más rehenes, además estaban desarmados._

— _¡Lee! ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¡Se supone que iba a haber mucha seguridad! —dijo Dio al llegar frente a Lee y sus demás amigos._

— _Y así era, todo estaba bien pero ahora no hay nadie de la policía cerca, creemos que planearon esto desde un principio y que tal vez hay alguien infiltrado, no sabemos nada con certeza, esos malditos conocían todo el protocolo de seguridad… tampoco podemos comunicarnos con nadie fuera, ningún celular o teléfono funciona._

— _¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es posible?_

— _No lo sabemos… —dijo y miró a Dio de arriba a abajo—. Deberías de ir a que te revisen esa herida._

— _En un momento, tenemos que resolver esto primero._

— _¿Dónde está la doctora Elvira y los gemelos? —preguntó Fromm sin dejar de estar al pendiente de Dio._

— _Están a salvo, todos están en un refugio que se construyó en este lugar durante la guerra. —Aseguró Lee. Fromm se percató que a pesar de su seriedad estaba preocupado por su esposa, y no solo eso sino también por sus dos amigos._

— _Tenemos que hacer algo, obviamente no podemos entregarles lo que quieren, eso es un hecho, pero tampoco podemos permitir que toda esa gente muera. —Intervino sorpresivamente Alfried llegando junto a los hermanos Lébedev._

— _Pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Regresen al refugio, si ellos los ven vendrán por ustedes! —dijo Ogisaka._

— _Lo sabemos, pero el General Gallant tiene razón, no podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya —dijo Anya. —¡Oh! ¿Dio, pero que te pasó?_

— _No es nada, en un momento iré a que me revisen —contestó Dio un poco fastidiado._

— _Traeré un botiquín, no te muevas mucho, en seguida regreso —dijo Anya._

— _Si están aquí es porque seguramente tiene un plan, ¿cierto General? —cuestionó Dio después de que vio que la chica se perdía por una de las puertas del salón._

— _Así es, se me ha informado que existe un laboratorio tipo hangar debajo de la mansión, dentro hay tres unidades valiancer de acoplamiento, al parecer los hermanos las trajeron para investigación hace tiempo, antes de ir a Canadá._

— _Es correcto nadie, a excepción de Elvira, lo sabe, es imposible que ellos lo sepan —dijo Alexey._

— _De acuerdo, pero tenemos que planearlo bien, un error y mataran a toda esa gente —recordó Fromm._

— _Ya tengo un plan, es arriesgado y solo tenemos una oportunidad, pero por ahora es lo mejor que se me ocurre._

— _Está bien, escuchemos el plan —dijo Lee a Alfried, después miro a Alexey—. Ustedes ya regresen al refugio, han dicho al General como llegar hasta el hangar ¿cierto?_

— _Sí, ya lo sabe, al igual que tiene el código para entrar. Solo esperaré a que Anya regrese con el botiquín para irnos._

 _Fromm observo como Anya curaba las heridas de Dio, desde donde estaba no podía ver la gravedad de esta, pero por la expresión de Anya supuso que era algo serio. Al terminar la curación, los hermanos se alejaron hasta desaparecer por una de las entradas interiores del salón._

— _Bien, adelante, hablaremos del plan al llegar—dijo Alfried caminando en dirección a otra de las puertas—. La entrada está en las cocinas, justo en el sótano, de prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _Todos los que estaba ahí siguieron a Alfried, Fromm esperaba que el plan diera resultado, sabía que estaban en desventaja, solo tenían armas manuales y tres valiancer. Iba corriendo detrás de Dio que parecía estar mucho mejor, así que Fromm se dijo que a lo mejor no había sido tan malo. Pero al verlo supo que su amigo exigiría ir en una de las unidades, no estaba seguro de cómo le afectaría eso, desde la guerra solo había pilotado unidades de tipo_ Beryl _, salvo en las pruebas, pero estas hasta el momento no habían tenido resultados favorables._

— _Llegamos —anunció Alfried—, escuchen con atención, esto es lo que haremos… —explicó a todos._

 _Fromm escucho con mucha atención, él, Jarl y Dio, serían los pilotos de esas unidades, aunque no usarían el acoplamiento, los demás tratarían de distraer a los sujetos. No parecía tan difícil, pero sabía que no todo era tan simple como parecía._

 _Cuando ingresó al laboratorio quedó muy sorprendido, esos valiancer no eran como los otros y al entrar a la cabina notó que tenían varias mejoras, por ejemplo, que eran indetectables, eso les supondría una ventaja. Lo único malo, es que ni con estas nuevas unidades podían pedir refuerzos, la comunicación funcionaba bien dentro del perímetro y con los sistemas dentro del hangar, pero no había como pedir ayuda de fuera. Lee sugirió la posibilidad de que los rebeldes colocaran alguna especie de dispositivo alrededor de la propiedad que impedía la comunicación parcialmente, suponiendo que entre ellos tenían que comunicarse. Ante esta idea Alfried mandó a Nasu, Ogisaka y Tarjim a detectar y eliminar dichos aparatos mientras que Anessa, Tusais y Garcian estarían en el puente para monitorearlos. Alfried, Lasha y Lene serían los encargados de distraer a los enemigos en un primero momento._

 _Minutos después, ya en posición, Fromm solo esperaba la orden de atacar. El hangar contaba con dos salidas, una que quedaba justo frente a la mansión delante de los enemigos y otra por detrás de ellos. Él se encontraba justo en esa posición. Estaban listos, no iban a dejar que más gente muriera._

 _Desde detrás de los rebeldes Fromm pudo ver a Alfried acercarse junto con Lene y Lasha a los intrusos. Les decía que tenían que encontrar una manera más pacífica para negociar, esa era la primera distracción._

 _«¡Ahora!», escuchó a través de su comunicador la voz de Anessa. Era el momento, su misión era lanzar sus agarraderas a tres de los enemigos –los que tenían los autobuses–, para suprimir sus movimientos, aunque fuera solo por corto tiempo, mientras Dio atacaba al valiancer que había matado a los primeros rehenes. Observando a Dio a punto de chocar con el_ Beryl _rebelde, Fromm aprovecho la distracción de los otros tres y lanzo sus agarraderas que impactaron en las tres unidades, de inmediato Fromm hizo que estas se enredaran alrededor haciéndolos caer hacia atrás. Justo en ese momento Jarl ataco con el otro valiancer, destruyendo con ayuda de una espada los brazos que sostenían a los autobuses, tomándolos y llevándoselos de ahí lo más rápido que podía._

 _Fromm no aguanto por mucho tiempo y vio con temor como los tres_ Beryl _enemigos iban detrás de Jarl así que sin perder tiempo fue tras ellos. A pesar de no estar acoplado, la unidad era bastante veloz, logró alcanzar a los perseguidores y los ataco impidiéndoles continuar. No era fácil luchar, pues eran tres contra uno y en un movimiento uno de ellos logró golpearlo mandándolo contra una parte de la mansión. Cuando intento levantarse vio como otro de ellos estaba a punto de golpearlo con una espada, pero fue detenido por Jarl que ya estaba de regreso._

 _Entre los dos pudieron hacerles frente a esas tres unidades. Fromm alcanzó a percibir a Dio que luchaba contra el cuarto enemigo, no parecía tener problemas. La batalla cada vez se estaba haciendo más intensa, ninguno de los dos bandos cesaba, de reojo Fromm logró ver como Jarl destruía parte de uno de los_ Beryl _matando al piloto en el proceso, y eso los dejaba uno a uno. Rápidamente se dispuso a atacar, tenían que detenerlos ya._

 _En eso, en la pantalla de Fromm apareció la indicación de que un objeto no identificado se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Se detuvo un momento a observar y al parecer no fue el único en notarlo puesto que los enemigos también se detuvieron, el extraño objeto solo se podía ver como un punto rojo a lo lejos, no lograba identificarlo y el sistema tampoco parecía tener información. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a donde se encontraban, Fromm noto que era una esfera negra con una luz roja, no era muy grande probablemente del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto._

" _¿Qué podrá ser?", se preguntó, en eso por el rabillo del ojo vio como uno de los_ Beryl _pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a la esfera para interceptarla._

 _Fromm no daba crédito a lo que veía, la unidad prácticamente se estrelló contra el extraño objeto produciendo una gran explosión, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la onda expansiva nunca llego a donde él estaba, en su lugar esta se contrajo y formó en el cielo un objeto enorme. Sabía lo que era, lo había visto antes, era una anomalía temporal. Estaba tan absorto e impresionado que no se dio cuenta que el_ Beryl _restante se dirigía hacia el con la intención de atacarlo, para cuando se percató ya iba a ser demasiado tarde solo que Jarl volvió a llegar a tiempo para salvarlo, entablando un combate con el rebelde. Se dijo que tenía que concentrarse, entonces justo antes de ir ayudar a su amigo vio como Dio era arrastrado por el_ Beryl _con el que estaba luchando hacia la anómala temporal. Aviso a Jarl por el comunicador y se dirigió a toda prisa para detenerlos, esos sujetos seguramente no sabían lo que era, apostaba a que pensaban que era una especie de arma o algo por el estilo. Esos hombres eran suicidas, no les importaba su vida, y ese_ Beryl _que se llevaba a Dio, seguramente tenía la intención de morir y arrastrar a Dio con él. No podía permitirlo, Dio seria llevado a otro tiempo y quien sabe cuándo podría regresar. Fromm estaba tan apurado en llegar que no se percató que la unidad enemiga había dejado a Jarl fuera de combate mandándolo contra parte del salón y que ahora se dirigía hacia él, cuando lo alcanzó lo golpeó con fuerza mandándolo contra su amigo quien seguía entre los escombros, el choque provoco una explosión. Lo último que Fromm alcanzó a ver antes de que el humo cubriera todo su campo de visión, fue como Dio y el_ Beryl _rebelde eran tragados por el túnel de tiempo desapareciendo este al instante._

— _¡No! —gritó levantándose y golpeando a su atacante—. ¡Dio! ¡Maldición Dio!_

— _¡Cuidado Fromm! —advirtió Jarl. Pero esta vez Fromm logro esquivar el golpe a tiempo, aprovecho el movimiento para atacar al enemigo y destrozar parte de su lado izquierdo._

— _¡Desgraciado! —gritó, pero antes de que pudiera matarlo fue detenido por la voz de Alfried._

— _No lo hagas, sabes que lo necesitamos, ¡es una orden! —dijo Alfried y Fromm lo obedeció maldiciendo a todos. Sus hermosos ojos verde agua poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas. No podía creer que Dio se había ido. Esos malditos se lo habían llevado._

 _Un par de horas después, ya tenían al sospechoso bajo custodia dentro de uno de los cuartos sin ventana de la mansión. Al parecer Lee tenía razón, justo después de que la anomalía desapareciera, Nasu y los demás habían logrado encontrar una especie de transmisión que impedía la comunicación, lo destruyeron y fue así como llamarón refuerzos y ayuda médica. La doctora Elvira y los gemelos ya estaban en una de las habitaciones, al parecer estaban bien, solo algo conmocionados. Lee bajo un momento para avisarles y después regreso con ellos._

— _¿Estas bien? —preguntó Tarjim, mientras le ofrecía una taza con té—. Deberías ver a un médico que te cheque la herida que tienes en la frente._

— _Estoy bien, no es nada —contestó, aceptando la humeante taza._

— _Oye, siento lo de Weinberg, no…_

— _No, no lo digas como si él estuviera muerto, no lo está, va a volver, lo sé —dijo mirando al moreno a los ojos._

— _Claro, disculpa —dijo. No mencionó nada más pero tampoco se retiró y Fromm agradeció internamente su compañía._

 _Una hora más tarde, Alfried se acercó a ellos junto con la Teniente Coronel Lene. A Fromm y Tarjim se les habían unido Anessa y Lasha, los demás estaban fuera ocupándose de los escombros y los heridos entre otras cosas._

— _¿Ya interrogó al sujeto? —preguntó Lasha a su ex capitán que parecía molesto. Fromm también notó un tinte de preocupación en el rostro de la Capitana Lene._

— _No pudimos obtener mucho. El desgraciado ingirió una especie de sustancia en algún momento, para cuando comenzó a sentirse mal ya era demasiado tarde, no sabemos que fue, pero…_

— _Pero… ¿qué? —instó a que continuara._

— _El hombre se desintegro —dijo Lene con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro._

— _¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono—. Pero… ¿Cómo? —dijo Fromm tratando de tranquilizarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

— _No mucho, antes de... '_ eso' _solo nos dijo que era de los rebeldes de Zogilia, le preguntamos que quien era su líder, pero solo nos miró y comenzó a reír, lo último que alcanzo a decir fue algo acerca de que absolutamente todo estaba planeado y que pronto todos nos arrepentiríamos —suspiró—. Prácticamente no sabemos nada, y sin el cuerpo no podremos identificarlo, el hombre parecía loco._

— _¡Pero con el ADN sí! ¿O no?_

— _Es imposible, la sustancia elimino todo rastro de célula o partícula viva, no hay manera de saber quién era. Tampoco sabemos a qué se refería con eso de que todo estaba planeado…_

 _De pronto una serie de explosiones se dieron en el exterior, asombrados, todos voltearon a verse para un instante después salir corriendo en esa dirección. Fromm no quería pensar que era otro ataque, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la salida, Nasu entro corriendo._

— _¡Han explotado! Las unidades de los enemigos han explotado y el cuerpo se ha... —Nasu no pudo continuar, pero ellos ya se imaginaban lo que trataba de decir._

— _¿Qué? No puede ser —dijo Alfried. Al salir comprobaron que lo que decía Nasu era cierto, las unidades habían desaparecido, seguramente, debido a una bomba de tiempo y solo un pequeño rastro de humo que salía de un montón de algo irreconocible estaba ahí donde el cuerpo del piloto había sido recuperado. Ahora si ya no tenían nada para investigar, todo se había convertido en un ataque más sin resolver, solo que esta vez ellos habían sido las víctimas._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Los autobuses resultaron ser de otras prefecturas, existían los reportes de desaparición, pero alguien se había asegurado para que nadie averiguara nada. Al parecer ya lo tenían planeado, los cuatro rebeldes se habían infiltrado en el cuerpo de seguridad y es por ello por lo que conocían cada protocolo. Habían drogado y encerrado a todos los demás antes del ataque y también habían mantenido lejos los otros valiancer de la policía, nadie noto nada pues comenzaron todo casi al final de la fiesta, cuando ya todos estaban algo desinhibidos por la bebida y la mayoría de invitados se habían ido. Fromm maldijo por lo bajo pues los habían tomado definitivamente con la guardia baja.

—Disculpen, familiares del joven Watase —dijo una enfermera sacando a Fromm de sus pensamientos y acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, yo… soy su primo —dijo de inmediato.

—Les aviso que el joven Watase ha despertado, se encuentra bien, no tenía heridas graves, solo algunos golpes, en un momento podrán pasar a verlo.

—Gracias enfermera —contestó Fromm frotándose la cara.

Ahora solo faltaba que Dio estuviera bien, supuso que aun tendría que espera para saber de él. Solo rogaba que por favor no se rindiera, Dio tenía que salir de esto. Fromm sabía que lo haría.

* * *

xxx

—¿Todo salió bien? —decía una voz a través de la oscuridad del cuarto.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero no pudieron capturarlos —contestó una suave voz.

—Ya veo, son unos inútiles, ¿te encargaste?

—Sí, mande la ojiva tal como lo planeamos en caso de fracasar, los hombres desaparecieron su rastro, sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

—¿Estás seguro de que todo está limpio?

—Seguro, yo mismo active las bombas de los _Beryl_ y las cápsulas del ácido de _nectoribium_ que ingirieron los pilotos.

—Bien, asegúrate de que no encuentren pistas, sabes que hacer.

—Sí señor. En cuanto a los investigadores, ¿qué haremos?

—… —Se escuchó una risa y unos dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad—. Hoy por fin hemos obtenido los resultados esperados, al parecer ya no nos serán de ayuda. Tienes suerte que así sea, de lo contrario estaría muy furioso.

—Lo se señor, no volveremos a fallar —aseguró el hombre posando sus platinados ojos en los de su jefe que apenas y se veían como dos puntos brillantes en la cerrada penumbra.

—Eso espero, retírate y encárgate de lo que te dije.

—Sí, con su permiso.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Bien, nos leemos la próxima semanita.


	6. Capítulo 5 Reencuentros

Los dejo leer.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro tiempo**

 **Capítulo 5. Reencuentros**

Un hombre elegantemente vestido bajó de un auto de lujo color blanco, con calma se dirigió a la entrada de aquel salón de fiestas, dio su nombre al guardia y este lo dejo pasar de inmediato. Dentro del salón se desarrollaba una especie de fiesta de esas que la gente millonaria realiza por simples negocios. El hombre de traje no saludo ni hablo con nadie, simplemente cruzo el lugar y tomo el elevador indicando el tercer piso. Al llegar a su destino otro hombre de seguridad lo reviso por completo. Al asegurarse de que no era una amenaza lo dejo pasar a un cuarto exquisitamente decorado con librerías de madera en dos de sus paredes, al fondo un enorme ventanal daba vista a la ciudad, frente a este había un escritorio de vidrio en donde un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello banco un poco largo lo esperaba con los brazos recargados sobre el vidrio.

—Tengo entendido que los experimentos han comenzado a dar buenos resultados, ¿es eso cierto?

—Así es, desde hace dos días el líquido es cada vez más estable, aun no es perfecto, los científicos creen que estará listo a principios de septiembre.

—Aún falta tiempo entonces. ¿Cómo van los otros asuntos?

—Bien, mi señor ha ordenado que empiecen los nuevos planes para cuando el producto se haya estabilizado, como sabe necesitaremos sujetos de prueba.

—Sí, dile a tu señor que los depósitos bancarios ya están hechos y que sigo esperando buenos resultados —mientras decía eso, el sujeto se puso de pie, era una persona alta. Se dirigió a un sillón colocado frente a una de las librerías y se sentó ahí—. Dime, ¿tienes noticias de lo ocurrido durante el ataque en la mansión de los Lébedev?

—Si, como sabrá no pudimos conseguir la ' _ayuda'_ de la doctora Hill y sus subordinados, pero también nos enteramos de algo inusual.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Nuestro infiltrado nos comunicó que un joven de nombre Watase Aoba apareció a través de lo que según escuchó, era una 'anomalía temporal' trayendo a Dio Weinberg consigo. Ambos aparecieron dentro de una unidad valiancer. A Dio Weinberg se le creyó muerto al ser arrastrado por Rave a la explosión que provocamos con la ojiva. Al parecer Rave está muerto, murió en una explosión, presumiblemente en la de la ojiva, pero no entendemos porque Dio Weinberg no lo está. Hemos investigado los hechos, pero no hay registros sobre algo así por ningún lado, también investigamos sobre ese tal Watase, pero tampoco encontramos algo. No hay registros de nacimiento, vivienda o algo similar. Nuestro informante decidió investigar un poco dentro de la armada y me comentó que hace tres años durante la guerra, hubo una persona con el mismo nombre luchando para La Alianza, pero que después de que esta terminó no se supo más de él. Al parecer, los soldados creen que murió pues la unidad de Watase junto con la unidad de Ryazan fueron tragados por una explosión similar. Era el piloto de la, en ese entonces, nueva unidad de acoplamiento que venció en la batalla del espacio a los de Zogilia. Comparamos una imagen pasada de esa unidad con una fotografía que se logró capturar hace dos días, a pesar del deterioro los expertos aseguran que es la misma unidad.

—Ya veo.

—Por el momento es lo único que nuestro espía ha logrado averiguar, seguirá investigando un poco.

—Da acuerdo, pero que mejor se enfoque en su trabajo, lo demás que nos lo deje a nosotros, supongo que de ser descubierto sabe qué hacer.

—Así es, pero no fallará, es excelente en lo que hace.

—Eso espero. Los archivos de la guerra y del _Sistema de Acoplamiento_ fueron clasificados, solo los más altos mandos y la unidad de investigación de Canadá los conocen a la perfección.

—El plan para obtener esa información ya se ha desarrollado, no se preocupe.

—Bien, todo está saliendo a la perfección. Dile a los idiotas rebeldes de Zogilia o la vieja Alianza que el próximo ataque debe ser en aproximadamente tres semanas.

—Sí señor, con respecto a eso, los de Zogilia están un poco 'desconcertados' pues se enteraron del intento de secuestro y de que todo el mundo cree que fueron ellos, están molestos por eso.

—Diles que seguramente fueron los rebeldes de la vieja Alianza tratando de inculparlos. No hay forma de que sepan la verdad. Nunca les creerán nada que les puedan decir.

—Como ordene.

—Eso es todo, puedes retirarte —ordenó—. Por cierto, dile a tu jefe que pronto iremos a visitarlo.

—Así lo are, con su permiso —dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación, pensó que no le haría daño disfrutar un poco de la fiesta, así que al salir deslizo sus ojos color plata por la habitación y se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro a un grupo de personas que platicaba alegremente cerca de la barra. Después de todo, el conocía ese mundo a la perfección.

* * *

ooo

Se sentía cansado, no quería abrir sus ojos, no creyó que hubiera problema alguno si volvía a dormir, después de todo aún estaba de vacaciones, aunque ahora que lo pensaba su cama se sentía un poco extraña, no recordaba que fuera tan estrecha, se movió un poco y se encontró con el borde del colchón, quiso mover su mano, pero un ligero jalón desde la parte externa de su muñeca se lo impidió, eso lo extrañó, así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos dejando ver un par de esmeraldas que reflejaban confusión.

—Veo que ya despertaste, anoche entré a verte, pero te habías vuelto a dormir después de que la enfermera nos dijo que ya podíamos visitarte.

Esa voz le sonaba conocida, provenía desde su lado izquierdo. No reconocía el lugar, "No es mi habitación, ¿estoy en un hospital?", pensó. En un momento todas las imágenes del festival regresaron a su memoria, haciendo que se sentara de golpe. El brusco movimiento le provocó un fuerte mareo, creyó que se iba a desmayar. Internamente se preguntó si todas esas imágenes no eran más que el recuerdo de un terrible sueño, y desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que así fuera.

—¡Eh Aoba! ¿estás bien? —volvió a escuchar.

Aoba volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz una vez que el mareo pasó, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al tener el rostro conocido de Fromm enfrente de él. Los orbes aguamarina lo miraban con preocupación y el simplemente no podía asimilar que el hombre que tenía frente a él no era una ilusión.

—¿Fromm? —preguntó en un susurro aun no comprendiendo su situación.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres que llame a una enfermera? —dijo Fromm levantándose del asiento en el que se encontraba recostado hasta hace un momento y con paso rápido se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—No, estoy bien, solo me maree un poco por levantarme tan rápido —dijo Aoba antes de que el chico saliera del cuarto. Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó antes de ver a alguien más y si todo no había sido un sueño eso significaba que…

—De acuerdo, valla impresión nos diste cuando te vimos…

—¡Dio! ¡Fromm, Dio está herido! ¿Dónde está? ¡Debo…! —Aoba trató salir de la cama, jalando la intravenosa que tenía en la muñeca. Estaba preocupado por Dio, lo último que recordaba es que se estaba muriendo.

—¡Tranquilo! —Fromm lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo—. Tranquilo, Dio está bien, está en el hospital, va a estar bien.

—Pero… él estaba… Aún no está bien, ¿cierto?

—Estaba muy mal, la verdad es que sigue inconsciente por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero los médicos han dicho que estará bien, la tarde de ayer salió de cirugía, ahora está en terapia intensiva, pero está estable. Tranquilízate, estará bien, es Dio de quien estamos hablando, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro —Aoba se volvió a recostar sintiéndose solo un poco aliviado, cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo y dejó que una pequeña lagrima recorriera su mejilla. Fromm solo lo observo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo? No lo entiendo… —dijo más para sí mismo que para la persona que lo acompañaba en la habitación, con cada pregunta su tono de voz disminuía.

—Aoba, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que por ahora debes descansar, ya hablaremos de todo esto una vez que estés totalmente recuperado, ¿está bien? Creo que te darán de alta mañana por la mañana —dijo Fromm para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo dime una cosa —dijo aun sin descubrir sus ojos. Fromm asintió, aunque Aoba no pudo verlo—. ¿En qué año estamos y…? —guardó silencio—, bueno, creo que por ahora solo eso.

—Es el año 2092, desde que te fuiste han pasado casi cuatro años. Estamos a mediados de junio.

—Ya veo… —dijo. Su mente se sumergió en esa nueva información, al parecer no había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora que lo notaba, efectivamente Fromm se veía más maduro que la última vez que lo vio, su cabello era ahora más corto y sus facciones más marcadas y al parecer era tan alto como él.

—Bueno, descansa, iré a decirle a los demás que ya estás bien, uhm… si gustas… puedo decirles que todavía te sientes cansado y que los recibirás más adelante… —sugirió Fromm haciendo que retirara el brazo de sus ojos y lo mirara.

—Si por favor, te lo agradecería mucho, diles que me hace ilusión volverlos a ver pero que por ahora aún estoy desconcertado.

—Se los diré, nos vemos en un rato.

—Fromm —Aoba lo llamó de nuevo antes de que llegara a la puerta—, me podrías informar de cualquier cambio en el estado de Dio, por favor. —Fromm lo observó a los ojos por un momento, luego solo asintió dándole una ligera sonrisa y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Aoba tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, pero Fromm tenía razón, tenía que descansar primero antes de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. La guerra, sus amigos, el _Cygnus_ , por el momento eso era lo que más le preocupaba saber. Era un hecho que no estaban a bordo de la aeronave, pero ¿por qué? Sopesó la idea de que ya no pertenecieran a la flota o en el peor de los casos, que la nave hubiera sido derribada de alguna manera en esos años. También se sentía desconcertado por la inusual calma de Fromm, si estaban en tierra, podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento por Zogilia. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarlo, decidió que dormiría un poco, tal vez en la noche ya estaría de humor para hablar con los demás.

Esa noche lo habían ido a visitar Anessa, Nasu y Jarl, pero no mencionaron nada de la situación actual, Aoba se llevó la impresión de que parecía no importarles, como si todo estuviera bien. Eso le provocó más preguntas, pero no dijo nada, esperaría pues estaba contento de verlos de nuevo y de saber que estaban bien. Les contó que esta vez venia del año 2018 y que actualmente, bueno en su tiempo, era estudiante de Universidad en el _Chiba Institute of Technology_ junto a Hina. Tampoco nadie preguntó o habló de lo que había pasado la noche y la mañana en que llegó junto con Dio, cuyo estado no había cambiado mucho desde que salió de cirugía. Ya no estaba en terapia intensiva pero aún no despertaba.

A la mañana siguiente lo dieron de alta alrededor del mediodía. Fromm le ayudó con sus pertenecías, le había hecho el favor de prestarle ropa pues la que traía, aparte de no ser la adecuada para andar por ahí, estaba llena de sangre. Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación seguidos de una enfermera que iba dando indicaciones a Aoba sobre los cuidados que tenía que tener, en realidad nada grave.

—¿Entendió lo que le dije joven Watase? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Sí, no se preocupe, seguiré todo al pie de la letra.

—Bien, entonces ya puede irse, tenga, entréguelo antes de salir, es para que no lo detengan en la salida.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—Adiós, cuídense. —Se despidió la enfermera alejándose por el mismo pasillo que recorrieron de camino a la sala de espera.

—Bien, vamos, los demás esperan por verte —dijo Fromm dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Al llegar a donde estaba sus amigos, Aoba se llevó una gran impresión, aparte de los Weinberg que se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones dándole la espalda y los anteriores tripulantes del _Cygnus_ –Anessa, Nasu, Jarl, Lee, Elvira y Ogisaka–, estaban cuatro personas más que él no conocía. Dos de ellos, un chico y una chica que al parecer eran gemelos, estaban junto a Elvira y Lee hablando animadamente detrás de unos pilares casi al fondo de la sala. Un poco alejados de ellos casi junto al módulo de atención se encontraban dos chicos que tardo un par de minutos en reconocer, estaban hablando con Nasu y Jarl.

—Pero ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? —dijo Aoba en tono alto un poco alterado ante la presencia de estos últimos.

—Aoba cálmate, estamos en un hospital —dijo Fromm sujetando al chico de un brazo antes de que se lanzara en contra de los inesperados visitantes.

—¡Aoba! —De improvisto Aoba se vio envuelto en un par de brazos que lo sostenían con fuerza, la persona que lo abrazó era una chica más bajita que él, al mirar hacia abajo vio un largo cabello rubio, la joven levanto la mirada y Aoba se vio desconcertado al tener un par de ojos olivo mirándolo.

—¡¿Fi-Fiona?! —preguntó impresionado.

—Sí, hola Aoba —dijo la rubia volviéndolo a abrazar. El chico correspondió a su abrazo.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡has crecido tanto! Y lo más asombroso es que puedas caminar. Estoy muy feliz por ti Fiona —comentó Aoba mirando a la hermana de su amigo.

—Nos alegra que estés bien jovencito —Fiona lo soltó para darle paso a su padre que se acercó a ellos.

—Gracias señor Weinberg —dijo Aoba estrechando la mano con algo de recelo por la actitud del hombre.

—No tienes por qué darlas, además, mi hija y yo estamos en deuda contigo por salvar la vida de Dio. Siéntete libre de llamarme Sadamichi y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos.

Aoba estaba completamente avergonzado por las palabras del jefe de la familia Weinberg y por la calidez en ambas miradas, además, estaba consciente de que todos los presentes habían presenciado el intercambio de palabras.

—Yo… gracias, no-no fue nada, Dio es mi amigo y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara, no me hubiera perdonado si...

—Lo sabemos.

—¡Aoba! –Nasu y Anessa se acercaron rápidamente a él.

—Hola, me dijo Fromm que ustedes arreglaron un poco la ropa que él me presto, gracias.

—Ne, no fue nada ¿verdad Nasu?

—Así es, ya iremos de compras más tarde, te divertirás —Aoba no supo por qué, pero esas palabras no le gustaron mucho. Se preguntó por qué todos actuaban como si nada malo pasara. De inmediato arrugó su entrecejo al ver que dos personas se les acercaban, aún no entendía que hacían _ellos_ en ese lugar.

—Hola Watase Aoba, soy Tarjim Vasily, sé que la última vez que nos viste no fue la… más agradable… supongo que te explicarán todo más adelante con más detalle, por ahora queremos que sepas que no somos tus enemigos —dijo Tarjim extendiéndole su mano—, qué bueno que te encuentras bien.

—Gra-Gracias —dijo serio, estrechando con recelo la mano de Tarjim, soltándola un segundo después.

—Yo soy Lasha Hakkarainen, probablemente también me recuerdes, ojalá que podamos llegar a ser amigos —dijo un chico rubio parecido a Dio. La verdad es que Aoba apenas y lo recordaba del grupo de Hina cuando estaba en Zogilia.

Aoba asintió estrechando la mano de ese chico. Supuso que como era a quien menos recordaba, Lasha le agradó más que Tarjim y antes de soltar su mano le dedico una débil sonrisa. Casi de inmediato Lee y Elvira se le acercaron tomados de la mano, detrás de ellos venían los dos chicos que en un principio supuso era gemelos, y no se equivocó, ahora que los tenía cerca, quedo muy impresionado por el gran parecido de ambos, además de que eran sumamente hermosos. Inmediatamente de pensar eso se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no creyó que ese calificativo fuera el más correcto por el hecho de que había un hombre involucrado, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlos.

—Primero que nada, nos alegra que estés bien Aoba —dijo Elvira dándole un abrazo.

—Valla sorpresa nos diste ¿eh? —dijo Lee.

—Si bueno, yo también me lleve una sorpresa enorme —contestó y sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Quiero presentarte a Alexey y Anya Lébedev —dijo Elvira haciéndose a un lado para que los aludidos se acercaran—, son como mis hermanos.

—Mucho gusto joven Watase, nos alegra que este bien y también le agradecemos que haya ayudado a Dio —dijo Anya dándole un rápido abrazo.

—Mucho gusto —fueron las simples palabras de Alexey junto a un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Mu-Mucho gusto —Aoba no supo porque, pero esos dos lo ponían nervioso, intuía que era debido a su singular color de ojos que los hacia lucir tan brillantes e hipnotizantes.

—Valla, valla, lo han dejado casi sin palabras –se burló Anessa dándole un codazo, a lo que todos los presentes comenzaron a reír. Aoba en ese momento se sintió extrañamente como si hubiera regresado a casa. Pensó en su familia y sus amigos, los extrañaba como nunca, pero deseó que estuvieran ahí, en vez de desear regresar.

Un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una bata blanca se acercó a los presentes deteniendo las risas, todos guardaron silencio, esperando a lo que el doctor tuviera que decir.

—¿Familiares de Dio Weinberg? —preguntó. El señor Weinberg y Fiona se acercaron indicando que eran ellos—. El joven Dio acaba de despertar, los otros médicos le están haciendo pruebas de rutina, hasta el momento todo parece indicar que no existe algún tipo de complicación o daño. Lo podrán ver por la tarde.

Aoba junto a los demás sonrieron mirándose unos a otros y dando gracias a Dios por las buenas noticias. Aoba por fin se sentía verdaderamente aliviado, no creyó que la angustia que sentía fuera tan grande hasta ese momento en que su cuerpo se relajó.

—Muchas gracias doctor —dijo Fiona con lágrimas en los ojos. Volteándose en seguida para abrazar a su padre. El médico no dijo algo más y se retiró de la sala probablemente rumbo al cuarto Dio para seguir con los análisis que mencionó.

—Bueno, creo que todos ustedes —dijo Sadamichi dirigiéndose a todos —, deberían ir a comer algo, sobre todo el joven Aoba que acaba de ser dado de alta. —Acotó mirándolo, después dirigió su mirada a Lee cambiando su expresión a una más seria—. Aprovechen para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado en estos cuatro años, yo les llamare cuando Dio ya esté listo para recibirnos.

—De acuerdo —contesto Lee—. Vamos Aoba, seguro que tienes bastante hambre —dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro. Aoba solo asintió.

—Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí un rato más —dijo Nasu señalando a Anessa.

—Bien, nos vemos después —se despidieron todos de las chicas y salieron del hospital.

Elvira los invito a su casa, que se encontraba al sur de la "Ciudad de Chūō " junto al _Hamarikyu Garden_. Aoba recordaba qué en esa zona, en 2018, aun existían las oficinas de correos y el salón de concierto _Hamarikyu Asahi_. Supuso que debido a la guerra estos ya no existían, pero no sabía por qué Elvira había escogido esa zona para tener su hogar. Durante el recorrido pudo ver que varios edificios habían desaparecido y que en su lugar nuevas estructuras se habían alzado. Se preguntó si Narashino habría cambiado de nuevo en esos tres años o seguiría igual. La última vez que estuvo ahí, en su tiempo aun no existía el _Club Chiba_ , ahora que volvió quiso saber si éste existía en ese futuro.

Al llegar a casa de Elvira pidieron comida a domicilio, Aoba se sentía un poco impaciente, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué. Durante la comida casi no hablaron, Aoba procuró estar cerca de Lee y Elvira ya que los demás se encontraban junto a los dos chicos de Zogilia y Aoba aún no se sentía cómodo con ellos. Cuando terminaron Lee pidió a todos que pasaran por favor a la sala de estar. Aoba comenzó a sentir nervios y trató de tranquilizarse corriendo al baño para enjuagar su rostro, no podía ahora simplemente huir, después de que el mismo fue quien solicito respuestas, deseaba saber que estaba pasando, por un instante se le ocurrió la idea de que a lo mejor llegó a un futuro alternativo.

—Toma asiento Aoba —dijo Elvira al verlo aparecer en la sala. Aoba se acercó a donde le habían indicado y suspirando profundamente tomó asiento, listo para lo que tenía que escuchar.

—Bien, creo que estamos los suficientes para explicarte la situación desde varios puntos de vista. Dinos, ¿qué es lo que sabes hasta el momento? —preguntó Lee mirándolo seriamente.

—Pues, en realidad no sé nada, sé que algo pasa, pero no lo entiendo, quiero saber sobre la guerra y que hacen ellos dos aquí —mencionó, mirando a Tarjim y Lasha —. Quiero saber porque estoy de regreso y que paso esa noche.

—De acuerdo, bien, empezaremos por el principio, desde que te fuiste junto con Hina —Lee miro un momento hacia los antiguos compañeros de la muchacha—. Creo que eso es lo más adecuado, después esperamos que nos cuentes como fue que llegaste aquí esta vez ¿vale?

—Está bien —contestó, dispuesto a poner atención y no como aquella vez con Nasu.

Lee se encargó de contarle a detalle que, después de que Aoba se fue, la guerra finalizo gracias al actual General Gallant y al retirado Teniente General Richardson quienes decidieron ponerse en contacto para pactar un acuerdo en beneficio de todos, logrando con ello la firma del Tratado de Paz.

—¿Es en serio? Eso… eso fue genial, yo pensé que aun la guerra continuaba…

—Es verdad, después de eso se firmaron otros tratados y acuerdos y pues hasta el momento todos los países que se vieron involucrados en la guerra están… tranquilos.

Lee continúo explicando que dichos acuerdos también se tomaron su tiempo, pero que al final todo había quedado en orden. Luego de eso Elvira se encargó de ponerlo al tanto de la construcción del _Novo LIDSTAN_ , le explico de que se trataba y fue ahí cuando Aoba supo cómo Alexey y Anya habían entrado a la vida de su amiga y, posteriormente, a la de los demás. Por su parte Fromm le relató que a partir de entonces se habían dedicado a reconstruir todos aquellos lugares que fueron afectados casi en su totalidad durante las batallas. También mencionó que había tomado de nuevo el entrenamiento y los resultados que había obtenido. Fromm no quiso explicar mucho sobre Dio pues creía que eso le correspondería a él en su momento una vez que se recuperara. Aoba no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero lo aceptó. Después se dio cuenta que, de la nada, conocer los demás hechos ya no le parecía tan interesante.

Y así cada uno de los ahí presentes aportó un poco de información útil para que Aoba se actualizara sin confundirse, haciendo constantes hincapiés en que Zogilia y los países de La Alianza ya no eran enemigos. Le explicaron que La Alianza ya no existía y que ahora en su lugar había un organismo internacional en donde había un representante de todos los países del mundo, cuyo objetivo era mantener la paz entre naciones mediante el dialogo, la _Organización Internacional para la Paz_ (IOP por sus siglas en ingles).

—Entiendo, la verdad me alegro mucho de que todo haya terminado, pero… —dudó mirando a Tarjim y Lasha—, no se ofendan, pero aun no entiendo que hacen aquí. Digo, creo que en Zogilia también necesitan buenos soldados y pilotos ¿no? —Todos los presentes se miraron para después mirarlo a él. En ese momento Aoba supo que algo definitivamente no iba bien, todavía había algo que no le decían.

—A eso vamos Aoba, y sí, tienes razón Zogilia necesita a sus soldados, y más si son tan buenos como ellos dos. El problema es que a principios de 2090 aparecieron dos grupos de rebeldes tanto de Zogilia como de la vieja Alianza argumentando que el pacto fue un error.

—¿Qué? ¡No lo creo! No puedo creer que haya gente que aun piense que una guerra es lo mejor.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero esa gente no quiere la guerra, ambos lados quieren ser los vencedores, quieren que sus países sean los más poderosos.

—Así es —por primera vez Tarjim tomaba la palabra—, al comienzo y durante medio año solo habían sido amenazas, vandalismo de paredes y ese tipo de cosas. Esto sucedía en varios países del mundo, la policía local no lograba detener a los culpables, ni una pista, nada. Los gobiernos estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlo pasar, creyeron ingenuamente que se detendrían con el paso del tiempo.

—Pero nos equivocamos —interrumpió Lasha—, a mediados de ese año ataques terroristas comenzaron a suscitarse por todos lados, USA, Japón, Zogilia, Europa. Esta vez los gobiernos comprendieron que eran una amenaza potencial y pusieron a trabajar a sus agencias de seguridad junto a algunos de nosotros para atrapar a los culpables. Nada, no dejaban pistas, los artefactos usados eran tan eficientes que durante medio año más no pudimos encontrar nada, sabíamos que eran ellos, pero… —se quedó callado como si pensara la manea adecuada de continuar.

—En Diciembre de ese año, ocurrió lo peor —dijo Fromm—. Los malditos atacaron con diferencia de una semana lugares en USA, Inglaterra, y Zogilia, dos veces en esta última. Entre los cuatro ataques murieron alrededor de 1000 personas, todo parecía indicar que si uno atacaba el otro respondía. Ha sido así desde entonces.

—No puede ser —dijo Aoba sumamente desconcertado.

—Desde entonces los gobiernos afectados declararon que era una emergencia internacional, así que la _IOP_ permitió que el ejército interviniera para darles caza a esos desgraciados. Todo el armamento militar disponible, incluidos los valiancer fueron puestos de nuevo en circulación con el propósito de detenerlos. Es por eso por lo que Tarjim y Lasha están con nosotros al igual que el General Gallant. Pidieron permiso de estar aquí como apoyo, otros de Zogilia están en otros países por la misma razón y también al revés. Ahora todos somos tripulantes del _Cygnus_ , somos compañeros.

—Ya veo, yo… siento haber sido un poco rudo con ustedes, ahora comprendo —dijo Aoba sintiéndose avergonzado con los chicos.

—No te preocupes si yo fuera tu hubiera reaccionado igual —dijo Lasha con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó después, ya lograron atrapar a alguno?

—No —retomó la palabra Lee—. Desde 2091 se han suscitado un sin número de ataques, mucha gente a muerto, pero no hemos podido arrestar a nadie, hasta la noche anterior a la mañana en que apareciste ellos nunca se habían presentado en el lugar de sus ataques, me refiero a que nunca había habido un enfrentamiento, siempre ponían una bomba de tiempo o mandaban a un bombardero suicida que se encargaba de borrar su rastro perfectamente, habían sido como fantasmas hasta ese momento.

—Son organizados —dijo Tarjim—, el único cambio que hemos visto, haciendo a un lado lo de tu llegada, es que, desde febrero de este año, los ataques aumentaron, si antes sucedían dos cada tres o cuatro meses, ahora son dos casi cada semana. Además… —suspiró frotándose la cara con una mano—, los ataques son ahora más violentos y letales. Ha muerto más gente que antes. Y lo peor es que la paz que hemos tratado de mantener poco a poco se desvanece, la tención ha aumentado y tememos que de un momento a otro la guerra se reanime.

—¡Eso no es posible! —gritó Aoba—. Los gobiernos tienen que darse cuenta de que es una trampa, ¡es obvio que eso es lo que pretenden!

—Los gobiernos lo saben, de hecho, es por ellos que la guerra aún se mantiene al margen.  
Pero es la gente que, herida por sus pérdidas, se ha dejado llevar por el macabro juego.

—Esos desgraciados… —susurró Aoba apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Tranquilízate, acabas de salir del hospital —regañó Lee—. Mira, por el momento no podemos hacer nada.

Después de eso le contaron a Aoba lo de la boda, fue una sensación agridulce pues en ese día que debió ser maravilloso fue cuando se presentó el nefasto ataque que llevo a Dio al pasado y a Aoba de regreso al futuro junto a su amigo al borde de la muerte. Escuchó con atención los acontecimientos que llevaron una cosa a la otra y por fin entendió que nadie planeó traerlo de vuelta, que, al parecer todo fue una coincidencia. De nuevo.

—Esa mañana ya habíamos acabado de recoger los escombros y atender a los heridos, íbamos ir al hospital y a la base para escribir reportes y atendernos bien las heridas, estábamos dentro de la mansión así que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, fue hasta que salimos que vimos al _Luxon Next_ en el jardín justo donde habían estado los _Beryl_ de los rebeldes. Fromm de inmediato y sin ninguna precaución abrió la escotilla y subió para ver si eras tú nuevamente quien estaba ahí. Lo demás ya lo conoces, te desmayaste segundos después de eso y en seguida los llevamos a ti y a Dio al hospital y, bueno, ahora estamos aquí —concluyó Lee.

—Eso es todo lo que ha pasado en estos años, al menos, lo más relevante —dijo Elvira apretando suavemente su hombro.

Aoba se encontraba sin palabras, toda esa información, los rebeldes, el intento de secuestro, la amenaza de una reavivada guerra. Sintió que se iba a desmayar de nuevo.

—¡Eh! Aoba, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lasha.

—Nada, solo, creo que es mucha información para asimilarla toda de golpe.

—Tal vez deberías ir a descansar, no debimos apresurarnos a contarte todo.

—No, estoy bien, solo creo que… —poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y miró a los demás—. Es mi turno de contar lo que paso.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No gustas descansar antes? —volvió a preguntarle Lasha.

—No, gracias. Ya estoy bien, puedo hacerlo —dijo Aoba, sonriendo a su nuevo compañero.

Con detalle les conto como fue que llego ahí, lo que paso con Dio, y lo que hacía antes de que todo sucediera, con quien estaba. También les comento un poco de lo que había sido su vida en esos años, incluso les conto lo que pasó la noche que regreso a su tiempo y los cambios que se habían suscitado tras su regreso. Omitió algunos detalles de su vida personal que creyó no eran relevantes, por ejemplo, su relación amorosa con Hina. No era intención de Aoba negar su relación, solo creía que no era algo que los demás tuvieran que saber. Aoba por el momento no quería pensar en eso. Pero muy en el fondo de su mente no quería que nadie, ni Dio lo supiera.

—Ya vemos… con que eso fue lo que paso. Bueno Aoba, ahora ya entiendes porque a pesar del gran problema que tenemos encima estamos viviendo fuera de las bases y aeronaves, es frustrante pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que no ataquen de nuevo y para eso ya existe gente que se encarga de vigilar a todas horas. A veces hemos tenido misiones de búsqueda, pero todas han sido pistas falsas. Las personas nos necesitan más aquí y en las ciudades listos para ayudar durante los imprevistos ataques que estando afuera buscando a los bastardos cuando podrían estar en este mismo lugar.

—Lo entiendo. Yo, es lo correcto, lo sé…

El teléfono de Fromm sonó sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento por la larga platica que acababan de tener. Aoba aún tenía algunas dudas, dudó entre preguntar o irse enterando con forme pasara el tiempo, no eran muy importantes después de todo.

—¡Eh chicos! ¡Era Fiona! ¡Dio ya puede recibirnos! Dijo que está bien, ella ya hablo con él. Y que si queremos podemos ir ahora o mañana. Que a Dio no le molestara si no vamos hoy.

—Yo voy ahora —dijo rápidamente Aoba, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Dio se encontraba bien.

—De acuerdo, yo te acompaño —dijo Fromm—, ¿alguien más?

—Nosotros iremos mañana, es mejor que descanse, dile que nos alegramos de que este bien —dijo Elvira. Lee y los gemelos pensaron lo mismo. Solo Tarjim y Lasha, decidieron regresar con ellos al hospital.

—Se lo diré, bueno nosotros nos vamos ya, gracias por recibirnos. Hasta mañana —se despidió Fromm seguido de Aoba y los demás.

Lee le aseguro a Aoba que seguirían hablando más adelante y que cualquier duda que tuviera no dudara en preguntar. En catorce minutos ya estaban de nuevo en el hospital, con sorpresa vieron que además de los Weinberg, se encontraban el General Gallant y la Teniente Coronel Lene. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Aoba, pero lo saludaron con alegría, bueno eso solo Lene, Alfried lo saludo más por cortesía que porque de verdad quisiera hacerlo. No le preguntaron por qué estaba ahí así que Aoba sospecho que ya serian informados de eso más adelante.

—Aoba —habló Fiona en cuanto lo vio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dio… el pidió hablar contigo, que entraras en cuanto regresaras —dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. En seguida voy —dijo Aoba y se disculpó con los presentes. Algo nervioso se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado. Recordó que la última vez que habló con él fue por medio del comunicador del _Luxon_ para decirle que tenía que irse, hace casi cuatro años. Recordó que no se despidió como era debido de ninguno de sus amigos, aunque ahora parecía que nadie se lo tuvo en cuenta. Aoba se hizo una nota mental de que tenía que disculparse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Solo esperaba que Dio lo perdonara por eso y no le guardara ningún rencor. Al llegar frente a la puerta Fiona lo dejó solo regresando junto a su padre. No sabía si tenía que tocar o simplemente pasar, después de todo le estaba esperando ¿no?

"Esta vez, ¿Dio si espera por mí?", se preguntó recordando las últimas palabras de Hina antes de llegar ahí por primera vez. "Bien, creo que tocaré", se dijo. Llamo con tres ligeros golpes y no se movió de su lugar hasta que escucho un 'adelante' desde el interior. Entonces abrió la puerta, ingresando a la habitación con un par de pasos para después cerrarla tras su espalda recargándose sobre esta, sin poder adentrarse más. Mantenía la mirada baja, no entendía porque no podía verlo a la cara, unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo se apoderaron de él y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero una suave voz se lo impidió.

—No pensarás salir huyendo de nuevo, ¿o sí? —dijo el ocupante de esa habitación.

Debido a esas palabras fue que, hasta ese momento, Aoba tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada. Y entonces lo vio. Dio estaba medio sentado en la angosta cama del hospital, con un montón de aparatos alrededor monitoreando sus signos vitales.

—Dio… —susurró Aoba sin dejar de observar a los celestes ojos que lo miraban vacíos, molestos e incluso tal vez, heridos.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Prometo no tardar.


	7. Capitulo 6 Incongruencias

¡Volvi!

No me odien, en serio que he estado muy ocupada. Pertenezco al clan Godin y eso me consume casi todo el tiempo. Les tengo sorpresa! Dos capítulos, y si ya habían leído la historia, quiero que sepan que la corregí un poco, solo errores de redacción y esas cosas, en sí, sigue siendo lo mismo, no es necesario que vuelvan a leer. Bueno, les dejo estos capítulos. Espero no volver a demorar tanto en actualizar, tal vez este corrigiendo, pero les avisare cuando lo haga, pero serán cosas que no afecten el canon.

A leer!

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 6. Incongruencias**

— _No pensaras salir huyendo de nuevo, ¿verdad? —dijo el ocupante de esa habitación._

 _Debido a esas palabras fue que, hasta ese momento, Aoba tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada. Y entonces lo vio. Dio estaba medio sentado en la angosta cama del hospital, con un montón de aparatos alrededor monitoreando sus signos vitales._

— _Dio… —susurró Aoba sin dejar de observar a los celestes ojos que lo miraban vacíos, molestos e incluso tal vez, heridos._

ooo

"No fue un sueño", pensó. Dio sabía que no podía haber sido un sueño si lo tenía parado frente suyo, observándole con esos ojos verdes que reflejaban una mezcla de molestia y culpa, tal vez a causa de su propia mirada que, Dio estaba seguro, le decía que estaba más que molesto con él.

—No estoy huyendo y tampoco hui en esa ocasión —aclaró Aoba.

—¿A no? —replicó Dio sin poder contenerse.

—No, sabias perfectamente que no podía quedarme, que esa fue mi oportunidad de regresar a donde pertenezco —dijo Aoba molesto.

—¡Claro! ¿Y es por eso por lo que estas aquí ahora? ¿No? —Dijo Dio con sarcasmo.

—Eso no… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó—. Hace al parecer casi cuatro años que no nos vemos y ¿lo primero que me dices son estas cosas? ¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! ¡Tenía que regresar entonces! ¡No entiendo por qué estas molesto! —gritó acercándose a su cama—. Yo… yo no planee volver ahora, no sé porque estoy aquí, pero ¿sabes? Pensé que te alegraría, ya vi que no… —dijo, diciendo esto último en voz baja mientras daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

—Lo lamento —interrumpió Dio bajando la mirada. Tampoco sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía su molestia. Estaba siendo injusto con Aoba, pero él había cambiado, todos lo habían hecho, incluso estaba seguro de que el chico que lo miraba con reproche ya no era el mismo que recordaba. Dio solo quería sacar de su pecho aquello que su corazón guardó durante todo ese tiempo y las palabras de Aoba lo herían de alguna manera que él no comprendía. Aoba le había dejado claro que no quería estar en ese lugar, ni antes, ni ahora y al parecer nunca.

—Ya, será mejor que me vaya —escuchó decir a Aoba, pero no levanto la mirada.

—No te vayas —dijo—, quédate un momento… por favor —pidió un poco avergonzado. Le estaba costando no ser duro con Aoba. Tal vez era a causa de los medicamentos, Dio no lo sabía, pero claramente no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar completamente sus defensas, y por, sobre todo, no quería que Aoba se fuera.

—De acuerdo —dijo Aoba luego de unos segundos. Dio lo escucho suspirar, entonces levanto la mirada y lo vio sentarse en el sillón que había en la habitación mientras observaba a su alrededor. —Se parece a la habitación que tuve, solo que esta es más grande y más cómoda —dijo mirándolo.

—¿También estuviste hospitalizado? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

—Sí, pero solo estuve un día. Me sentía sumamente cansado por… bueno por todo lo que paso.

—Ya veo. Yo no recuerdo mucho.

—Es normal, los doctores nos explicaron que eso era posible por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdiste —explicó Aoba—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te hiciste esa herida?

—Fue durante la boda, ya te lo habrán contado —Aoba asintió en respuesta—, bueno pues uno de los atacantes me tomó por sorpresa y logró herirme con algo al lanzarme contra un muro, Anya me curó pero cuando estuve dentro de la anomalía, antes de llegar a tu tiempo, estaba cambiando la munición de la pistola, en eso el _Beryl_ de los rebeldes me atacó, como estaba de pie con el impacto azote contra la cabina y la herida se volvió a abrir y ya no tuve tiempo de curarla hasta después —se quedó callado, recordando que ese descuido casi le cuesta la vida.

—Comprendo. Entonces los rebeldes, ¿eh? —Dio lo miró algo sorprendido—. Los demás ya me han explicado lo que necesito saber por ahora —aclaró Aoba como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Ya veo, ¿te lo han contado todo? —preguntó.

—No sé si sea todo… —dijo Aoba dejando la frase a medias—. No me han dicho nada acerca de ti —puntualizó. Dio alzo una ceja en respuesta—. Me refiero a que…

—Se a lo que te refieres.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

—Eso no es importante, lo importante es que sepas que esos grupos son extremadamente peligrosos. Los desgraciados han aumentado sus ataques y ahora hasta intentaron secuestrar a la doctora Elvira y a los Lébedev, tenemos que…

—Todo eso ya lo sé, pero por ahora debes descansar —fue interrumpido abruptamente por Aoba—, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no ataquen. Y… —Dio observo como Aoba desviaba la mirada—, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que te recuperes para analizar todo lo que pasó y ver que se puede hacer. Al parecer estaré por aquí una temporada.

—Sé que me ocultas algo —dijo. Dio observo como Aoba se tensaba, pero decidió continuar antes de que pudiera responderle—: pero no voy a discutir contigo.

—Valla que has cambiado… —dijo Aoba arqueando una ceja mientras regresaba su vista a él.

—Todos lo hemos hecho, tres años no pasan de a gratis.

—Ya se, solo que he hablado con los demás y exceptuando a los de Zogilia que no conocía, todos parecen seguir siendo los mismos, solo tú luces… diferente —decía sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Exageras. Es porque me encuentro hospitalizado, no me deberías juzgar tan pronto —contestó sintiéndose intimidado ante aquella penetrante mirada—. Además tienes razón, necesito descansar si quiero salir pronto de aquí y ya es demasiado tarde, creo que debes irte ya —dijo al sentir que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te pusiste rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? —dijo Aoba acercándose a Dio.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada —dijo Dio volteando el rostro para que Aoba no notara que se había puesto aún más colorado. Y sin que se notara su incomodidad Dio logro alcanzar el botón para llamar a una enfermera.

—De acuerdo, bien… me iré. Les diré a los demás que estas bien, mañana vendremos de nuevo, descansa Dio. —Aoba se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Dio ya no le dijo nada más ni trató de detenerlo esta vez, pensó que de estar en otra situación Aoba le habría reclamado que parecía que trataba de deshacerse de él. Lo cierto es que en parte así era, se sentía muy cansado todavía y su mente parecía revolucionarse en su presencia. A pesar de eso a Dio le sorprendió un poco que Aoba se fuera tan rápido, "tal vez si notó mi incomodidad o tal vez solo noto lo cansado que en verdad estoy", pensó, maldiciendo a los medicamentos por no estarle ayudando a mantenerse controlado.

Luego de que Aoba dejó la habitación inmediatamente llegó la enfermera, Dio le indicó de algunas cosas que necesitaba para el siguiente día y dejo que lo curara y lo vendara de nuevo. Una vez acostado y antes de que la mujer se retirara le pidió, por último, que si le podía dar algo para dormir pues no quería pensar y mucho menos tener pesadillas, no de nuevo. Media hora después, para cuando su mente comenzaba a repasar los sucesos de esos últimos días el sueño lo venció, sumiéndolo profundamente en la oscuridad sin ninguna imagen estremecedora o algún recuerdo doloroso.

Para cuando despertó al día siguiente ya se sentía más recuperado, su sueño había sido completamente reparador. El médico le dijo que se estaba recuperando muy rápido, que de seguir así saldría del hospital en dos días. También le dijo que tendría que guardar reposo, pero de eso ya se encargaría cuando estuviera fuera. Lo menos que quería era estar en casa sin hacer nada mientras los rebeldes atacaban otra vez. De ser posible pediría, al menos, que lo dejaran ir a las misiones, aunque no pilotara.

Durante esos dos días no pasó nada interesante, Fiona y su padre estuvieron con Dio la mayoría del tiempo, también recibió la visita de Lene, Elvira, Lee y los Lébedev. Dio aprovecho esa oportunidad para obtener la autorización de la capitana Lene para poder regresar al _Cygnus_ en cuanto se le diera de alta. Lene le dijo que si el medico no veía algún inconveniente por ella no habría ningún problema. El segundo día ya se sentía mucho mejor, por la mañana una de las enfermeras le comunicó que a la mañana siguiente sería dado de alta. Ese día lo visitaron Tarjim, Lasha, Anessa y Nasu, y no es que Dio no apreciara su presencia, pero una parte de él esperaba la visita de otra persona. Ni siquiera Fromm lo había ido a visitar en esos dos días. Si Dio preguntaba de cómo iban las cosas con los rebeldes, todos le contestaban que seguían en la misma situación que cuando antes del ataque, sin pistas y sin sospechosos. Según le dijeron sus amigos, no había una misión próxima para buscar a los delincuentes, pues creían que como en las misiones anteriores, no obtendrían algo que pudiese ayudarles. Lo que más exasperaba la mente de Dio era que parecía que todos se contenían por soltarle un mínimo de información. Estaba seguro de que no le mentían en lo poco que le decían, pero he ahí el problema, solo le decían poco.

Ya para la mañana del tercer día Dio estaba ansioso por salir del "maldito hospital", según sus propias palabras. Estaba sumamente enfadado con Fromm por no haberle ido a ver. Y ni mencionar a Aoba, que tampoco había regresado. Ambos se decían sus mejores amigos y a la primera lo habían dejado olvidado.

—¡Dio! ¡Ya por fin vamos a casa! —dijo su hermana que caminaba a su lado, ayudándole para salir de la habitación.

—Si…

—No te ves muy contento, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó Fiona con un ligero tinte de preocupación en sus verdes ojos.

—Nada Fiona, estoy bien, solo ya estoy cansado de estar aquí y no hacer nada —respondió mirando con sus celestes ojos a su hermana dedicándole una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

— _Ok_ —dijo mirando hacia el pasillo—. Papá no pudo venir, me pidió que lo disculpara contigo, pero ya no podía posponer más su viaje a América, ves que te comentó que los inversionistas en California le habían estado insistiendo en que tenía que estar personalmente para atender algunos asuntos.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a casa le hablaré por teléfono para decirle que estoy bien y que no tiene que preocuparse.

—¡Si! —dijo Fiona entusiasmada de que su padre y hermano se llevaran tan bien—. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí están los chicos! Quisieron venir personalmente a recogerte. Fueron ellos los que me trajeron. ¡Sorpresa!

—…

Justo en la recepción del hospital estaban las dos personas que, no sabía exactamente, si quería o no ver. No sonrió al verlos y definitivamente levanto su máscara de frialdad que mostraba frente a cualquiera que no fuera su familia. Ellos no eran la excepción y menos ahora que Dio estaba molesto con ellos. Los chicos lo miraron, Fromm sonrió como si no se diera cuenta de la expresión seria de su rostro mientras que Aoba parecía debatirse mentalmente en si reaccionar igual que Fromm o simplemente mostrarse igual de serio que Dio.

—¡Dio qué bueno que ya estás bien! —grito Fromm acercándose para darle un abrazo—. Perdona que no pude venir a visitarte, pero me encargaron un asunto y lo tenía que resolver.

—Claro, está bien. Pero suéltame, me lastimas y no quiero regresar ahí dentro.

—Cierto, lo siento, ¿estás bien?

—Si —dijo, apartando su mirada azul de los ojos de Fromm para enfocarse en las esmeraldas que lo observaban con vergüenza.

—Yo… —escuchó decir a Aoba—, me alegro de que estés bien, lamento no haber regresado a visitarte.

—Claro, ¿estuviste muy ocupado? —preguntó no resistiéndose al tono de reproche con que se escuchó su voz.

—Algo así…

—No te enfades Dio, las chicas no han dejado a Aoba en paz desde que llego. Además, Lene y Alfried tenían que arreglar lo de su estadía aquí, y lo necesitaban—Fromm defendió a Aoba—. Pero ya estamos aquí ¿no? Vamos, ya está todo listo, ya nos podemos ir.

Después de eso ya ninguno de los tres se dijo nada, la única que hablaba era Fiona, preguntándole a Fromm sobre lo que le habían mandado a hacer.

—Pues… el regreso de Aoba fue algo sumamente inesperado. Con excepción de Dio por haber estado herido, todos los antiguos tripulantes del _Cygnus_ fueron llamados a una junta para hablar sobre eso. Después de algunos interrogatorios por parte de los Generales, ellos por fin aceptaron la inserción de Aoba a la armada y de nuevo a la tripulación del _Cygnus_.

—Eso es fantástico Aoba —Dijo Fiona a Aoba que se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras un lindo tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas.

—Sí, bueno la verdad pensé que me iban a encerrar en una prisión o algo así. Pero al parecer ellos conocían sobre la anomalía temporal —suspiró—. Supongo que hasta que pueda regresar soy bienvenido en este tiempo.

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho, y ¿dónde te quedaras? —preguntó Fiona—. En la mansión tenemos habitaciones de sobra, si quieres…

—Oh no será necesario, Fromm es el encargado de vigilarme esta vez, así que me quedare en su casa.

Ante ese comentario Dio sintió que su molestia crecía un poco más. Desde que terminó la guerra Fromm se había convertido en su casi hermano. Era el único que lo seguía tratando igual a pesar de su actitud. Si bien no hacían todo juntos, si pasaban gran parte de su tiempo en compañía el uno del otro. Cuando no lo hacían era porque Fromm salía con Anessa o por que Dio simplemente no tenía ganas y prefería estar solo, leyendo en su mansión. Por un momento se sintió un poco celoso, pensando que ahora Fromm pasaría más tiempo con Aoba. Después se dijo que era un idiota pues se estaba comportando como un chiquillo.

El resto del viaje pasó en un cómodo silencio, Fromm era quien conducía el vehículo, tenía a Aoba como copiloto mientras que Dio y Fiona iban en la parte de atrás. Desde ahí Dio posó sus celestes ojos en la nuca de Aoba. Antes con todo el alboroto y lo que había pasado, no se había dado cuenta de los cambios en él. Dio noto que ahora el cabello de Aoba era un poco más corto y al igual que los demás sus facciones habían dejado atrás la adolescencia para dar paso a la adultez, antes los dos estaban casi a la misma altura, pero ahora Aoba era más alto que Dio por casi diez centímetros, su cuerpo ya no solo era delgado, se lograba percibir que estaba trabajado con la cantidad exacta de musculatura, probablemente a consecuencia de algún ejercicio no tan forzado. Dio se equivocó en la primera impresión que tuvo de este nuevo Aoba, pues el chico que lo miro con reproche en el hospital tenía razón, solo Dio había cambiado, porque Aoba seguía siendo la misma persona gentil y confiada que conoció hace ya casi cuatro años. Regresó su mirada al cristal suspirando, el resto de camino solo se la pasó mirando hacia los edificios hasta que llegaron a su mansión.

ooo

Aoba nunca se imaginó que la mansión de los Weinberg fuera tan grande como la construcción que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. No tenía un jardín muy grande como el que le platico Fromm de los Lébedev, pero este, a pesar de ser pequeño era muy hermoso. La mansión era estilo alemán y tenía tres pisos. Las paredes de madera color arena pálida tenían ventanales de tamaño mediano en cada piso y estas eran de diferentes tipos. Al frente una pequeña escalinata daba a la entrada que tenía una hermosa puerta doble de madera color natural tallada, florituras delicadas decoraban el centro y también alrededor de todo el marco que era de tono oscuro. De lado derecho conectado al pequeño pórtico había todo un corredor de madera donde al final había un juego de sala para exterior del mismo estilo que la casa. Aoba estaba sumamente impresionado por la belleza de aquel lugar, era como tener un pedacito de aquel país dentro de Japón.

—Vamos Aoba, no te quedes atrás —dijo Fiona sacándolo de sus contemplaciones—. Dio tu igual debes entrar, tienes que descansar.

Aoba se percató que su amigo se había quedado observando una pequeña fuente que no había visto al entrar, esta se encontraba en el centro del jardín que se localizaba al frente del lado izquierdo de la mansión. Dio la miraba con intensidad mientras que sus ojos azules reflejaban un poco de tristeza. Aoba quiso acercarse para saber que cruzaba por su mente, pero la vista que tenía no le permitió interrumpir aquel momento que parecía ser intimo para Dio. El ligero viento de la mañana mecía sus largos cabellos cubriendo parte de su pálido rostro, se dijo que luego le preguntaría a Dio el motivo de dejar crecer su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros. No se veía mal, pero eso le impedía mostrar los rasgos maduros que había adquirido con los años. A simple vista Dio no había cambiado casi nada en todo ese tiempo, seguía casi igual de bajo, o ¿sería que él había crecido demasiado a causa del baloncesto? Aoba no lo sabía, de lo que si estaba seguro es que, aunque Dio físicamente no cambio mucho, si lo hizo su personalidad. No lo recordaba tan frio, amable y educado sí, pero no frio, como si tratara de guardarse todo lo que sentía.

Fiona le había comentado que desde que terminó la guerra su hermano había cambiado un poco, que seguía siendo cariñoso y cálido con ella y su padre pero que, ahora, frente a los demás solo mostraba una cara llena de seriedad. Fiona le había dicho que su hermano prefería guardarse todo para sí mismo, y le había pedido, en su inocencia, que él ayudara a Dio a romper con esa faceta, Aoba no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer aquello, pero lo intentaría.

—¡Ey! ¡Ustedes dos, entren de inmediato, en un momento servirán el desayuno! —gritó Fromm desde la entrada—. ¡Si te desmayas Dio, no ayudare a Aoba a traerte de regreso!

—No digas tonterías —Escucho decir a Dio mientras lo rebasaba y cruzaba la entrada hacia el interior de la mansión.

—Si claro, díselo a tu palidez, creo que estas más pálido que hace un momento.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar. Voy a recostarme, pide a Fiona que mande a alguien con mi desayuno. Por favor.

—Como digas —dijo Fromm. Aoba solo miro como Dio se perdía por entre las escaleras de madera blanca rumbo a la segunda planta, mientras él seguía a Fromm a la hermosa cocina.

Durante la siguiente semana no pasó nada extraordinario, Dio fue informado de todas las investigaciones alrededor del ataque en la boda, pero como supuso, no había muchos avances. Según le contó Fromm a Aoba, Dio trabajaba desde su casa pues no tenía permitido salir de ahí hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Los dos lo habían ido a ver un par de veces en esa semana para ver si se le ofrecía algo o para comentar sobre la poca información que tenían, pero nunca habían logrado sacar nada en claro. Aoba creía que no habría ninguna diferencia entre trabajar en casa o en la base, por el momento solo iba, se presentaba y vagaba por ahí pues no tenía nada que hacer, a veces lo ponían a ayudar a los demás con trabajos de almacén o limpieza de maquinaria. No había visto la nave del _Cygnus_ desde que llego, Fromm le dijo que por el momento las investigaciones solo se concentraban en los hechos ocurridos en el atentado y que no podían mandar la nave a ninguna misión sin una pista clara de a dónde ir. Aoba pensó que definitivamente Dio no tenía nada que envidiarles.

Para cuando Dio regreso a la base, ya era el mes de julio, habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que salió del hospital y Aoba definitivamente, a pesar de su estoica mascara, notó que se sentía feliz por estar ahí. Ese mismo día en la base tuvieron la visita del General Gallant, y junto con él revisarían la nueva información que traía para ver si lograban conseguir una nueva pista sobre los rebeldes. En esa junta estaban prácticamente todos los antiguos miembros del _Cygnus_ , excepto el excomandante Gengo y la doctora Elvira. También estaban presentes los nuevos miembros de la tripulación, Tarjim y Lasha junto a Alexey Lébedev. El primero no le alcanzaba a agradar a Aoba, Tarjim siempre que lo miraba arrugaba la nariz como si oliera mal o algo así y el segundo, Lasha, bueno, no sabía que pensar, desde que se integró a las actividades de la base en Tokyo el chico de Zogilia no lo había dejado solo casi todo el tiempo, no le molestaba su compañía, pero sentía que aún no podía confiar del todo en él.

—Bien, como ven, no es mucha la información que conseguí —explicaba Alfried—, los atentados, como ya sabemos han seguido casi un mismo patrón de ataque, son explosiones inesperadas causadas con algún químico que no deja rastro ni de las víctimas ni del aparato que lo contiene. Eso es lo que nos ha impedido principalmente la obtención de pistas.

—¿Qué hay de la gente que causa los atentados? —pregunto Aoba.

—Hasta el momento solo sabemos que son rebeldes, dos grupos, uno de Zogilia y uno de la vieja Alianza, desde que aparecieron nunca han dado un nombre o rostro que mostrar, solo mensajes en paredes, amenazas por escrito y grabaciones realizadas con voces sacadas de audios conocidos. —Aoba trataba de poner atención a cada palabra que Alfried explicaba, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera importante—. Desde febrero la cantidad de ataques ha aumentado y siempre en patrón ataque-respuesta ya sea de un grupo o de otro.

"Hemos analizado cada video que se ha podido conseguir desde que comenzaron los ataques, quiero que vean lo siguiente —dijo, de inmediato en medio de la mesa apareció una pantalla transparente que comenzó a reproducir una serie de videos para que todos pudieran ver.

Aoba miro los videos, llenó de conmoción, comenzaron con viejas noticias de los primeros mensajes en las paredes y las amenazas que llegaban al gobierno, luego las explosiones a lugares vacíos. Pero se llenó de infinito horror al ver aquellos videos de las explosiones de diciembre y de principios de año, simplemente era terrible lo que estaba pasando, miles de personas, niños, mujeres, ancianos, hombres, los rebeldes no tenían piedad alguna. Sea lo que sea el químico que utilizaban para producirlas, no dejaba a nadie con vida, tenía un gran poder de destrucción, ningún sobreviviente hasta el momento. Al finalizar las grabaciones Aoba sentía el corazón apretado y la garganta seca, había visto a la gente estallar y a los que no estaban en el mero centro de las explosiones, convertirse en una masa de algo irreconocible. Los aviones y lugares atacados quedaban reducidos a escombros en su totalidad. Aoba sentía ganas de volver el estómago, completamente impresionado.

—¿Notan alguna diferencia entre cada ataque, sin contar el tipo de objetivo? —preguntó Alfried a todos.

—No —contestó Dio, con tono molesto.

—Esto ya lo habíamos analizado, no entiendo porque lo… —argumentó Ogisaka estando de acuerdo con la molestia de Dio.

—¿No se supone que son dos grupos de rebeldes? ¿Por qué los ataques son iguales? —preguntó Aoba interrumpiendo a Ogisaka.

—No lo sabemos, esa es otra de nuestras cuestiones, ambos grupos utilizan el mismo tipo de maquinaria explosiva —contestó Alfried—. Incluso parecen utilizar el mismo patrón de ataque, el mismo tipo.

—¿Existe algún patrón en el tiempo de un ataque a otro?

—No, cada ataque-respuesta ocurre cada dos o tres semanas desde a principios de año, el periodo más largo entre uno y otro ha sido de casi cuatro semanas ya que no hemos contado el intento de secuestro de los investigadores Hill y Lébedev. Son imprevistos, podrían ocurrir en cualquier momento y al parecer a cualquier hora y cualquier día.

Después de ese comentario ya no hubo más preguntas. Todos en la sala parecían estar analizando lo que acababan de ver y escuchar.

—Es como si… —volvió a decir Aoba, él supuso que todo lo que comentaba ya había sido descubierto antes, pero por ser el 'nuevo' le estaban dando la oportunidad de que diera su punto de vista he hiciera sus propias preguntas, a lo mejor con la esperanza de que viera algo que ellos no habían visto antes—. Es como si trataran de recomenzar la guerra…

—Eso creía yo, hasta hace dos semanas —dijo el General sorprendiendo a todos.

—Yo también he pensado sobre eso —dijo Dio—. Continua…

—Bien, era casi demasiado obvio, al principio, que el objetivo de estos grupos era reavivar la guerra, pero después del intento de secuestro ocurrido hace dos semanas, me he puesto a pensar que ese hecho simplemente no encaja —Alfried hizo una pequeña pausa y observo a todos—, la doctora Hill es o era parte de La Alianza, los hermanos Lébedev por su parte son de Zogilia, por ese lado no tenía ningún sentido que los tomaran como rehenes, por otro lado, ¿para qué iban a ser necesarios tres investigadores para reanimar la pasada guerra? ¿Tal vez para armamento nuevo? Es una posibilidad, pero hasta el momento sus ataques han sido lamentablemente efectivos, no creo que necesiten más. ¿Sería entonces algo relacionado al trabajo de los doctores?, esa fue mi siguiente pregunta, pero la descarte, hasta el momento ninguno de los grupos ha utilizado un valiancer de acoplamiento, de hecho, ni siquiera ha existido un enfrentamiento.

—¿Y si ese es su siguiente objetivo? Los enfrentamientos —preguntó Lene.

—También pensé en esa posibilidad, pero hay algo que no encaja, si su siguiente objetivo es enfrentarse entre ellos, ya tendrían en su poder valiancer de tipo acoplamiento, y de ser así, no serviría de nada, ya que nosotros también los tenemos, los detendríamos en un segundo antes de que su batalla se hiciera más grande además de la diferencia de efectivos, sumando a que ellos correrían el riesgo de ser capturados y entonces todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse en el anonimato no hubiera servido para nada. Esta es otra pregunta, ¿Por qué tanto empeño por mantenerse invisibles?

"Ahora… —prosiguió Alfried luego de una pausa—, ¿acaso buscan mejorar los valiancer?, es una posibilidad, pero ¿porque arriesgarse de la manera que se arriesgaron si existen otros investigadores que conocen el sistema? Estoy seguro de que existen quienes los apoyan, entonces ¿acaso buscaban a los mejores?, los nuevos avances obtenidos en el _Novo LIDSTAN_ han sido dados a conocer, es sumamente más sencillo conseguir estos valiancer mejorados que ya han sido puestos en circulación —miró a todos y como leyendo la mente de los demás dijo—: hemos investigado si ha habido robos de unidades, pero no encontramos nada extraño, aunque esto no asegura que no tengan alguno en su poder, puesto que existe un mercado negro.

—Entonces la duda hasta el momento sigue siendo, ¿Por qué querían a la doctora Elvira a Alex y Anya? —cuestionó Aoba.

—Así es. Ahora miren el video obtenido del intento de secuestro.

Aoba y todos los demás observaron lo que ocurrió la noche de la boda de Lee y Elvira. De nuevo, Aoba quedo impresionado por la frialdad con la que, el que parecía ser el líder, asesino a la gente que había en uno de los autobuses y como casi mata a Dio cuando lo golpeo por sorpresa. Observó con atención cada detalle de la toma y al terminar todos se quedaron en silencio analizando lo que acababan de ver. Todos los ahí presentes exceptuando a Aoba habían presenciado en carne propia el ataque, verlo desde otra perspectiva parecía haberlos dejado conmocionados, como si no creyeran que eso les paso a ellos.

—No son los mismos —se escuchó a si mismo susurrar.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Dio, Lene, Alfried y Tarjim a la vez, los demás solo voltearon hacia donde se escuchó el susurro que había salido de la boca de Aoba.

—Que-que no son los mismos, se supone que son de Zogilia porque llevaban _Beryl_ de la armada de esa nación ¿no? —vio que los demás asentían—, pero, yo luche contra ellos en la guerra al igual que casi todos aquí, tal vez ustedes no lo noten porque no lucharon contra ustedes mismos —dijo refiriéndose a sus antiguos enemigos, que en ese momento lo miraban sin comprender—, pero no son de Zogilia, ni son de la vieja Alianza. Sus movimientos, observen, recuerdo la forma de pelear de los de su nación —comentó mirando a Alfried—, aunque eran de unidades diferentes todos, al parecer, habían recibido el mismo tipo de entrenamiento. En cuanto a los de La Alianza, al acoplarme con Dio, este compartió sus conocimientos de combate por medio del enlace, es por ello por lo que reconozco como luchaban, yo mismo adopte esa manera de pilotar. Ellos —dijo refiriéndose a los rebeldes en el video—, no son de estas naciones, ninguno de ellos. O no fueron entrenados en estos lugares.

A su alrededor algunos lo miraban con la boca abierta, Dio y algunos otros lo miraban como analizando seriamente lo que acababa de decir, los demás no despegaron la mirada del video que seguía repitiéndose en la pantalla como buscando confirmar lo que Aoba acababa de mencionar.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que podrías tener razón, el _Beryl_ contra el que luche tenía movimientos de combate diferentes a los de la armada de Zogilia —dijo Dio, mirándolo serio—. Eso genera varias hipótesis: 1) En realidad no eran rebeldes de Zogilia; 2) Lo son, pero se entrenaron por si solos con valiancer robados y; 3) Lo son, pero los entrenó alguien que no forma parte ni de Zogilia ni de la vieja Alianza.

—Eran demasiado buenos como para haber entrenado por si solos —argumentó Lee.

—Tendremos que investigar más a fondo —dijo Alfried.

—Sí, analicen eso. Es lo que yo creo, estoy seguro de que no son de Zogilia ni de la vieja Alianza —aseguró Aoba.

—Bien, lo resolveremos, de ser así, surge una nueva pregunta, ¿quiénes son estos nuevos enemigos? Si no son parte de los rebeldes, su objetivo puede ser otro y a lo mejor estaban aprovechando la serie de ataques. Ahora surgen nuevas cuestiones alrededor de estos posibles nuevos enemigos. Y en cuanto a los rebeldes, suponiendo que Watase tiene razón, es posible que su objetivo es el que suponíamos desde un principio.

—Puede ser, no hay que descartar nada —dijo Lee —. Todo parece muy, muy sospechoso e incongruente.

—Bien, investigaremos todo lo que hemos averiguado, realizaremos otra junta en cuanto tenga los resultados, ahora, otra cosa...

De improvisto un soldado de la armada que Aoba no conocía entro a la sala de junta con prisa interrumpiendo lo que Alfried decía, tenía una expresión de suma preocupación en el rostro.

—Disculpe la interrupción, General, señor, pero… ocurrió otro ataque, un festival cerca del monte _Fuji,_ en Fujinomiya, ha sido atacado por el bando rebelde de Zogilia, no tenemos más información hasta el momento, espere… me están llegando nuevos datos —Aoba vio como el rostro de aquel hombre se ponía cada vez más pálido conforme escuchaba la transmisión que estaba recibiendo en sus auriculares—, no-no puede ser, ¡señor, en este momento están ocurriendo una serie de explosiones en un centro comercial en la antigua capital de _Rodina Union_ en Zogilia!, al parecer son-son los de la vieja Alianza.

—¡¿Qué?!

De inmediato todos salieron corriendo hacia el centro de comando de la base. Aoba los seguía preguntándose porque habían atacado, los dos bandos, con diferencia de solo unos minutos. Algo estaba pasando, al parecer las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, eso ya no cuadraba con lo que habían estado haciendo anteriormente. El llegar al centro de mando, pudieron ver en una media docena de enormes pantallas ubicadas en fila al frente de la habitación lo que estaba pasando tanto en Japón como en Zogilia, imágenes en vivo de la destrucción de esos lugares. Equipos de ayuda trataban de apagar las llamas que seguían consumiendo los escombros del centro de compras, en el monte _Fuji_ , en cambio, equipos de bomberos trataban de que el fuego no se propagara por el bosque. Los reporteros hasta el momento decían que no había habido sobrevivientes. Aoba miraba a través de las pantallas como a cada una de las escenas llegaban equipos con unidades valiancer para ayudar, todo era un caos en esos lugares.

Para el final de aquel día el General Alfried ya se había retirado para informar a los demás Generales y líderes de la armada sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, como siempre, no se habían encontrado pistas en las escenas, aunque los investigadores y forenses de ambos países seguían en las escenas tratando de encontrar algo, el fuego ya se había extinguido desde hacía horas. Al equipo del _Cygnus_ les dijeron que no podían hacer nada por el momento, que dejaran todo lo sucedido en manos de los analistas, que mientras no tuvieran otra pista, no podrían mandarlos a otra misión de búsqueda. Dio le dijo Aoba que desde hacía como un mes, después de su última misión en mayo ya no habían vuelto a darles órdenes. También le dijo que la _IOP_ había mandado a las agencias de seguridad de todas las naciones para que se organizaran en conjunto, con efectivos especiales en todos lados para buscar información, espiar y analizar cualquier posible indicio, que al parecer su objetivo es solo la infiltración. Le dijo también que los Generales de armada de todos los países habían nombrado a un líder y que este muy pronto seria contactado por la _IOP_ para organizar, de manera oficial, una ofensiva.

Aoba había pensado que eso se había hecho desde un principio, pero al parecer la supuesta cooperación era solo eso, una simple cooperación, pues solo estaban compartiendo información y actuando cada país por su cuenta ocupándose de sus problemas durante los ataques. Por lo visto eso no estaba funcionando pues tener a gente de otro país aportando cierta información no significaba que estaban trabajando completamente en conjunto si seguían ordenes por separado. A Aoba no le agradaba Alfried Gallant, pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, lo prefería a él dentro de los nuevos líderes a cualquier otro de Zogilia que no conocía.

Llegada la noche todos se sentían cansados emocionalmente más que otra cosa, la falta de pistas, la cantidad de muertos –56 en Japón y 123 en Zogilia, de los cuales la mitad habían sido menores de edad– tenia a todos conmocionados y sumamente preocupados, los nervios de todos estaban siendo puestos a prueba y Aoba por primera vez sintió terror de lo que estaba pasando, pues la impotencia de no poder hacer nada dominaba a todas las demás emociones, combinándose con cada una de ellas, consumiéndolo.

—Sera mejor que vallan a descansar, mañana continuaremos con la investigación —dijo Lene a todos sus amigos.

Nadie dijo nada ni hubo protestas al respecto pues Lene tenía razón. Por ahora ya no podían hacer nada y si no estaban descansados de nada servirían para continuar las indagaciones. Antes de irse a casa de Fromm, Aoba vio a lo lejos a la doctora Elvira hablando con unos oficiales, le dijo a Fromm que se adelantara y espero a que terminara su charla. Elvira, después de su intento de secuestro, junto a los gemelos decidió posponer su viaje de bodas y enfocarse en un proyecto que estaban desarrollando, por supuesto que no le habían querido decir de qué se trataba, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el _Sistema de Acoplamiento_ pues a eso se dedicaban los tres investigadores.

—Disculpe, doctora Elvira… —llamó Aoba.

—Oh, Aoba, que gusto verte, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, bueno, quería saber si puedo pilotar un valiancer de acoplamiento de nuevo, con lo que está pasando quiero estar preparado.

—Entiendo, ven a las instalaciones del laboratorio aquí en la base mañana a primera hora, te realizare unas pruebas para ver lo de tu onda de énfasis. —Después de decir eso pareció que a la mente de la doctora Elvira acababa de llegar una idea—. ¿Has hablado con Dio sobre acoplarse?

—¿Eh?, No… —dijo un poco desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Habla con él y dile que también venga mañana contigo, por favor.

—De acuerdo —contestó con duda.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Aoba.

—Hasta mañana.

Aoba observo como la investigadora se adentraba en el centro de mando de la base preguntándose que había cruzado por la mente de la doctora Elvira, de pronto recordó que su onda de énfasis distorsionaba la onda de los demás, si quería que Dio estuviera presente, "¿acaso eso quería decir que…?", pensó y de inmediato salió corriendo para decirle a Fromm que tenían que ir a ver a Dio cuanto antes. De camino al estacionamiento de la base alcanzo a un grupo de soldados, que iban comentado algo sobre un robo de _nectoribium_ en uno de los almacenes más pequeños en la nación de Zogilia.

«Hace un momento me hablo mi hermano para preguntarme como estaba y si había sido enviado al lugar del ataque en el monte _Fuji_ », decía uno de ellos. «Pero le he dicho que no, que eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, luego me ha mencionado que no podrá venir porque están ocupados tratando de encontrar a los responsables de ese robo, el cree que son solo un grupo de traficantes o algo así».

«Yo creo que deberían darle prioridad a lo de los ataques y reunir a tantos como puedan para atrapar a esos malditos», contestó otro de los hombres que iba en el grupo.

«Eso mismo le dije, pero su jefe no piensa lo mismo, de cualquier forma, dice que no hay pistas así que cree que todo terminara como un caso archivado».

«Bueno espero que llegue para antes de la inauguración de ese nuevo bar en el centro, mi primo es empleado y dice que mucha gente importante está invitada…»

Aoba dejo de escucharlos porque se desviaron de su camino, pensó que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a él no le entraban ánimos para irse de fiesta a un bar o algo por el estilo. Al parecer, los ciudadanos después de salir de una guerra lo único que querían era la vida normal que por mucho tiempo no pudieron tener, y el hecho de los ataques no suponía impedimento alguno para llevar eso a cabo. A lo lejos pudo ver a Fromm que le hacía señas con su mano para que se diera prisa, así que olvidándose de lo que acababa de escuchar, se dirigió hacia su amigo a paso rápido pues ya era tarde y aún tenía que ir con Dio.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Veamos el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 7 Acoplamiento

El ultimo capitulo por hoy, espero no demorar mucho en el siguiente, ya casi lo tengo. Bueno hasta la próxima, los dejo leer.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 7. Acoplamiento**

Preocupación y miedo. Esas eran las dos palabras que describían a la perfección el rostro de aquel hombre en ese momento. Se sentía sumamente temeroso, dentro de la habitación que estaba custodiando se escuchaban gritos teñidos de un intenso dolor, su jefe seguramente estaba castigando al pobre de Takano por el grave error que había cometido al no controlar bien a los rebeldes. Sintiéndose temeroso de que su jefe saliera de su despacho y se la tomara también contra él, decidió ir al sanitario, mientras se alejaba los gritos desgarradores que provenían del interior de la habitación se iban apagando lentamente a cada paso que daba.

No dudaba que el hombre sobreviviría, pero seguramente pasaría una temporada en la enfermería y aun así tendría que seguir trabajando si no quería morir definitivamente. Milo a veces no entendía cómo Takano soportaba todo aquello, Takano era el único que estaba unido a la causa al que no habían implantado el dispositivo de seguridad para evitar traiciones o infiltrados y, aun así, pese a los pocos, pero duros castigos a los que se veía sometido si fallaba, seguía siempre leal y obediente al jefe, –él me salvo, nos salvó, yo lo admiro y tu deberías de entenderlo–, había dicho hace tiempo después de uno de sus duros castigos. Quizás entendería si se hubiera criado al igual que él, pero Milo solo podía ver que Takano pasó de un abuso brutal a un tipo de abuso que incluso podría ser peor.

xxx

Dentro de la habitación que Milo estaba dejando atrás para ir al baño, el jefe de la organización, al cual solo unos pocos conocían pues se creía que era lo más seguro en caso de que los encontraran o detuvieran –aunque eso fuera improbable–, se había sentado en su enorme sillón de cuero negro frente a un hermoso escritorio de madera oscura. Limpiaba una de sus preciadas navajas de plata labrada que, según había contado a su querido 'hijo', era una herencia familiar.

—Llamaré a un médico para que venga a curar tus heridas, te lo advierto, no me vuelvas a fallar, ¿entendido? Si te puse a cargo después de deshacerme del incompetente de George fue porque estaba completamente seguro de que tu no cometerías fallas, el imbécil ese lo único que hacía era temerme y creyó que sería fácil irse, el muy inútil —dijo y después miro el cuerpo que tenía sobre una mesa de acero en el centro de la habitación, la respiración de quien estaba encima era sumamente agitada.

—Lo-lo siento, no-no volveré a fallar —escuchó que decía Takano en un hilo de voz.

—Eso me dijiste la vez anterior, esta vez no te castigue tanto porque en parte no fue tu culpa, pero si hubieras estado más al pendiente de sus acciones esto no habría pasado, ¿lo comprendes?

—Si-sí, señor.

A Matthew no le gustaba tener que castigarlo, después de todo lo salvó de aquel grupo de hombres que lo tenían prisionero, víctima de incontables abusos de todo tipo durante las guerras en Zogilia. En ese entonces Takano, como había dicho que se llamaba, era un niño de apenas unos 11 años sumamente delgado que si te lo proponías lograbas contarle cada una de las costillas y huesos cervicales, tenía la piel completamente lastimada de un blanco cenizo, y cubierta de sangre seca y otras sustancias. Sus captores lo tenían sujeto de las manos por medio de grilletes de tipo antiguo a un muro de piedra, y cada que querían iban y se desquitaban con él, descargando su frustración e ira.

—¡Milo! —gritó en dirección a la puerta. Un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel entró en la habitación, su rostro no reflejaba nada en ese momento, pero sus ojos gritaban una total inquietud al ver el cuerpo en medio de la habitación.

—Dígame señor.

—Comunícate con el área médica, que manden a Maya de inmediato para que cure las heridas de Takano.

—De inmediato señor, con permiso.

La guerra interna en Zogilia había dejado sin padres a Takano que eran de origen japonés, y esos malditos soldados del ejército aprovecharon la situación de ese niño, no siendo el único, pues Milo también fue una de sus víctimas. Con ayuda de su tropa salvaron a los prisioneros y mataron a los soldados corruptos, todos los niños y jóvenes iban a ser enviados a un orfanato, pero él no pudo dejar a Takano, cando entró a su celda y lo miro a los ojos, de un gris tan claro, pensó que no podría dejarlo a su suerte así que lo puso a su custodia. Desde entonces lo había educado para que fuera incondicionalmente leal, aplicaba castigos que consideraba justos y con el tiempo ese niño ya lo admiraba, lo adoraba y lo respetaba más allá de lo que se considera algo saludable. Prácticamente había entregado su voluntad. Lo crio en un ambiente donde el dinero sobraba, prácticamente Matthew había dado todo para que olvidara los malos momentos pero que a su vez Takano recordara quienes le habían hecho todo ese daño para que en un futuro pudiera cobrarles cada gota de sangre que derramó.

—¿Me mandaste a llamar? —dijo una mujer de unos 50 años entrando a la habitación seguida de Milo.

—Así es, encárgate de curarlo, lo quiero trabajando para mañana —señaló el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Takano. La medico arrugó el entrecejo y miró con reproche al causante de esas heridas.

—Un día de estos lo matarás, te lo he dicho —reprochó la enfermera acercándose al joven—. No parece nada grave, al parecer has mejorado tu técnica, mucho dolor y casi nada de daño, pero deberías emplearlo en otras personas, no en…

—Cállate y has tu trabajo, cuando quiera un sermón iré a la iglesia —dijo. La mujer lo miro sin inmutarse.

—Eso me gustaría verlo, bien… —susurró y luego miro a Milo—, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación ahí lo curare mejor.

Con cuidado el hombre dueño de una voz rasposa y grave, observó cómo entre la médico y Milo se llevaban a Takano a su habitación, mandó a llamar a una sirvienta para que limpiara su despacho y luego se recostó en su sofá tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado. En lo único en lo que Matthew podía pensar era en cómo solucionar lo de los dos ataques casi simultáneos, comenzarían a sospechar que ahí había algo raro y eso no le gustaba para nada. Aun no era momento de que supieran que había alguien más detrás de los rebeldes con intenciones completamente diferentes.

—¡Maldición! —gritó golpeando con un puño la mesa. Cogió el comunicador y dijo—: Comunícate con Francis necesito hablar con él de inmediato, dile que me hable al celular —colgó.

—Tal vez tengamos que cambiar algunos de nuestros planes —murmuró al aire.

Después de eso su celular recibió una llamada así que se puso de pie y salió al balcón para contestar.

* * *

ooo

Estaba molesto, muy molesto con la doctora Elvira, con Lee, con Fromm, con Alexey, con Anya, con Gallant y con todo mundo, pero sobre todo estaba muy enojado con Aoba. Dio no podía creer lo que le había pedido él muy idiota la semana pasada. Todos, sobre todo Dio, aún estaban muy tensos con el doble ataque de los rebeldes acaecido apenas diez días atrás.

—Hola Dio, buen día, te esperábamos —saludó Anya al ver llegar a Dio al laboratorio.

—Si —contesto serio y sin saludar.

—Vamos Dio, no estés enfadado, te aseguro que todo va a salir perfectamente. Alfried nos ha autorizado tomar estos días libres para realizar la prueba.

—Lo sé, pero ¿por qué él?

—Los estudios que se le hicieron estaban normales, tú los viste. Son… compatibles a más de un 100% —Dio bufo ante tal respuesta.

—Ya, pero… él fue el responsable de la distorsión de mi onda de énfasis.

—Pero tu aceptaste el riesgo en ese entonces —interrumpió. Dio la miro levantando su estilizada ceja—, eso me contó Elvira que sucedió.

—Lo sé, pero… —suspiró y cambio de tema—. De todas formas, teníamos que ir a la base de Hawái por las nuevas unidades, no entiendo la prisa por realizar la prueba si estaba planeada para dentro de cinco días, ya que Liam termine el entrenamiento.

—Sí, bueno… Elvira está impaciente.

—Como siempre… —dijo mirando a Anya—, saben que es sumamente importante que esas unidades lleguen aquí sin contratiempos ¿verdad? —Preguntó notando que Anya no se mostraba tan preocupada como debería de estarlo.

Durante la semana que siguió al doble ataque estuvieron investigando, analizaron las grabaciones recuperadas, pero no lograron encontrar nada nuevo. Viajaron a Fujinomiya para investigar el lugar del atentado personalmente, ahí la _Agencia Especial de Investigación Conjunta_ (SJIA por sus siglas en ingles), les había informado de todo lo que habían logrado averiguar. La _SJIA_ se formó hacía alrededor de tres meses por orden de la _IOP_ , tenía al agente especial en seguridad Mark Simone de EUA al mando de toda la organización y debajo de él, a cargo de cada una de las dependencias especializadas, a agentes de todos los países. Habían ocupado un edificio en América del norte como sede y a su vez se habían instalado en cada país y ya no importaba si pertenecías a Inglaterra, pues ahora bien podrías estar en Zogilia trabajando.

Dos días después ya de regreso en Japón, había llegado un comunicado por parte de la _IOP_ informando que se había formado la _Armada Mundial de Ataque y Defensa Táctico_ (WNTAD por sus siglas en ingles), con el General Anthony Bellamy de Francia como el ahora Capitán General de la Nueva Armada con base sede en Zogilia. Bellamy estaba trabajando en conjunto con Simone con pleno conocimiento de todo lo que _SJIA_ encontraba y viceversa. Y ambas organizaciones estaban bajo las órdenes de la _IOP_. A su perspectiva esta nueva re organización de las naciones era mucho mejor. El General Gallant era ahora el comandante del ejército de ataque de la zona del pacifico (Zona 5) y el _Cygnus_ era la nave insignia de la flota con Lene como Capitana y Lee como segundo al mando, la tripulación no había cambiado y eso a Dio lo alegraba en partes. Tenían la base en Tokyo, pero se había informado que todas las naves estarían yendo y viniendo de una base a otra conforme se necesitara. Por ahora solo hacían viajes de reconocimiento y transporte. Alfried les dijo que toda la información que recabaron había sido entregada a _SJIA_ y que ellos ya habían confirmado que lo que Aoba había descubierto era correcto: había dos grupos rebeldes, que oficialmente serían conocidos como los _RZ_ (Rebeldes de Zogilia) y _RA_ (Rebeldes de la Alianza), y un tercer grupo. Alfried les dijo que este último grupo fue acusado como el responsable del intento de secuestro y que su propósito es completamente desconocido, pero que la agencia los consideraba como no importantes, que creían que solo querían secuestrarlos, aprovechando los otros ataques, para pedir una sustancial recompensa. También les dijo que cualquier pista que descubran o algo fuera de lo normal que encuentren, le sea comunicado para estar en espera de órdenes para actuar.

— _Phoenice_ se encargará del traslado, no te preocupes por eso —contestó Anya sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. _Phoenice_ era la nave de respaldo del _Cygnus_.

—Si llegan a tener algún problema ellos no están lo suficientemente preparados —dijo entre dientes.

—Si lo están —dijo la chica tajantemente—. Mira Dio, sé que estas en total desacuerdo con que Aoba sea quien realice la prueba de acoplamiento contigo, pero viste los resultados, sabes que…

—Ya se lo de los estúpidos resultados… —hizo una pausa evitando ver a Anya a la cara.

—Entiendo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa comprensiva. Anya entendía que Dio temía que su onda volviera a cambiar a causa de Aoba y que, si este volvía a irse, Dio se quedaría de nuevo sin poder acoplarse con nadie —vamos Dio, si no funciona, esperaremos a Liam.

—De acuerdo —dijo seriamente sin ánimo, y ambos ingresaron dentro del laboratorio.

Dio iba recordando que durante la noche del día del doble ataque Aoba había ido a visitarlo. Dio se sorprendió mucho cuando Aoba toco a su puerta como desesperado. Recuerda que le dijo a Fiona que subiera a su habitación y que cerrara con llave lista para llamar a la policía en caso de que fueran los terroristas. Grande había sido la sorpresa de ambos al escuchar la voz de Aoba gritando por Dio.

 _Flash Back_

— _¡Dio! ¡Dio! —se escuchaba desde fuera de su puerta a la par que un par de golpes la aporreaban._

— _Este idiota —dijo Dio para sí mismo dirigiéndose a la entrada para abrir la puerta—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estas armando un escándalo —dijo fríamente al llegar a la entrada._

— _¿Eh? Disculpa Dio, qué bueno que te encuentro, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Aoba un poco impaciente._

— _¿Sabes la hora que es? ¿Sea lo que sea no puede esperar hasta mañana?_

— _No —dijo seriamente y eso a Dio lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque no lo demostró._

— _Hola Dio —Fromm acababa de aparecer por entre el jardín —Perdona la hora, al parecer esto es importante, te interesa._

— _De acuerdo —dijo después de considerarlo un momento masajeando el puente de su nariz, aun molesto por las inesperadas visitas—, adelante, pasen._

 _Se dirigieron a la sala de estar y una vez que les ofreció té, Dio se dispuso a esperar por aquello que tenían que decir sus amigos._

— _Dio —comenzó Aoba—, quisiera que… que me digas… bueno, quiero pilotar un valiancer de acoplamiento, acabo de hablar con la doctora Elvira y me ha dicho que tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso, y que mañana nos tenemos que presentar a primera hora en los laboratorios de la base —dijo atropelladamente y Dio apenas y reaccionó a sus palabras._

— _¿Qué? —dijo poniéndose de pie y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño._

— _Que mañana nos tenemos que presentar en los laboratorios a primera hora y…_

— _¿Por qué yo?_

— _No lo sé, yo solo le comenté a la doctora Elvira que quería pilotar una unidad de acoplamiento y ella me dijo que hablara contigo sobre algo._

— _No tenemos nada que hablar, ¿para qué tengo que presentarme mañana?_

— _Pero Dio… —dijo Aoba también poniéndose de pie, Fromm solo los miraba divertido—, mira yo no le dije a la doctora Elvira que quería acoplarme contigo ¿vale?, pero me ha pedido que te dijera que te quiere mañana en los laboratorios, no sé para qué. Y… —dudó por un momento, para después mirarlo a los ojos—, mira si existe la posibilidad de acoplarme contigo la tomare, confío en ti._

—… — _Dio ante esas palabras se quedó mudo y no supo cómo reaccionar. Aoba no sabía que él no podía acoplarse con los demás pilotos por su culpa y, además, su onda ya no era una onda cualquiera y "¿qué sucedería si no funcionaba?" se dijo._

— _Por favor Dio, al menos piénsalo ¿sí? —dijo Aoba con la intención de darse vuelta para irse._

— _No puedo —dijo Dio deteniendo a Aoba logrando que este lo mirara a los ojos con desconcierto—. Desde que te fuiste no he podido realizar el acoplamiento con algún otro piloto —volvió a tomar asiento sin despegar su mirada celeste de la esmeralda—. Me hicieron pruebas y después de volver a realizar el entrenamiento determinaron que mi onda había sufrido cambios que al parecer ya no tenían que ver con acoplarme contigo —Aoba también se volvió a sentar—. Hace tres meses hice una prueba de acoplamiento con un chico llamado Liam que tomó un entrenamiento especial para que su onda se ajustara a la mía, al principio todo iba bien pero después mi onda lo rechazo cambiándose a sí misma. Ahora Liam está en un nuevo entrenamiento para volver a intentar acoplarse conmigo. No entiendo el porqué la doctora Elvira te pediría hablar conmigo de esto, pero —dijo poniéndose más serio todavía—, no quiero acoplarme contigo._

— _¡Pero Dio! —Aoba parecía estar completamente en shock por las palabras de Dio. Le dolió lo último que le dijo, tanto que no dejaba de escuchar esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez, olvidándose de todo lo demás que le había dicho._

— _Me presentaré mañana y escucharé lo que la doctora Elvira tenga que decir, pero no voy a aceptar acoplarme contigo —dijo Dio sin mostrar emoción alguna._

— _De acuerdo —dijo Aoba después de una larga pausa, bajando la mirada. Utilizó un tono de voz que Dio nunca le había escuchado. Aoba se puso de pie—. Vamos Fromm —dijo y sin volver a mirar a Dio camino con destino a la puerta._

— _Te has pasado Dio —dijo Fromm antes de seguir a Aoba rumbo a la salida de la mansión. Ante estas palabras Dio solo atinó a bajar la mirada una vez que Fromm le había dado la espalda para irse._

 _Dio solo escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se quedó un momento en el absoluto silencio que predominó por toda la mansión después de aquella acalorada charla. A lo lejos escucho el rumor de un motor poniéndose en marcha y alejándose a través de la ciudad. Suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá del que no se había levantado para despedir a sus amigos. Cerro sus ojos y los cubrió con su antebrazo._

— _Maldición —susurró y se quedó allí hasta que comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Se levantó y subió a su habitación sintiéndose como un maldito idiota._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Al otro día de la visita nocturna de Aoba a la mansión Weinberg, la doctora Elvira les hizo pruebas por separado. De hecho, Dio no se había topado con Aoba ni en la entrada ni dentro de los laboratorios. Para cuando finalizaron, Anya pidió hablar con Dio en su despacho y le dijo que de acuerdo con los resultados Aoba era el mejor candidato para realizar la prueba de acoplamiento con él por sobre Liam. Dijo que se programaría una prueba lo antes posible para ver el nivel de acoplamiento entre ambos. Dio trató de protestar, pero la chica lo convenció diciéndole que probablemente Aoba era su única opción, aunque aun así realizarían la prueba que ya tenían fechada para con Liam. De ser ambas un éxito Dio ya tendría a dos compañeros con los que acoplarse y eso en el campo era una ventaja en caso de que uno u otro resultara indispuesto. Eso último fue lo que terminó de convencer a Dio para aceptar la dichosa prueba que realizaría en unos momentos con Aoba, aunque todavía tenía sus dudas.

—Bien, ya llegamos, dentro esta tu equipo, por favor póntelo, en un momento vendré por ambos.

—¿De qué…? —Mientras abría la puerta Dio no terminó de preguntar a que se refería Anya con eso, pues una vez que el interior quedó al descubierto, Dio descubrió que dentro de la habitación estaba Aoba que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa.

—Nos vemos —dijo Anya y se retiró sin esperar respuesta cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ninguno de los chicos había prestado atención a la despedida de Anya pues no podían creer que después de una semana de no haberse visto para nada, estuviesen ahí frente a frente, mirándose y sin saber que decir.

—Eh… yo… —trató de decir Aoba.

—Démonos prisa, Anya regresará en cualquier momento —dijo Dio tomando su traje y metiéndose detrás de una de las mamparas para poder cambiarse. Estaban dentro de un pequeño vestidor. Aun sentía como su estómago daba una vuelta en espiral, aun sin creer posible que eso le pasara sólo por haber sido sorprendido por la presencia de Aoba en la habitación.

—Dio sé que tu no quieres que me acople contigo, pero… mira solo quiero acabar con los rebeldes cuanto antes para poder regresar a mi tiempo y si eso significa acoplarme contigo por mi está bien, se supone que somos amigos… —dijo Aoba desde algún lugar en el cuarto. Pero esas palabras solo provocaron que Dio se molestara aún más.

Aoba al no recibir respuesta decidió que lo mejor sería no volver a decir nada. A los pocos minutos Anya regresó por ellos y los llevó hacia un enorme recinto donde dentro había dos unidades valiancer que ellos no habían visto antes.

—Estos son _Ittyon_ y _Tachyon,_ son sus antiguas unidades, pero mejoradas, tienen las últimas actualizaciones y arreglos que hemos encontrado en estos años —dijo Anya señalando a los dos valiancer que lucían sumamente imponentes.

Dio observo el rostro de Aoba que expresaba una gran sorpresa mezclada con emoción y asombro. Dio estaba seguro de que tenía la misma expresión en el rostro, así que retomando su autocontrol solo se mostró algo impresionado, aunque internamente era todo lo contrario y es que la unidad a la que había señalado como _Ittyon_ era de un color verde oscuro, plata y negro, que combinados en las proporciones adecuadas lo hacían ver sumamente maravilloso. La unidad _Tachyon_ era de un tono dorado, rojo y negro, era una unidad impresionante. Y ambas unidades juntas eran sumamente increíbles, verlas a ambas daba tal impresión que Dio estaba seguro dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento.

— _Ittyon_ —dijo Anya llamando la atención de los jóvenes—, es tu unidad Dio. _Tachyon_ es la tuya Aoba.

—Entendido —dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Sus datos ya han sido ingresados, suban por favor, iniciaremos la prueba en un momento.

Dio subió rápidamente a su unidad, el interior de ese valiancer no era muy diferente a su anterior _Bradyon Next_ así que no le supuso problema alguno. Aoba por su parte estaba teniendo algunos problemas para localizar ciertos botones.

«Bien chicos, ¿me oyen?», dijo la voz de Elvira.

«¡Sí!», escuchó Dio a Aoba.

—Sí —contestó Dio.

«Excelente, se activará el _Sistema de Acoplamiento_ … bien ya está, el procedimiento es el mismo, Aoba tu pedirás el acceso para acoplarte con el _Ittyon_ de Dio, ¿entendido?»

«Entendido», oyó Dio por el intercomunicador de la unidad.

«Bien, los niveles de acoplamiento son normales, ¡inicien!», ordenó Elvira.

«¡ _Connecting with Dio!_ », dijo Aoba desde su unidad.

—¡ _Acception_! —contestó Dio.

Era increíble, después de tanto tiempo sin poder realizar un acoplamiento con alguien sintió que era como la primera vez, además, el sistema había mejorado bastante. Conforme avanzaba el acoplamiento podía sentir a Aoba y eso lo desconcertó un poco pues no estaba seguro si eso tenía que pasar en realidad.

«Anillo de enfoque activado», dijo Alexey.

«¡Nivel de énfasis incrementando! ¡Esto es increíble!», gritó Anya con emoción.

Dio podía escuchar las palabras de los investigadores, no podía creer que el acoplamiento con Aoba estuviera dando resultado, ya estaban en la fase en donde Liam presentó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, con todos los músculos en tensión Dio aguardó deseando que eso no pasara en esta ocasión.

«Acoplamiento completo», dijo Elvira. «Bien, ahora aguardaremos un momento, y Dio, tu liberaras el acoplamiento ¿entendido?», le preguntó.

—Si… —murmuró Dio, estaba casi sin habla.

Unos minutos después, ambos chicos ya se encontraban fuera de las unidades, ahora se encontraban frente a Elvira en la cabina de observación con los gemelos aun en los controles.

—¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Cómo se sintieron?

—No sé cómo explicarlo, esto es diferente a como lo recordaba, pude sentir a Dio, sus… sus emociones. —Se sonrojó un poco, Aoba sentía que no podía controlar sus reacciones y se sintió un poco incomodo por la forma en la que estaba reaccionando. Suspiró levemente tratando de que todo en él estuviera en orden y continuó—. Pero sólo tenuemente, no lo sé exactamente ¿eso es normal?

—Opino lo mismo que Aoba doctora Elvira, fue… fue extraño —dijo Dio mirando a Aoba por el rabillo del ojo.

—Bien, ya llegaremos a eso, pero ¿algún dolor o molestia?

—No —contestaron a la vez.

—Correcto, miren, el acoplamiento fue exitoso, el anillo de enfoque se activó correctamente, la guía de navegación no mostro problema alguno, se asignó el anillo de enfoque correcto y el cuarto velo se abrió correctamente permitiendo su vinculación…

—¿Pero…? —dijo Dio al notar que Elvira dudaba por un momento.

—El nivel de énfasis comenzó a aumentar de manera increíble, en ese momento creímos que tu onda volvería a cambiar para rechazar a la de Aoba como paso con Liam —decía Elvira aumentando su emoción—. Sorprendentemente fue todo lo contrario, cambió, sí, pero fue como si la onda de Aoba hubiera atraído a la tuya, ajustándola sin llegar a igualarla, algo así como una extensión que la complementa —dijo mirándolo y mirando a Aoba de manera alternada—. Después de eso el nivel de énfasis llego al 100% pero nosotros seguíamos obteniendo datos de incremento de énfasis.

—Increíble… —susurró Aoba, Dio apenas y lo escuchó.

—Creíamos que su vínculo se podría ampliar hasta llegar al punto de que ambos pudieran sentir parte de las emociones del otro —dijo Elvira mirándolos a los ojos—. Ahora, con lo que me han dicho, está claro que eso fue un hecho y no dudamos de que este vínculo se incremente aún más puesto que con forme pasaban más tiempo acoplados dicho énfasis seguía aumentando.

—¿Eso es un problema? —preguntó Aoba.

—Aún no lo sabemos, creemos que no, pero todo sugiere que vendrá un momento en que ambos llegarán a compartir todas sus emociones, pensamientos e incluso sus recuerdos —Dio miraba sorprendido a Elvira negándose a mirar a Aoba—. Sólo que esta vez, estamos casi seguros no será dañino como con las unidades prototipo que se usaron en la guerra.

—… —ambos chicos se habían quedado sin habla al escuchar el ' _casi'_.

—Haremos estudios sobre ello para determinar el límite del vínculo y si en verdad no es peligroso. En caso de serlo se modificará el sistema de manera que el incremento de énfasis se detenga a niveles normales; de no serlo, solo se ajustaran algunos patrones para que puedan manejarlo, puesto que, si son capaces de compartir pensamientos, ustedes serian el equipo de combate perfecto.

"Por lo que… —Elvira los miro y su semblante se volvió serio—, miren sé que últimamente no se han llevado bien, así que sugiero que hagan algo para que eso cambie, hablaré con Fromm, Aoba tendrá que vivir contigo Dio, ya hablé con tu padre y está de acuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden decidir eso! —dijo poniéndose de pie—, con lo que has dicho sobre el acoplamiento estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que mejorar nuestra actitud para con el otro, pe…

—Siéntate por favor Dio —Dio volvió a tomar asiento, sintiéndose desconcertado por su repentina exaltación, estando seguro de que algo en ese valiancer le había afectado—, esto va más allá que el solo tolerarse mutuamente, tienen que formar un lazo de alta confianza entre ustedes pues existe la posibilidad de que lleguen a compartir más que solo la forma de pelear, ¿lo entienden?

—Eso aún no es seguro, además yo aún quiero realizar la prueba con Liam —Dio alcanzó a percibir que Aoba lo miraba completamente estupefacto y tal vez… ¿dolido?

—Y así será Dio, pero por ahora estas son mis indicaciones, después de que hayamos realizado todas las pruebas, si no tienen misión van a venir todos los días y durante una hora practicaran en la sala de entrenamiento con las nuevas unidades, Alexey los supervisara y se encargara de ponerles unos ejercicios.

—De acuerdo —dijo Aoba con voz grave sin mirar a su compañero y con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro usualmente cálido.

—¿Dio? —Elvira no recibió respuesta—. Bien, para pasado mañana tendremos los resultados de la prueba de hoy y de las simulaciones que haremos en el sistema. De acuerdo con los datos, de no resultar peligroso el alto nivel de énfasis, se realizará otra prueba para confirmar el límite. Esta, posiblemente, será el mismo día que Dio realice su prueba con Liam. Hasta ese momento no es necesario que Aoba viva en la mansión Weinberg, pero les sugiero que convivan un poco más.

—De acuerdo —esta vez ambos contestaron a Elvira.

—Pueden retirarse, descansen.

—Con permiso —se despidieron y salieron del laboratorio.

Al salir, Dio prácticamente corrió hacia afuera de las instalaciones, no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con Aoba. Lo único que quería era ir a casa y descansar, durante el acoplamiento pudo sentir a Aoba, y aunque no lo admitió frente a la doctora Elvira y los Lébedev, Dio fue capaz de sentir claramente la soledad y el cariño mezclados que Aoba tenía en su interior, posiblemente por estar en un tiempo que no era el suyo y por su deseo de regresar con los seres que amaba. Eso lo descolocó por un momento, pero no quiso darle más vueltas ni pensar en ello. El acoplamiento agrietó algo dentro de Dio, y presentía que si no tenía cuidado iba a derribar todas sus barreras.

ooo

A pesar de lo que les había dicho la doctora Elvira, Aoba no había visto a Dio en esos cinco días que tuvieron entre las dos pruebas, en primera instancia opto por hablarle por teléfono, pero Fiona había respondido la llamada diciendo que Dio no se encontraba dispuesto en ese momento, lo intento otras dos ocasiones con el mismo resultado. Después ya harto de esa situación decidió que lo mejor era hacerle una visita a su evasivo amigo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al presentarse en la mansión Weinberg y encontrarse con la noticia de que Dio no se encontraba en casa en ese momento, Fiona le había jurado por la memoria de su mamá que no era una mentira y Aoba le creyó pues sabía que la chica no jugaría con el tema de su madre. Ese día Aoba regresó a su casa sintiéndose un poco frustrado y enojado con Dio por su falta de madurez, ya no volvió a hacer el intento de contactarlo y al parecer al otro chico tampoco le importó mucho pues no regresó ninguna de sus llamadas.

Ahora ya era el día de la prueba y Aoba estaban ahí de nuevo, Dio estaba ya en su unidad valiancer _Ittyon_ y el tal Liam –que era un chico de cabello rojo alborotado, de piel pálida y ojos color azul grisáceo–, ya estaba montado en lo que Aoba consideraba _su_ valiancer, _Tachyon_. En un momento comenzaría la prueba y muy en el fondo Aoba rogaba porque no saliera bien, pero justo al darse cuenta de sus inusuales pensamientos se abofeteo mentalmente y se dispuso a solo observar. Estaba con la doctora Elvira y los Lébedev en el cuarto de monitoreo, así que no se perdería detalle de la operación.

—Comencemos. Liam pide el acceso a Dio —ordenó Elvira.

«¡ _Connecting with Dio_!», dijo Liam.

« _Acception_ _»_ , aceptó Dio.

Aoba pudo observar cada una de las pantallas donde iban apareciendo los datos del acoplamiento, y aunque no entendía mucho de que iba cada uno de los parámetros ahí mostrados, supo que todo el procedimiento iba bien.

—Todo va bien, el cuarto velo se está abriendo. Nivel de énfasis incrementando. —Esta era la parte crucial, ahí fue donde su prueba había fallado la última vez, según le había explicado Anya.

—Comenzando guía de navegación _Esthev_ —dijo Alex y después de unos segundos—: Acoplamiento completo.

—Mira esto Elvira —dijo Anya llamando la atención de Elvira—. La onda de énfasis de Liam ahora se asemeja a la de Dio, ocurrió lo contrario a lo que paso la primera vez, en esta ocasión la _onda única_ de Dio forzó a la de Liam a igualársele.

—Eso es increíble —dijo Elvira llena de entusiasmo y de inmediato se dirigió al intercomunicador—. Dio, Liam, ¿se encuentran bien? ¡El acoplamiento fue un éxito!

«Estamos bien», habían respondido los dos a la par.

«Esta vez no sentí el mismo dolor intenso de la vez pasada, de hecho, no sentí nada fuera de lo normal», dijo la voz de Liam.

«Lo mismo doctora Elvira», dijo Dio. Después de escucharlos Elvira cortó la comunicación.

—Mira esto Elv —llamó Alexey—. El nivel de énfasis se detuvo a niveles excelentes, a un 94%. A diferencia del acoplamiento con Aoba, éste no aumentó.

—¿Qué? Pero son las mismas unidades, pensé que iba a suceder lo mismo o al menos algo similar —dijo Elvira un poco desconcertada sin despegar sus ambarinos ojos de la pantalla.

—Entonces, ¿la diferencia la presentó Aoba? —preguntó Anya.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Elvira y Aoba se vio de inmediato observado por los tres investigadores—. Si estás de acuerdo —comentó Elvira dirigiéndose a él—, realizaremos más pruebas hoy mismo, llama a Fromm por favor.

—Sí, claro —aseguró no estando muy seguro de su decisión—. Iré a llamarlo —dijo y salió del laboratorio dejando a los investigadores planteándose algunas teorías.

ooo

Aoba estaba exhausto, con paso lento se dirigió a un sofá que había fuera del cuarto de monitoreo y se recostó allí, cerró los ojos y primero pensó en las dos pruebas que había realizado, una con ese tal Liam y otra con Fromm, quien se vio desconcertado al enterarse de que participaría en las pruebas ese mismo día. Con Fromm todo había salido como se esperaba pues, según les explico Elvira, el acoplamiento había salido bien, tal cual como sucedía años atrás donde, a pesar de poderse acoplar con cualquier chico, la onda de énfasis de Aoba seguía distorsionando las ondas de sus compañeros. Después trató de acoplarse con Liam, y todo se quedó en 'intentó' porque apenas dio inicio la operación ambos chicos comenzaron a sentir un intenso dolor en el cerebro, tanto que Elvira tuvo que forzar una detención desde los computadores.

Aoba bostezó y sonrió un poco al recordar las siguientes pruebas, sobre todo la apenas perceptible expresión de susto en el rostro pálido de Dio al momento que Elvira le dijo que intentarían un acoplamiento entre él y Fromm. A su mente vinieron las palabras de Dio –eso ya lo hemos intentado hace mucho y no ha funcionado–, pero Alexey le explicó que al parecer algo había cambiado y que necesitaban comprobar ese algo. Así que lo hicieron y para sorpresa y emoción de todos, había funcionado. Dio pudo realizar un acoplamiento exitoso con Fromm, cuya onda de énfasis no cambió como lo había hecho la de Liam ni tampoco se había distorsionado como pasaba cuando alguien se acoplaba con Aoba. Los niveles de énfasis se mantuvieron en un excelente 92%. En seguida y con los ánimos y la confianza altos, intentaron un acoplamiento con Fromm y Liam, el resultado fue que no funcionó, pues el nivel de énfasis nunca alcanzó niveles mínimamente aceptables.

—Así que estas aquí —escuchó la voz de Dio por sobre su cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Sí, necesito un poco de descanso —dijo y escuchó lo que creyó ser a Dio recargándose en la pared del lado donde él tenía la cabeza recostada en el sofá.

—La doctora Elvira nos ha dado cinco minutos para ir a beber algo y despejar la mente, nos quiere despiertos para explicarnos los resultados de las pruebas —Aoba seguía sin abrir sus ojos, pero asintió ante las palabras de Dio.

—Bien… —después de eso se instaló entre los dos un silencio que Aoba percibió incómodo. No sabía qué más decir a Dio y sinceramente aún seguía un poco molesto con él por haberlo estado evitando.

—Aoba… —llamó Dio y al no oír nada más decidió, por fin, abrir sus ojos y mirarle desde donde se encontraba—. Lo siento —dijo Dio mirándolo a los ojos mostrándole una sincera expresión de disculpa en el rostro—, lamento no haber podido atenderte en estos días, pero estaba sumamente ocupado.

—¿Los cinco días? —preguntó, no sin un ligero tono de reproche.

—No y lamento no haberme comunicado contigo.

—¿Por qué estabas evi…?

—Chicos dice la doctora Hill que ya pueden pasar —interrumpió Liam con una sonrisa que a ojos de Aoba no parecía inocente.

Estirándose cual gato Aoba se levantó del sofá y junto a Dio y Liam volvió a ingresar dentro del laboratorio, esperando no recibir malas noticias.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Ahora si, nos vemos pronto. No dejare esta historia sin terminar, pero tengan paciencia, tratare de ser constante. Nos vemos.


	9. Capítulo 8 Vinculos

Hola!

DISCLAIMER: Buddy Complex no me pertenece, ni los personajes que salen en la serie de anime. Lo único mio es la trama y los OC que aparecen por ahí.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es slash, yaoi, si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 8. Vínculos**

Una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos, pues Fromm se había demorado un poco en regresar del sanitario. Elvira y los gemelos comenzaron a explicarles los resultados de las pruebas de acoplamiento.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos juntos, explicaré porqué decidí hacer esta serie de estudios —comenzó a decir Elvira—. Hace cinco días Dio y Aoba realizaron un acoplamiento más que sorprendente, donde el nivel de énfasis aumento hacia limites –que hasta el momento son desconocidos–, provocando que su vínculo se ampliara significativamente. En ese acoplamiento la onda de Aoba pareció 'ajustar' a la de Dio, ahora sabemos que lo que en realidad hizo fue ' _perfeccionarla'_ convirtiéndola en una extensión de si misma—dijo Elvira.

—Explícate —pidió Dio.

—A eso voy —continuó Elvira mirando a cada uno de los presentes—. En la prueba de hoy esperábamos que la onda de Dio intentara rechazar a la de Liam cambiándose a sí misma justo como había ocurrido en la primera prueba, pero, también esperábamos que la onda de énfasis de Liam cambiara junto a la de Dio en respuesta al rechazo. ¿Cómo? Bueno, para evitar este rechazo se creó un nuevo entrenamiento para Liam, que consistió en convertir su onda de énfasis a una _onda versátil_ para así cambiarse a si misma tratando siempre de igualarse a la de Dio que se cambiaba a si misma para rechazarla. Pero lo que sucedió no fue exactamente eso, la _onda única_ de Dio no cambió, en vez de eso hizo que la de Liam se asemejara a la suya. El cambio de sucesos nos hizo replantearnos algunas preguntas y por eso decidimos realizar las otras pruebas para confirmar una serie de hipótesis que surgieron a raíz de este acoplamiento.

—Así que aquí tienen las conclusiones a las que llegamos —dijo Anya, siguiendo con la explicación de Elvira —. Uno. Las ondas de Dio y Aoba, al parecer, son _ondas de referencia_ con características diferentes, pero altamente compatibles, tanto que provocan que el vínculo entre ambos llegue hasta el punto de compartir sus memorias —Ante esto todos los miraron con los ojos completamente impresionados.

—Valla… Pero ¿cómo se da este incremento? —susurró Aoba sin creérselo mientras miraba hacia Dio.

—A eso voy. Dos —continuó Anya—, la onda de Aoba le permite acoplarse con cualquier piloto, lo malo es que a la larga les distorsiona su onda, impidiéndoles a estos pilotos acoplarse con alguien más que no sea Aoba. Eso pudieron comprobarlo hace cuatro años cuando Dio y Fromm trataron de acoplarse y no pudieron, pues sus ondas ya no eran compatibles entre si gracias a su interacción con la de Aoba. Y el día de hoy sucedió exactamente lo mismo, la onda de Aoba comenzó a distorsionar a la de Fromm aunque el acoplamiento fuera un éxito.

—Tres. Así mismo, la onda de Aoba no permite el acoplamiento de aquellos que hayan tomado el entrenamiento destinado para acoplarse con Dio. Esto lo han visto con Liam el día de hoy, Watase no pudo acoplarse con Liam, pues dicho entrenamiento se diseñó específicamente para que Dio pudiera pilotar un valiancer de acoplamiento. Hasta el momento cierto número de chicos ya lo han tomado con la finalidad de ser compañeros de Dio, pero… —decía Alexey—, después de su vinculación con Aoba...

—Exacto, hay un 'pero' en todo esto —continuó Anya—. Cuatro. El problema surge porque la onda de Dio, a raíz de su 'arreglo', le permite acoplarse con cualquier piloto sin importar el tipo de entrenamiento que haya tomado y nunca sabremos si el entrenamiento fue un éxito para el propósito con el cual que se creó.

—¿Entonces, el éxito de mi acoplamiento con Dio no fue resultado del entrenamiento? —preguntó Liam a Elvira.

—No, me temo que el éxito se debó al arreglo en la _onda_ _única_ de Dio –contestó Elvira.

—Eso lo concluimos porque hoy Dio pudo acoplarse con Liam sin problema. Pero, sobre todo, se acopló con Fromm, con quien antes no podía hacerlo además de que Fromm no ha tomado el entrenamiento especial. Lo que a su vez quiere decir que ya no es necesario dicho entrenamiento —explicó Elvira suspirando con preocupación—. Ya he hablado a Canadá para su inmediata cancelación, desgraciadamente los pilotos que ya lo han tomado no pueden hacer nada al respecto, así que solo pueden acoplarse entre ellos y con Dio —dijo Elvira seriamente.

—Cinco. La onda de Dio no causa distorsión alguna en pilotos que tienen el entrenamiento original como Fromm, pero si en aquellos pilotos como Liam que tomaron el entrenamiento especial. Por lo que, los pilotos no pueden acoplarse si han tomado entrenamientos diferentes, se hayan acoplado o no con Dio. Y concluimos esta hipótesis cuando Liam y Fromm fallaron la prueba.

—Y finalmente, seis. El nivel de vinculación es normal en todos los acoplamientos exitosos excepto entre Dio y Aoba donde el nivel registra más allá de un 100%, pero aún no tenemos el limite exacto. A pesar de que todos usaron los mismos valiancer, solo Aoba y Dio pueden vincularse a gran profundidad.

—Creemos —comentó Alexey—, más bien estamos seguros de que, aunque los pilotos se suban a estas u otras unidades, incluyendo a Weinberg y Watase, solo el acoplamiento entre ellos será más allá de lo excepcional.

—Sí, de eso estamos seguros, no importa si se emparejan con otros pilotos y el acoplamiento resulta exitoso, solo entre ustedes podrán alcanzar ese nivel de énfasis, ya que, de acuerdo con los resultados, la onda de Dio es como una extensión de la de Aoba —dijo Anya dejando muy sorprendidos a todos.

—Es algo así como una actualización —explicó Elvira, ante la mirada confundida de Aoba y Dio—, la de Aoba es excelente, la Dio que fue 'mejorada' es mejor, pero ambas estando juntas son perfectas ya que juntas forman una onda de énfasis totalmente completa —aseguró Elvira mirando tanto a Dio como a Aoba—, con esto me refiero a que si un piloto tuviera una _onda completa_ no necesitaría de un compañero para poder utilizar un valiancer de acoplamiento.

Al finalizar su explicación cada uno de los chicos quedo completamente desconcertado. Habían entendido la mayoría, pero era obvio que después de las pruebas –que los habían dejado sumamente cansados–, no entendieran lo suficiente. Elvira le dio a cada uno, una carpeta con los resultados para que los leyeran posteriormente en caso de dudas. Ella quería que todos los pilotos dentro del programa de acopladores estuvieran al tanto de estos resultados, pero por ahora le bastaba que aquellos que estuvieran en contacto con Aoba y Dio se mantuvieran informados.

xxx

—Señor… —dijo Milo asomándose por la puerta del despacho de su jefe—. El señor Blair lo espera en la sala de reuniones junto a su esposa.

—De acuerdo. Pídele a Takano que se reúna con nosotros de inmediato.

—En seguida.

Matthew Le Coste se puso de pie y salió de su despacho para dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos. Desde que había comenzado con ese proyecto ellos no habían dejado de apoyarlo y ayudarlo. Mientras Matthew iba caminando por entre los pasillos de su mansión, recordaba el momento en que conoció a Francis Blair durante el bachillerato en Inglaterra. Por ese entonces con solo 16 años ambos chicos eran unos visionarios inmaduros, pues soñaban con un mundo en donde el _nectoribium_ ayudaría a mejorar las condiciones de vida de todo el mundo y ellos creían que ese fantástico cambio había dado comienzo con el crecimiento que estaba teniendo Zogilia por ese entonces. Durante su último año en la preparatoria conocieron a Yuky Nanami, una alumna de origen japonés que había ganado una beca de intercambio por un año en el país inglés. A Matthew esa chica menuda no le había parecido la gran cosa, pero a su amigo Francis le había encantado, con el tiempo la fue tratando y se dio cuenta, no sin orgullo, que ella compartía el mismo sueño que ellos. Al salir de la escuela, los tres jóvenes se prometieron volverse a encontrar y no perderse la pista, por supuesto que en ese entonces solo habían sido promesas veladas que casi ninguno estaba muy seguro de poder cumplir.

Matthew se mudó a Zogilia para enrollarse en el ejército en el área de ingeniería y a raíz de ese viaje el recuerdo de sus amigos fue desapareciendo de su mente poco a poco. Terminó sus estudios de ingeniería mecánica e ingeniería fisicoquímica de manejo de _nectoribium_ y deseaba ingresar al equipo de investigación en los laboratorios especializados de Zogilia, que cada vez ganaba más poder a consecuencia de estas investigaciones. Pero entonces las guerras también se habían intensificado y sus superiores decidieron que lo mejor sería ingresarlo en las filas de combate. A Matthew no le desagradaba del todo ir a luchar, solo que pensaba que de esa manera no podría cumplir sus metas. Entonces alguien le había dicho que, si cumplía con un plazo de tiempo aceptable sirviendo de activo, podría dejarlo después sin problemas –en caso de no morir, claro–, al principio Matthew no lo creyó, pero decidió que haría lo que fuera necesario. Durante diez años sirvió al ejército esforzándose para que nadie le pudiera cuestionar sus futuras decisiones, hasta que llego el día en que se encontró con unos soldados que tenían a un grupo de niños como prisioneros y donde había conocido a Takano. Asqueado por ser parte de ese mismo ejército, lo dejó y se dedicó a cuidar del niño, que en cierta manera le recordaba a él mismo. Cuatro años después, Matthew conoció a quien sería algo más que su mentor, la persona que le había ayudado a cumplir su sueño y que vio en él un gran potencial. Wilhelm Hahn.

Después de la batalla en el espacio cuatro años atrás, Matthew decidió que no solo iba a vengar la muerte de Hahn, si no que se convertiría en el nuevo gobernante del mundo, en el mejor investigador y por, sobre todo, en un héroe para todos, alguien de suma importancia a quien todos respetaran y alabaran. Se prometió a si mismo que iba a unificar a todas las naciones y a deshacerse de todos los gobernantes incompetentes. También se dijo que para lograrlo primero tenía que cumplir el sueño de Hahn a como dé lugar. Matthew Le Coste se juró que iba a crear el valiancer de acoplamiento perfecto. Para Matthew ese pequeño logro era el medio para conseguir todo lo que deseaba, y si lo conseguía no habría nadie que se le opusiera.

A casi un par de metros de llegar a su destino Matthew recordaba que por aquel entonces tenía solo algunos recursos, pero no los suficientes como para cumplir con sus metas. Creyó conveniente que había llegado el momento de contactar con sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria, aquellos que compartieron la misma visión y que estaba seguro seguían compartiendo. A principios de 2089 se había reunido con ellos y los había sondeado, Matthew se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo pues había tomado la mejor decisión al contactarlos, sus amigos eran ya un matrimonio y no solo apoyaron su plan, sino que también lo complementaron y mejoraron. A Matt –como le decía Francis–, no le había extrañado que su amigo se casara con Yuky pues durante la preparatoria se habían hecho cada vez más y más unidos ese último año. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que ellos tampoco se olvidaron de él, le dijeron que tenía una mente cuyas ideas valía la pena poner en práctica, así que después de esa reunión no necesitaron de mucho tiempo para poner en marcha tan importante proyecto.

—Te estábamos esperando Matt —dijo un hombre acercándose a Matthew. Tenía la piel morena y era tan alto como un jugador de baloncesto, su pelo color blanco le llegaba arriba de los hombros y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Sus penetrantes ojos negros intimidarían a cualquiera, pero no a él.

—Lamento la tardanza Francis, venia recordando sucesos interesantes —contestó Matthew —. Hola Yuky.

—Buenas tardes Matt, ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó una mujer delgada de largo cabello negro, piel blanca y de rasgos inconfundiblemente asiáticos.

—Bien, espero que ustedes igual.

—Así es, pero no venimos de visita social —dijo Francis, sentándose en uno de los sillones colocados a los costados de la sala—. ¿Qué pasó con lo de los ataques? ¿Funcionó el plan?

—Ambos grupos se vieron afectados por el intento de secuestro, los de la _RA_ pensaron que habían sido los de _RZ_ y viceversa. ¡Valla nombres que les pusieron! en fin, el ataque que sí teníamos planeado era el de Fujinomiya, Takano subestimo a los de _RA_ y ellos por su cuenta planearon el otro ataque, que para mala suerte nuestra resultó casi al mismo tiempo. Por ahora los hemos mantenido tranquilos. Por otro lado, el plan ha funcionado gracias a nuestro infiltrado en la _WNTAD_ , hemos hecho correr el rumor que en uno de los bandos existía un espía y que por eso atacaron al mismo tiempo. Tal parece que se lo han creído, pues no nos ha informado si están sobre la pista de otro posible grupo criminal o algo parecido.

—Bien, pero dile que siga al pendiente, no está en una posición tan privilegiada así que puede que no conozca toda la información.

—Así lo hare.

—Fue una suerte que lograra conseguir todos los archivos que contenían la información sobre el _Sistema de Acoplamiento_ , al final ese doble ataque nos ayudó más en vez de afectarnos —dijo Yuky.

—Sí, al estar todos tan ocupados y desorganizados solo tuvimos que modificar una nimiedad del plan original, en realidad creo que tuvimos mucha suerte, casi lo descubren. Fueron varios factores los que estuvieron a nuestro favor.

—Es por eso por lo que fue mejor que no quedara en una alta posición tras la formación de _WNTAD_ , pues si se dan cuenta de la filtración de información no será el primer sospechoso —aseguró Francis.

—Bien, por ese lado ya está resuelto el problema. Esa información resulto vital ¿no? ¿Cómo siguen las investigaciones? —preguntó Yuky, sirviéndose una copa de brandy.

—Excelentes —contesto Matt—, varios de esos datos nos ahorraron tiempo, tal parece que tendremos el _iusnavite_ listo para finales de agosto y no finales de septiembre como se tenía previsto. Es por eso por lo que necesitamos perfeccionar los planes para la tercera parte del plan. Los ataques ya no serán suficientes, necesitamos tenerlos completamente distraídos para que no noten las desapariciones ni los robos.

—Bien… los robos de _nectoribium_ siguen siendo algo de baja preocupación para ellos, por otro lado, Thomas ya tiene listos los valiancer de acoplamiento.

—¿Podrá mandarlos sin problemas? —cuestionó Mathew.

—Así es, se las ingeniará para que las unidades que van a ser transportadas a Zogilia y Japón tengan un supuesto accidente, después reportara su estado como de pérdida total.

—Excelente, espero que no falle, he escuchado que este es un cargamento muy importante.

—No fallará. Pero lo que viene a continuación puede que sí ponga sobre aviso a todos los de la _IOP_ y que comiencen a sospechar —dijo Francis poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación—. Lo primero es comenzar de nuevo la guerra y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo, después de eso lo demás será sumamente fácil.

—Bueno, dinos que tienes en mente —dijo Mathew sumamente interesado y orgulloso.

ooo

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde las pruebas, se encontraban a mediados de agosto y como la doctora Elvira les había ordenado, Aoba y Dio iban diario a los laboratorios de la base de Tokio para su entrenamiento especial de solo una hora en donde ambos realizaban ejercicios de sincronización, casi no hablaban, pero Aoba creía que su relación había mejorado considerablemente, sobre todo tras haberse mudado a la mansión de los Weinberg dos días después de las pruebas.

La prueba para medir el límite de énfasis se realizó dos días después de aquellas pesadas pruebas con Liam y Fromm. Elvira les dijo que los había notado sumamente exhaustos y que por eso la pospuso para después. Además de que fue justo a partir de esa prueba que él y Dio se estaban llevando mejor. Al parecer lo que llegaban a compartir durante los entrenamientos era un factor muy importante para el desarrollo de su amistad.

 _Flash back_

— _Bien, ya que están aquí les explicare de que va esto ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Elvira. Aoba y Dio respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza esperando la explicación de Elvira—. Como les había dicho la última vez que se acoplaron, ustedes dos tuvieron un nivel de énfasis que parece infinito, hemos analizado y realizado diferentes estudios sobre esto y la conclusión es que no representa algún peligro. Sus mentes se mantendrán intactas y sin alteraciones sin importar el aumento de énfasis en sus ondas._

— _¿Existe un límite o no? —preguntó Dio._

— _Los llame precisamente para eso. Realizaremos una prueba para ver hasta dónde llega su nivel de énfasis. Como ya les he dicho, les aseguro que no representa peligro alguno. Pero, antes de realizarla necesito saber cómo va la relación entre ustedes._

— _¿Nos perjudicaría de ser mala? —dijo Aoba. Miro a Dio y luego a Elvira—. No nos llevamos mal y ya no hemos tenido problemas._

— _Pero eso no es suficiente, lo que quiero saber es si confían plenamente el uno en el otro, sin eso puede que, aunque sus ondas sean cien por ciento compatibles no llegue a existir el acoplamiento, ¿recuerdan? No puede pasarnos lo que nos pasó hace cuatro años solo porque Dio no confiaba en ti Aoba._

 _Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando, sin mirarse y sin mirar a la doctora Elvira. Cada uno de ellos recordaba justamente lo que había paso en aquella ocasión que no pudieron acoplarse estando en medio de una batalla con los de Zogilia._

— _Yo… —susurró Aoba mirando a Dio, quien le regreso la mirada al escucharlo hablar—, es que no entiendo porque parece que siempre estas molesto conmigo. Dio lo siento, por lo que sea que haya hecho, de verdad lo siento._

 _Dio estaba muy sorprendido por las palabras de Aoba. En realidad, tampoco Dio lo entendía, confiaba en él y al mismo tiempo se decía que por su culpa no había podido usas unidades de acoplamiento en todos esos años, agachó la mirada sintiéndose completamente avergonzado._

" _¿No ha sido también tu culpa al aceptar seguir acoplándote con Aoba a pesar de las consecuencias?", Dio se dijo a si mismo. La respuesta es sí. Dio había tomado su decisión, solo que cuando lo hizo esperaba que Aoba nunca se fuera y lo dejara solo sin poder acoplarse con alguien más. Al parecer ese era el verdadero problema de todo, Dio no podía perdonar el que Aoba hubiera preferido regresar a su tiempo sin despedirse, como si en verdad no le importara todo lo que dejaba en el futuro._

— _No te odio —dijo Dio en un murmullo que Aoba apenas había alcanzado a escuchar—. Solo… —Dio lo miró directamente a los ojos y Aoba pudo notar que se sentía apenado—. Solo no vuelvas a irte sin despedirte como es correcto, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Yo… de acuerdo —dijo Aoba un poco confundido. Supuso que era la forma en que Dio le decía que confiaba en él pero que aún seguía molesto por lo sucedido cuando se fue y que no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Sonrió hacia Dio y pudo notar como el azul celeste de sus ojos se iluminaba ante ese simple gesto. Sonrió más y le dijo —: Yo también confió en ti, Dio._

 _Ante eso Dio solo hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y retiro su mirada del rostro de Aoba al sentir como un sonrojo comenzaba a inunda sus mejillas. Elvira los miraba entre divertida y contenta, su plan había funcionado y solo esperaba que la relación de amistad entre los dos mejorara aún más pues era vital para el tipo de acoplamiento que tenían que realizar. Además, estaba al tanto de la promesa que Aoba le había hecho a Fiona de mejorar el carácter frio de Dio, y al parecer estaba funcionando._

— _Bueno, tal parece que podrán acoplarse exitosamente. Comencemos con la prueba, no sabemos hasta qué punto llegaran a estar enlazados, hasta ahora el límite en el_ Sistema de Acoplamiento _es de una casi una hora. Veremos hasta donde llega su nivel de énfasis dentro de ese tiempo, ¿están de acuerdo?_

— _Si —respondió Aoba, Dio solo asintió con la cabeza._

— _Correcto. Por favor, suban a sus unidades. Les indicare cuando puedan comenzar._

 _Ambos chicos se dirigieron a su unidad asignada, ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podría llegar a pasar durante el acoplamiento, Aoba se sentía un poco nervioso pues la última vez había llegado a percibir cierto malestar en la boca del estómago, era como un vacío que se hacía cada vez más y más grande, no estaba seguro si eso era lo que Dio sentía, pero si era así, eso quería decir que Dio no estaba tan bien como parecía estarlo siempre. Aunque no negaba que ultimadamente, a diferencia de cuando hablo con él en el hospital, Dio se había mostrado solo un poco más como el viejo Dio y lo que le había dicho hasta apenas hace unos momentos confirmaba que estaba abriéndose de nuevo a las personas, a su propia manera._

 _«¿Me escuchan? Pueden comenzar, Aoba pide el acceso al_ Ittyon _de Dio», dijo Elvira a través del comunicador._

— _¡_ Connecting with Dio _! —dijo Aoba desde su unidad._

 _«_ _¡_ Acception _!_ _»,_ _contestó Dio._

 _«Acoplamiento exitoso», dijo Elvira después de un rato. «Sus niveles de énfasis siguen subiendo, permanezcan tranquilos hasta que pase el tiempo de acoplamiento, no duden en decirme cualquier malestar que sientan, ¿Me escuchan?»_

— _Si… —Aoba apenas y pudo responder a la pregunta que le hizo la doctora Elvira, casi no había prestado atención a todas las indicaciones que les dio pues lo que sintió durante el proceso de acoplamiento lo había dejado perplejo._

 _Había sido como la primera vez, solo que en vez de ese horrible vacío que le oprimía el pecho había sentido una especie de calidez, y tal vez algo de pena o tristeza. No sabía cómo describir ese extraño sentimiento. Lo bueno fue que aquello no había durado mucho tiempo. Ahora solo podía sentir la presencia de Dio como si estuviera justo a su lado, de hecho, la sensación era demasiado fuerte pero no había algo más que no fueran sus propias emociones y pensamientos. Al cabo de unos segundos Aoba comenzó a escuchar algo así como un zumbido lejano, y todo parecía indicar que provenía solo de su cabeza._

" _Aoba...", escuchó en su cabeza._

— _¿Eh?_

 _«¿Pasa algo Aoba?», preguntó Elvira._

— _No… no lo sé. Es que acabo de escuchar mi nombre —contestó. Aoba no sabía lo que estaba pasando. "¿Ese había sido Dio?", pensó._

" _No puede ser…", volvió a escuchar. "Aoba, ¿me oyes?"_

" _¿Dio? ¡Me estás hablando!", dijo Aoba muy impresionado por lo que estaba pasando._

" _Tranquilízate, es por el nivel de énfasis, está aumentando nuestra conexión"_

 _«¿Qué está pasando Aoba? Dime que escuchaste», exigió Elvira._

— _Es-es Dio —dijo Aoba aún emocionado—. Él me está hablando, lo-lo escucho en mi cabeza._

 _«¿Eso es cierto Dio, pueden comunicarse mentalmente?», preguntó Elvira. Todos en la cabina de observación estaban sumamente impactados por el alcance del enlace que se estaba dando a consecuencia del aumento en el nivel de énfasis._

 _«Si doctora Elvira, al parecer nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente mediante el acoplamiento», contestó Dio._

 _«Entendido, sus ondas no muestran anomalías, el nivel de énfasis continúa subiendo, ¿Alguna molestia?», preguntó Elvira._

— _Ninguna._

 _«No», dijo Dio al otro lado del comunicador. En cuanto Aoba escucho la voz de su amigo sintió algo. Era una sensación rara que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. No era molesta, era parecido a como se siente una corriente de aire cuando recorre el cuerpo entero. Como estática. De pronto lo invadió un fuerte sentimiento de asombro mezclado con temor y preocupación. Aoba estaba seguro de que esos sentimientos no eran suyos._

— _¿Dio?_

 _«¿Qué pasa Aoba?», preguntó Elvira._

— _¿Dio, me oyes? —insistió Aoba ignorando la pregunta de Elvira._

 _«¿Todo está bien, Dio?, responde», dijo Elvira con tono preocupado._

— _¡Dio! —exclamó Aoba al no recibir respuesta. Podía sentir como el sentimiento de temor crecía en Dio._

" _Dio, respóndeme", pensó con fuerza. "Por favor, tranquilízate, puedo sentirte", dijo con la intención de calmarlo, pero lo que ahora sintió lo dejo confundido. Vergüenza se había sumado a su torrente de emociones._

 _Entonces una idea llego a la mente de Aoba, si Dio podía transmitirle sus emociones, Aoba también podía. Se concentró lo más que pudo en cómo se sentía cuando terminaba una partida de baloncesto o cuando estaba con sus amigos en la universidad después de un largo día de clases. Quería transmitirle a Dio tranquilidad._

 _Elvira por su parte estaba muy preocupada pues no sabía que era lo que estaba pasado, en los monitores no se veía ningún problema, todo parecía estar normal a excepción del aumento en el nivel de énfasis. Estuvo a punto de detener el acoplamiento, pero Alexey le dijo que esperara a que alguno de los chicos dijera algo._

" _Aoba", escuchó Aoba._

" _¡Dio! ¿Estás bien?", preguntó._

" _Si, solo que no sé qué paso, de un momento a otro no podía controlar mis pensamientos"_

" _Yo tampoco lo sé, ahora solo se siente como un pulso, emociones que van y vienen", dijo Aoba mirándose las manos._

" _Lo sé, siento lo mismo, es como si…", murmuró Dio._

"… _se estuvieran reconociendo", completó Aoba. Ahora parecía que conocía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Dio._

 _«¡¿Me escuchan?! Respondan», preguntó Elvira. Ambos chicos salieron del trance en que el parecían inmersos._

— _Todo está bien doctora Elvira —aseguró Aoba—. Parece ser que entramos en una fase donde compartimos emociones. Pero hemos logrado controlarlo._

 _«Comprendo, estuve a punto de desconectarlos del sistema, los seguimos monitoreando y no ha aparecido nada inusual, por favor no vuelvan a quedarse callados, necesitamos saber que sucede en caso de que sea necesario detener el acoplamiento», dijo Elvira._

 _«Disculpa, tendremos más cuidado», dijo Dio a través del comunicador._

— _Lo siento doctora —se disculpó Aoba. Todo parecía muy extraño, ahora era como tener a Dio dentro suyo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo que estaba sintiendo, incluso intuía lo que estaba haciendo o lo que iba a decir._

" _Déjalo Aoba, me haces sentir incómodo", dijo Dio._

" _Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, aunque me causa risa ya que para ti debe ser sumamente duro estar compartiendo tus emociones", se burló Aoba._

" _Cállate, no tienes ni idea", reclamó Dio._

" _¡Oh! Creo que si la tengo". Aoba lanzo una pequeña risa al sentir la vergüenza_ _de Dio._

 _Ante esto Aoba recordó a su familia y a sus amigos. Los extrañaba demasiado. Entonces a su mente llegó la imagen de su madre y Tsubasa de la última vez que las vio. Recordó que habían estado llorando, también recordó a Hina y la expresión de su rostro lleno de amor y preocupación, de sus amigos que lo miraban con miedo, y sintió remordimiento por haberse ido sin explicarles. Aoba sabía que estarían muy preocupados por él. Tenía que regresar pronto a casa, tenía que impedir que se desatara la guerra. No quería perder a su familia ni a ninguna de las personas a las que quería. Entonces algo extraño comenzó a suceder, su recuerdo se vio distorsionado en su mente, había otras imágenes que no le pertenecían; fuego, edificios destruidos, gente corriendo de un lugar a otro, naves atacando. Aoba se dijo que era como estar viendo una película muda. Y como si algo en su mente se accionara ante este pensamiento, los sonidos de lo que estaba viendo inundaron su cabeza, era horrible todo aquello, los gritos eran de desesperación, pedían ayuda. Esos eran recuerdos de Dio, Aoba estaba seguro de ello, pero no entendía porque Dio estaba recordando algo así. Y justo cuando ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que podía ver y escuchar los recuerdos de Dio, lo sintió. El dolor, la desesperación, todo como si estuviera ahí, como si lo estuviera viviendo._

 _«Chicos, escuchen, el incremento en el nivel de énfasis se ha detenido, ha llegado a su límite», aseguró Elvira. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Dio o Aoba._

 _«¿Escuchan?», preguntó Anya._

 _«Algo pasa, los signos vitales de ambos se están alterando», informó Alexey._

 _«¿Están bien?», preguntó Elvira. Al no recibir respuesta inmediata decidió que detendría el acoplamiento manualmente —Alexey, Anya, vamos a detener el proce..._

— _No… —interrumpió Aoba—, estamos bien, continuemos —aclaró Aoba sonando afectado por lo que percibió._

 _«De acuerdo», accedió Elvira no sin duda y preocupación. «¿Qué sucedió Aoba?, ¿Dio, estas bien?», preguntó Elvira._

— _Estamos bien doctora, no fue nada, se lo explicaremos al finalizar el proceso._

 _«Estoy bien», fueron las simples palabras de Dio._

 _Durante el tiempo restante en que duró el acoplamiento, ya no volvieron a hablar entre ellos. Ya no había ocurrido nada más. Aoba ya no intentó comunicarse con Dio después de que el torrente de recuerdos se detuvo pues si lo intentaba lo único que lograba percibir era una especie de vacío, como un espacio en blanco además de que no recibía respuesta alguna._

 _«Se terminó el tiempo, comiencen el desacoplamiento», dijo Elvira._

 _«Detener el acoplamiento», ejecutó Dio al instante. Al hacerlo, un mareo se apoderó de sus sentidos, pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero no fue así. En cuanto todo el proceso terminó, se sintió como si nada hubiera sucedido, se sintió específicamente sólo._

 _Una vez fuera de sus unidades le explicaron a Elvira, Anya y Alexey todo lo que había sucedido durante el acoplamiento, sin exponer los precisos sentimientos que compartieron o las visiones que tuvieron._ _Elvira les confirmó que el aumento de nivel de énfasis no era peligroso pues al parecer llegaba a su límite al cabo de media hora iniciado el acoplamiento y una vez llegado a ese punto los pilotos tendrían la capacidad de compartir recuerdos, al punto de revivirlos._

— _Eso quiere decir que experimentarán los recuerdos como si los estuvieran viviendo de nuevo, emocional y fisicamente. Es algo sumamente raro, normalmente cuando alguien recuerda un suceso pasado no suele volver a percibir todas las sensaciones que sintió o al menos no con la misma intensidad, en el caso de ustedes así será, así que entrenaremos para que aprendan a controlarlo —explicó Alexey con una sonrisilla—, deben de tener cuidado con eso, la vida de cada uno quedara completamente expuesta para el otro, es por ello que deben tenerse mucha confianza, aún no sabemos que pueda pasar si se interrumpe el proceso en un estado tan avanzado de acoplamiento._

 _Elvira y los investigadores estaban siendo muy claros al decirles que, con el debido entrenamiento, estos recuerdos podrían ser controlados para que los sentimientos pasados no los inundaran. Aoba sabía que el tiempo de acoplamiento, gracias a las nuevas investigaciones ya se había extendido a más de una hora, lo cual se consideraba muchísimo en comparación a los 300 segundos iniciales, así que no se sorprendió cuando Alexey lo mencionó._

— _Lo más importante que se tiene que tomar en cuenta en este caso, es que el nivel de énfasis alcanza su máximo a la mitad del proceso de acoplamiento, y espero no sean muchas las ocasiones en las que tengan que llegar hasta ese punto —dijo Elvira. —No sé cuando llegue a presentarse el caso de un enfrentamiento con los rebeldes, solo esperemos que no dure más de lo que pueden soportar. Es por eso por lo que iniciaremos de inmediato con el entrenamiento._

— _Otra cosa muy importante es que entre un acoplamiento y otro tienen que esperar entre cinco y diez minutos para volverse a acoplar, esto dependiendo de la profundidad del enlace que lleguen a compartir —explicó Anya._

 _Aoba tenía claro que en caso de llegar a combatir lo mejor era no apresurarse a salir sin esperar pues, si no llegaban a controlar los recuerdos, sería muy incómodo y posiblemente una desventaja si él o Dio llegaban a recordar algo particularmente intenso en medio de una batalla._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ya habían avanzado bastante desde entonces, ya ninguno escuchaba sonido alguno proveniente de los recuerdos, pero había veces que, durante el acoplamiento, Dio aún podía sentir las emociones pasadas de cuando Aoba jugaba baloncesto. Por lo contrario, Dio lo estaba haciendo genial al controlarlos, pues Aoba ya no había vuelto a sentir los viejos sentimientos, a veces solo podía ver los recuerdos de su amigo y cuando veía un recuerdo de Dio con su familia y lo veía sonreír, deseaba poder sentir lo que Dio sintió en ese momento mientras sonreía como nunca lo había visto hacer frente a los demás.

Para Aoba era sencillo mantener sus emociones tranquilas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin evocar recuerdos que lo llevaran a sentirse tranquilo y ese era su problema, sabía que necesitaba más entrenamiento. Anya le aseguro que cada día lo hacía mucho mejor y también les aseguro a ambos de que con más entrenamiento también llegarían a bloquear los recuerdos de manera selectiva. Todo gracias a los resultados de los nuevos estudios que habían estado realizando.

Desde el doble ataque no se había sabido nada de los rebeldes. Todos en la base intuían que se estaban preparando para algo grande, pero mientras no tuvieran alguna pista nadie podía hacer nada que no fuera solo esperar y eso era algo que frustraba a muchos.

—Mayuca me dijo que en unos días será tu cumpleaños —dijo Dio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando ya iban de camino a su casa después de entrenar.

—Bueno, sí. Pero, técnicamente ya tengo 19 años porque en mi tiempo ya estábamos a mediados de agosto en plenas vacaciones de verano y ya había pasado mi cumpleaños.

—Ya veo —dijo Dio con algo de sorpresa—, eso de viajar en el tiempo es una locura.

—Ya te lo digo yo. Cuando volví a casa hace cuatro años, regresé al mismo día que desaparecí, aunque aquí estuve algunos meses —comentó Aoba con una risa.

—Creo que nunca nos lo dijiste, ¿de qué fecha venias?

—Primero de septiembre, era el primer día de clases. Cuando llegué aquí estábamos en abril o mayo ¿no?

—Sí. ¿En septiembre?… bueno, aquí el final de la guerra se celebra los días 22, 23 y 24 de agosto, justo la fecha en que te marchaste, todavía ni siquiera era septiembre.

—Yo tampoco me lo puedo explicar, es todo confuso con respecto a eso —dijo Aoba—. Yo no sabía que ya había terminado la guerra aquí, pero cada primero de septiembre lo veía como 'el aniversario de mi regreso', los recordaba a todos ustedes y… —"sobre todo a ti", quiso decirle, pero no creyó correcto eso, de hecho, ni siquiera supo por qué lo pensó—, bueno, esa siempre fue una fecha especial.

—Entiendo… —dijo Dio. Mientras caminaban Aoba lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, se le veía tranquilo.

—No es necesario que celebremos nada, como te dije, es como si tuviera ya los 19 años. ¿Nasu es la de la idea?

—Algo así, ella y Anessa quieren hacerte una fiesta sorpresa —contestó Dio sin sorprenderse por que Aoba prácticamente hubiera adivinado su línea de pensamiento.

—No deberías decírmelo —dijo Aoba con un ligero reproche.

—Solo tienes que fingir que te sorprendes —dijo Dio deteniéndose justo frente a un escaparate de una tienda de deportes. Por un momento Aoba tuvo la ridícula idea –a su parecer–, de que Dio iba comprarle un regalo ya mismo.

—Oye no… —trató de decir, pero no terminó la frase.

—Deberías seguir practicando baloncesto —dijo Dio y continúo caminando. Dio se había dado cuenta de la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Aoba y rio internamente por ello. Aoba por su parte se sintió completamente ridículo de haber pensado si quiera que Dio iba a darle un regalo.

—Lo dejé —dijo Aoba sin mirar a Dio—, antes de que tú y el rebelde llegaran a mi tiempo yo había decidido dejar atrás el baloncesto, formaba parte de un equipo, pero las clases en mi universidad se hacen cada vez más pesadas y no puedo darme el lujo de fallar en alguna, mi futuro depende de que no lo haga —dijo Aoba mirando a Dio con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos verdes. Dio se quedó sin aliento ante tan intensa mirada.

—¿Tu futuro?

—Planeo detener a Zogilia antes de que sea demasiado tarde y de comienzo a la guerra —contestó Aoba retirando su mirada de la de Dio, dirigiéndola hacia el cielo que en ese momento era de un hermoso color celeste.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Dio y el resto de camino no dijo algo más. Aoba no se molestó por ello, al contrario, la plática lo había sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

ooo

Solo podía observar impotente como las llamas se extendían por aquel lugar que visitará tiempo atrás. No podía ni imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando, la cantidad de gente que murió y la cantidad de heridos que había. El _Cygnus_ viajaba a su máxima velocidad, pero por muy rápido que esto fuera no había posibilidad de hacer nada, más que de llegar a investigar el lugar del atentado. La isla de Oahu en Hawái era un completo caos, por lo que Dio observaba a través de las pantallas la explosión había destruido todo el _Ala Moana Center_ en Hunolulu. Los responsables habían sido los _RA_ y como siempre no habían dejado rastro alguno.

—Prepárense, van a salir en cuanto estemos a menos de cinco kilómetros de llegar a Oahu —dijo Elvira a todos los pilotos de valiancer—. Dio y Aoba prepárense, van a pilotar a _Ittyon_ y _Tachyon_.

—¿En serio? ¿Es seguro hacerlo? —cuestionó Aoba.

—Sí, es momento de ver cómo responden en el campo, no habrá enfrentamientos así que es una buena oportunidad —indico Alexey.

—¿Por qué _él_ será el compañero de Dio y no yo? —preguntó Liam molesto apuntando despectivamente a Aoba.

—Porque vamos a ver cómo reaccionan al vínculo estando en acción, no te preocupes Liam, aún no se decide quien será compañero de quien, además eso no es lo que importa en este momento.

—Bien —contestó Liam aun molesto.

Dio solo observaba como Liam miraba a Aoba, tal parece ser que no le agradaba para nada y no tenía ni idea del motivo, nunca los había visto conversar, por lo que no comprendía la razón del chico para comportarse de esa manera con Aoba. Aoba por su parte, parecía que la situación en sí le era divertida, al principio lo vio fruncir su seño en respuesta al cuestionamiento de Liam, pero esa expresión cambio ante las palabras de Alexey. Dio por su parte, podía apostar poner las manos al fuego si Alexey no le asignaba como compañero a Aoba. Dio recordaba la expresión indescifrable que puso su amigo al decirle que Liam también había sido asignado a la tripulación del _Cygnus_ , todo había sido idea de Elvira, –es por seguridad Dio, en caso de que Aoba y tu no logren controlar su vínculo aceptablemente–, eso les había informado antes de partir.

—Por mí no hay problema quien sea mi compañero, por ahora deberíamos seguir las ordenes de la capitana Lene y hacer lo que dice Alexey, no hay tiempo —dijo Dio, saliendo de la cabina de mando en dirección al hangar donde se encontraba su unidad.

—¡Eh! Espera Dio —Aoba lo siguió en seguida, dejando a Liam más molesto.

—¿De verdad te da igual quien sea tu compañero? —cuestionó Aoba en cuanto alcanzo a Dio.

—Sí, lo importante es poder realizar un acoplamiento exitoso para detener a los rebeldes.

—Pero sabes que yo soy mejor candidato de lo que es Liam.

—¿Por qué te desagrada? —preguntó Dio. Aoba se vio tomado por sorpresa y desvió su mirada de la azul que lo miraba con suspicacia.

—No es eso, solo que hay algo en él que no me gusta —aclaró Aoba—. Antes, la primera vez que llegue me dijeron que era alguien que confiaba muy rápido en las personas y así era, aún soy un poco así, pero con Liam es diferente, simplemente no puedo confiar en él.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Confías en él? —preguntó Aoba algo inseguro de recibir una respuesta que no quería escuchar.

—Debemos apresurarnos, ya casi llegamos.

—Responde Dio —exigió Aoba tomando a Dio del brazo, sin ser agresivo. Dio lo miro por un momento sopesando si debía responderle sinceramente a Aoba o no.

—¡Dio! ¡Dio! —Se escuchó por detrás de ellos. Lee venía corriendo con una expresión de absoluta pena en su rostro.

—Dio, se cancela tu salida, necesitas regresar a la cabina de mando de inmediato. Pasó algo —dijo Lee. Algo en el pecho de Dio se agito ante esas palabras y sin mirar a Aoba regresó a la cabina de mando.

—Espera Lee, ¿qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Aoba sin saber si ir tras Dio o ir al hangar.

Lee no le respondió, pero tampoco impidió que Aoba fuera tras ellos. Una vez llegaron a donde se encontraba la capitana Lene y los demás, todos miraron hacia ellos, Dio pudo distinguir que todos tenían la misma expresión de pesar en el rostro y eso lo estaba desesperando.

—Aoba ven un momento —Llamó Anessa y Aoba le hizo caso entendiendo que había pasado algo grave.

—Dio —Llamó Lene a Dio, que miraba como Aoba se alejaba. Dio internamente quiso detenerlo, presentía que lo iba a necesitar a su lado—. Dio —Volvió a llamar Lene, Dio la miro preparado para lo que tuviera que escuchar—. Dio, nos ha llegado un reporte del capitán del _Phoenix_ que arribó a Oahu hace apenas unos minutos, él nos ha dicho que tu padre se encontraba en una de las salas de conferencias que se encontraban en el edifico adjunto al _Ala Moana Center_. El edificio recibió daños colaterales y en…

—Valla al punto capitana —interrumpió Dio no aguantando la ansiedad.

—Dio, tu padre ha muerto a causa de un derrumbe en el edificio. Lo siento mucho.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Prometo no demorar.


	10. Capítulo 9 Determinación vs Culpa

Por fin! Perdón por tardar, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Tardaré en actualizar pero les reitero que no pienso dejarlo.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en la serie de anime y el universo de Buddy complex no me pertenece. Lo único mio es la trama de poner a los personajes en esta situación que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabeza. NO gano nada a cambio, al final seguiré igual de pobre que ahora :( Lo único que recibo es la satisfacción de entretenerlos un poco :3

ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic con temática homosexual, slash, yaoi, BL, chicoxchico o como quieras llamarle, si no te gusta, no leas. Muerte de personajes, algo de violencia, y... bueno por el momento creo que eso es todo.

Bueno, pues a leer.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 9. Determinación vs Culpa.**

Todo a su alrededor parecía correr en cámara lenta, tenía la sensación de que nada de eso le estaba ocurriendo a él y parecía incluso que se miraba a través de los ojos de otra persona, no entendía lo que las personas le decían al acercarse a él, sabía que movía la boca y que pronunciaba palabras que para él no tenían sentido, su cuerpo reaccionaba mecánicamente a los movimientos de todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Podía ver a su hermana a su lado, llorando. Podía incluso sentir su delicada mano sujetando la suya y apretando con fuerza tratando de resistir el incontrolable llanto. Pero, Dio no podía llorar. Desde que se enteró de la lamentable y trágica muerte de su padre, no había derramado lagrima alguna. Le dolía el pecho cada que veía el ataúd donde se encontraba su padre, y su corazón se llenaba de tristeza al ver el desconsuelo de su pequeña hermana, pero desde que escucho las fatídicas noticias, se había prometido no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para Fiona.

—Todo está listo joven Dio —dijo el gerente del servicio funerario.

—Adelante, vallamos al cementerio.

Dio les dijo a todos sus allegados que su padre deseaba ser enterrado en Japón, así que la ceremonia se realizaría en el _Okunoin Cemetery_ , en la Prefectura de Wakayama al sur de Osaka pues su impactante tamaño y belleza natural habían impactado tanto a su padre desde la primera vez que viajo a ese país. El traslado iba a ser en avión y lo iban a acompañar todos sus amigos, pues familiares cercanos no tenía. Durante el trayecto Dio no hablo con nadie, estaba sentado junto a su hermana, quien se había quedado dormida producto del cansancio emocional al que estaba siento sometida. Al mirarla, Dio se prometió a si mismo que nunca la dejaría sola, pues ahora era lo único que tenía, la persona más importante en su vida y por quien daría la vida. Al pensar en todo eso su vista viajo hacia Aoba, quien miraba por la ventanilla completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, Dio ahora entendía más o menos lo que Aoba debía de estar sintiendo al estar tan alejado de las personas a las que tanto ama. Se prometió que de ser necesario el haría lo posible para que Aoba regresara a su tiempo con sus seres queridos, aunque eso le suponga dolor a Dio. Aoba capto su mirada y le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que Dio respondió para luego desviar su vista hacia su hermana y besar su cabeza.

La ceremonia en el cementerio había sido muy emotiva, para Dio fue muy duro ver a su padre desaparecer en el fondo de un agujero, pero sabía que ahora ya estaba en un lugar mejor junto a su querida madre. Aoba siempre estuvo cerca de él, colocando la mano en su hombro cuando creía que le iban a faltar las fuerzas y se iba a derrumbar en frente de todos. Cuando Dio perdió a su madre durante la guerra se prometió que llegaría a ser el mejor piloto de valiancer para poder proteger a su familia, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que su padre ya no estaba con ellos por culpa de los malditos rebeldes, no era justo lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo y todo por unos estúpidos fanáticos de la guerra. Ya podía realizar el acoplamiento, después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido y sentía que de cierta manera no había valido la pena. Al quedarse solo frente a la tumba de su padre, Dio se arrodillo y rezó en memoria de sus padres.

—Les prometo que protegeré a Fiona con mi vida y que daré caza a los rebeldes, les prometo que no dejaré a ninguno con vida pues no voy a permitir que esto suceda de nuevo, ni a mí ni a nadie más —dijo. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien se acerco a él por la espalda.

—No deberías prometer cosas que no sabes si vas a poder cumplir, y me refiero a la cuestión de los rebeldes —dijo Aoba colocando una mano en el hombro de Dio, apretando levemente en señal de apoyo.

—Lo voy a cumplir, por ellos y por todos los que perdieron a alguien en la guerra y en los ataques —aseguró Dio sin levantarse y sin mirar a Aoba. No le molestaba su presencia, pero preferiría que se mantuviera a su lado en silencio.

—Te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones, no de…

—¡No me estoy dejando llevar! —contestó Dio levantándose de golpe, retirando la mano de Aoba de su hombro de manera brusca y colocándose frente a él—. No lo entiendes —dijo Dio apuntándole con el dedo—, tu no estuviste ahí desde el principio, la desesperación de las personas ante la inminente guerra, todo eso se había acabado en cuanto esta terminó, y ahora… ahora esos imbéciles están atacando solo porque no pueden aceptar que eso se terminó. Son un grupo que está enfermando a las naciones esperando una nueva guerra. No lo voy a permitir Aoba, no lo haré.

—Lo sé —dijo Aoba conmovido por las palabras de Dio. Le sorprendió ver que los ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas que estaban siendo contenidas lo mejor que podían por su dueño. No pudiendo evitarlo se acercó a Dio y jalándolo de un brazo lo abrazó, Dio se resistió un momento, pero después de unos segundos, aceptó el abrazo y lo respondió, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba hasta ese momento.

—Te ayudaré a lograrlo, te ayudaré a detener esto antes de que inicie una nueva guerra —le susurró al oído causando en Dio un leve estremecimiento que fue percibido por Aoba, quien se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que Dio se quedó completamente hipnotizado por su color y brillo—. No te dejaré solo. Lo prometo.

—Lo sé, yo de verdad…, gracias… —contestó Dio en un susurro agachando la mirada y recargando su frente en el pecho de Aoba. Dio sabía que Aoba se iba a ir en algún momento así que solo creyó en sus palabras a medias. Una sonrisa triste y de decepción cruzó su rostro y sintiéndose extrañamente protegido en los brazos de Aoba se dejo vencer por el cansancio de aquel día.

ooo

Para Aoba los últimos días habían sido completamente una locura, se sentía impotente al ver el rostro completamente frio de Dio. El día del funeral Aoba se llevó un enorme susto después de que Dio cayera desmayado en sus brazos, pero lo entendía perfectamente; la preocupación, el dolor, la tristeza y la rabia pudieron con la estabilidad de Dio y por una vez este se dejó vencer, Aoba sabía por lo que estaba pasando pues él también perdió a su padre y tuvo que ayudar a su madre a salir a delante junto a su pequeña hermana. Aquel día lo llevó de regreso a la mansión sin que nadie notara su estado y cuidó de él hasta que despertó ya muy entrada la noche, Dio solo le agradeció por todo y amablemente le pidió que lo dejara solo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa que paralizó el corazón de Aoba de pena –y de algo más que no pudo o no tuvo el valor de identificar–. No quiso dejarlo solo, pero sabía que forzar a Dio a su compañía pudo haberlo afectado más. Esa noche después de regresar a su habitación golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes causándose un poco de daño en los nudillos, pero no le importó, Aoba se juró a si mismo que cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Dio y sus ojos reflejaron en aquella inhóspita oscuridad un brillo de anhelante determinación, pues Aoba no iba a dejar que Dio siguiera un camino que solo lo podría destruir.

Un par de días atrás Aoba escuchó por equivocación una conversación entre Lee y Elvira, en donde comentaban que Dio se sentía responsable por la muerte de su padre, que se culpaba por no haber podido protegerlo cuando ya podía hacerlo. Inmediatamente después de eso Aoba intentó hablar con Dio, pero este lo evadió con otra cuestión sin darle oportunidad de retomar el tema, así que Aoba se dijo que le daría más tiempo. Para Aoba la situación de los Weinberg le era desconocida, el mismo día que trato de hablar con Dio se encontró con Fromm en la estación, este lo invitó a tomar algo en el centro de la ciudad y Aoba aceptó pues parecía que Fromm quería decirle algo importante.

 _Flash Back_

 _Estaban en un lugar llamado_ Bar High Five _cerca del centro de Tokyo, era un lugar pequeño decorado con colores que iban de los cálidos a los neutros, en las paredes existían dos peceras que le daban un toque de tranquilidad y algunos libros para el entretenimiento de los clientes. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la barra del lugar, pidieron algo de cenar y durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna sobre el tema que los había reunido._

— _¿Sabes? —dijo Fromm de pronto mientras bebía una copa de un licor que Aoba no conoció—. Antes de que Dio perdiera a su madre y Fiona quedara paralitica, Dio era una persona alegre, incluso te podría asegurar que tierno y cariñoso para con todos los que apreciaba mínimamente, todos en la academia lo admiraban pues era el mejor de la clase, incluso la relación que tenía con su padre era diferente, el Señor Weinberg lo llevaba consigo a todos lados, cuando era pequeño era común verlos juntos al salir de las empresas, –o eso me ha platicado Fiona–. Poco después de iniciar la guerra Dio quiso enlistarse para poder ayudar a La Alianza contra la tiranía que supondría caer bajo el dominio de Zogilia, Sadamichi no estaba muy de acuerdo pues quería que su hijo heredara el cargo de jefe en las empresas para cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente._

" _Su madre no quiso mudarse a un lugar menos peligroso porque decía que no quería dejar a su hijo solo y Sadamichi accedió a su petición de quedarse donde estaban. Cuando la guerra los alcanzó y pasó aquella tragedia, el padre de Dio no pudo perdonarse por lo sucedido, nunca se lo dijo, pero la actitud para con Dio cambió radicalmente, creo que siempre pensó que de no ser por la obstinación de Dio al querer formar parte de la armada Sadamichi nunca hubiera perdido a su esposa y su hija nunca hubiera quedado paralitica —Aoba no miró hacia Fromm en ningún momento, solo se quedó contemplando su propia bebida mientras escuchaba atentamente cada palabra—. Por supuesto que Dio se culpó también, su actitud cambió, se alejó de sus amigos en la academia y su sonrisa desapareció. Ya no iba a casa, se la pasaba en entrenamiento constante y solo de vez en cuando hablaba con su hermana, con quien nunca cambió de actitud._

— _Pero Dio no fue el responsable de la muerte de su madre o de las heridas en Fiona, su padre debió entender eso y darle el apoyo necesario, ambos debieron apoyarse mutuamente como familia y ser el apoyo de Fiona, que también perdió una madre y al parecer de cierta forma también un hermano y un padre —dijo Aoba en un tono de profunda tristeza y casi en un susurro que Fromm casi ni lo escucho._

— _Lo sé, y Dio lo sabe muy en el fondo, pero eso no supuso ninguna diferencia, si lo creía o no, nunca lo dijo. Nunca trató de arreglar las cosas con su padre, como viste hace cuatro años la relación era demasiado formal y lejana, de lo que estoy seguro es de que Dio nunca le tuvo rencor a su padre, a mi parecer Dio si se creía culpable, y su único consuelo era el hecho de que Fiona no lo culpara por lo que sucedió —Fromm ya iba por su segunda bebida y su rostro comenzaba a colorearse de rojo en señal de embriaguez._

— _Dio se siente culpable por la muerte de sus padres… y de todo —aseguró Aoba más para sí mismo que para Fromm—. ¿Cómo podemos demostrarle que no es así?_

— _Creo que no podemos, o no lo sé, creo que la única persona que puede hacerlo entrar en razón, eres tu —aseguró Fromm mirando a Aoba a los ojos—, yo nunca tuve alguna oportunidad, nunca lo dejé solo pero no cambié nada, tal vez sí fui un apoyo para él, pero no lo suficientemente importante como para regresarle la sonrisa —se detuvo unos segundos y después de un trago continuo con su explicación—. Cuando llegaste del futuro cambiaste algo en Dio que todo el mundo notó, y te seguro que eso alegro a muchos, a Fiona, sobre todo, si lo recuerdas —Aoba asintió a sus palabras—. Después de que te fuiste la alegría que Dio había adquirido se esfumo de nuevo, aunque debo de admitir que no del todo, esta vez era selectivo al demostrar su lado amable pero no dejaba que nadie más se le acercara y eso tampoco estaba bien, simplemente yo no logre lo que tú._

— _Le prometí a Fiona que haría que Dio volviera a ser el de antes, pero ahora no se si pueda cumplirlo —dijo Aoba sintiéndose impotente ante la situación, apretando con fuerza el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos. Y sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberse ido como se fue la ultima vez._

— _Yo si creo que puedes, solo que no te has dado cuenta de nada —dijo Fromm, mirando hacia la nada como si supiera algo que Aoba desconocía._

— _¿Darme cuenta de qué? —preguntó Aoba sin entender a qué se refería Fromm._

— _Eso lo tienes que averiguar tu solo —dijo mientras pedía una tercera bebida—. Fiona es la que se hará cargo de las empresas de la familia Weinberg —soltó Fromm de repente cambiando de tema._

— _¿Fiona? ¡Pero ella aún no tiene la edad suficiente! —exclamó Aoba sorprendido._

— _Dio la pondrá al mando de todo con su constante supervisión, Fiona ya ha aceptado la responsabilidad. Al parecer Fiona al estar tan cerca de su padre en todos estos años es la que más sabe de los movimientos que hacía su padre, y al parecer varias de los tratos que concretó Sadamichi fueron idea de Fiona. Todos, incluso Dio creen que Sadamichi la estaba preparando para ello._

— _¿Y Dio?_

— _El no dejará la flota. Tiene planeado salir en la siguiente misión, por ahora esta ida y vuelta entre la mansión ayudando a Fiona y en la base investigando._

— _Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de la muerte de su padre —dijo Aoba sorprendido por las decisiones que estaba tomando Dio._

— _No esta pensando con claridad, se esta dejando llevar por sus emociones, creo que de tantos años reprimiéndolos, estos por fin le están pasando factura —comentó Fromm con una sonrisa burlona._

— _Eso no es gracioso —dijo Aoba ante el comentario de Fromm—. Voy a hablar con él lo mas pronto posible. No puede ser tan imprudente, si sigue así va a dejar a Fiona sola y eso la devastaría completamente. —Al pensar en eso Aoba sintió que si Dio muriese por alguna imprudencia él también se sentiría devastado por ello._

— _No te preocupes por ello, el_ Cygnus _no tiene misiones programadas por ahora. Al parece Lee se percato de las intensiones de Dio y le pidió a Alfried que no les asignara nada, de ser posible hasta que se de un futuro ataque —mencionó Fromm, jugando con su bebida de la cual no había probado trago alguno—. Según las investigaciones el blanco de aquel ataque era el nieto del gobernante de Zogilia, que estaba de vacaciones con sus padres. La SJIA esta segura que hay un espía en su organización o en la WNTAD, ya que solo ellos sabían de la localización exacta de la familia —dijo Fromm con una seriedad que Aoba nunca le había visto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que había conocido. Ya eran adultos y la guerra los había hecho madurar demasiado rápido—. En Zogilia las cosas no están nada bien Aoba, este ataque fue crucial y los lideres ya no están mucho a favor de la paz, se están designando responsabilidades por lo ocurrido y se habla de romper el Tratado de Paz y que cada país se haga cargo de atrapar a los responsables._

— _¡Eso no es posible! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta que eso es lo que se espera que pase, que solo les van a estar dando lo que quieren?! ¡¿Y que pasa con el otro grupo?!, se que algo tienen que ver en todo esto…_

— _Alfried piensa lo mismo, pero no se tienen pistas sobre ellos, los únicos casos de terrorismo y genocidio los han presentado los RZ y RA —mencionó Fromm con una mueca de frustración—, sin una pista concreta, la SJIA no les prestará atención y menos teniendo a estos grupos a punto de iniciar la guerra._

— _Tiene que haber algo por ahí, lo investigaré —dijo Aoba con determinación._

— _Solo ten cuidado, habla con Alfried sobre ello, no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces y puede que entre los dos puedan encontrar algo, yo también estoy ayudando, pero no tengo la perspectiva que tu tienes._

— _Lo haré, después de hablar con Dio, hablare con Alfried._

 _Esa noche Aoba se fue a dormir sin ver donde estaba Dio, de todas maneras, no creía que se encontrara en la mansión, conociéndolo seguiría en la base tratando de encontrar algo sobre los rebeldes. No pudo dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero no le importó pues eso le ayudó a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Fin Flash Back._

—¿Estás listo?

—Si —contestó Aoba a Lee.

Se preparaban para un ataque simulado, donde Lee representaba al enemigo y Aoba pilotaba el _Tachyon_ , Dio no se había presentado a la simulación, pero Alexey dijo que ese no era un problema. Aoba ya podía controlar su unidad a la perfección, había estado practicando los últimos días después de la muerte del señor Weinberg. Habían sido muy pocas las veces que había visto a Dio y creía que ya era hora de hablar con él. Dio ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar más calmado. Según le dijo Fromm, no se había despegado de la base de operaciones, y entrenaba con _Ittyon_ durante las horas que Aoba no lo hacía. Alexey le dijo a Aoba que lo hacía porque su estado vulnerable no le iba a permitir controlar sus emociones y eso supondría un problema al acoplarse.

La simulación había sido un éxito, los datos obtenidos del manejo del _Tachyon_ les indicaron a los investigadores que Aoba ya estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a un enemigo en un combate real. Lo único que faltaba era una prueba con ambos valiancer en combate.

—Necesitamos que hables con Dio, Aoba, a nosotros no ha querido escucharnos —dijo Alexey—, se empeña en no querer realizar el acoplamiento y cree que podrá enfrentarse en combate sin realizarlo, la doctora Elvira no duda que sea bueno, pero sin el sistema de acoplamiento utilizar los valiancer no representa ninguna ventaja.

—No he hablado con él desde el funeral, ni si quiera en la mansión, he llegado a pensar que está evitando hablar conmigo —aseguró Aoba.

—Lo hace porque se protege a sí mismo, no quiere que conozcas lo que en realidad esta sintiendo —dijo Alexey mientras analizaba unos datos en la computadora—, sabe que el sistema de acoplamiento de sus unidades te dará la llave para llegar a él.

—Lo que no entiendo es cual es problema con eso, él era consiente de que eso iba a pasar al seguir a delante con el acoplamiento entre nosotros.

—Lo que no quiere es que te involucres porque sabe que eres el único que puede hacerlo cambiar de parecer con respecto a sus objetivos, eres el único que puede interponerse en su deseo de detener a cualquier costo una futura guerra. Lo que Dio no sabe es que no es venganza lo que quiere, solo busca la manera de castigarse por la culpa que siente.

—De eso he querido hablar con él, pero no sé cómo abordar el tema sin que huya.

—Sabes que día es hoy, ¿no es así?

—Lo sé, pero no es posible que sigan con esa idea después de todo lo que ha pasado en la ultima semana.

—Es por eso por lo que lo hacen, quieren que Dio y tu se tomen un descanso con respecto a los entrenamientos, no digo que estos no hayan sido un éxito, pero sus signos vitales han tenido variaciones que nos preocupan un poco —explico Alexey retirándose del computador y mirando a Aoba.

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de Dio? —cuestionó Aoba interesado por la respuesta.

—Eso se lo puedes preguntar tu mismo esta noche —contestó Alexey con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vendrá?, no creo que asista a la fiesta —dijo Aoba.

—Lo hará, te lo aseguro.

ooo

Dio se encontraba en el despacho de su mansión, Lene le había prohibido el ingreso a la base y lo había mandado a la mansión a relajarse y prepararse. Dio no le entendió en ese momento hasta que recordó que día era. Inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberlo olvidado, pero con lo ocurrido no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada que no fueran los rebeldes y ayudar a su hermana en todo lo que necesitara.

Dio sabe que Fiona es una joven muy fuerte, pensó que se deprimiría tras la muerte de su padre, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario pues fue ella la que se ofreció a hacerse cargo de las empresas bajo la supervisión de Dio hasta que cumpliera la edad suficiente, mientras que él seguía tras la pista de los rebeldes. El día después del funeral Fiona ingresó a su habitación y habló con él, para Dio fue toda una sorpresa pues su hermana mostró una madurez y sensatez tan extraordinaria que hizo sentir a Dio muy orgulloso, tanto, que estaba confiado al cien por cien de que el puesto de director general de las empresas Weinberg estaba en las manos adecuadas. Esa noche Fiona le dijo a Dio que no podía culparse por lo sucedido y mucho menos poner en riesgo su vida tan deliberadamente, le dijo que lo único que no podría perdonarle jamás es que la dejara completamente sola.

Desde ese día Dio no había querido hablar con nadie, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Fromm lo había ido a visitar al día siguiente y Dio le había comentado las decisiones que había tomado con respecto a su patrimonio familiar. Fromm se había visto demasiado preocupado por él en ese momento y –a parecer de Dio–, todos estaban haciendo un huracán dentro de un vaso de agua. Exageraban con respecto a cómo se sentía, no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de todos, era obvio que no iba a andar por todos lados sonriendo pues así no era él, menos después de lo que pasó, pero ya había tenido su momento de duelo, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Dio era así pero ahora todos pensaban que estaba muy mal o algo por el estilo. Lo estaban cuidando demasiado, Alexey se empeñaba en que hablara con Aoba y Dio no sabía que sentir con respecto a él, hasta el momento, a parte de Fiona, Aoba había sido el único en verlo tan vulnerable, y de solo recordar que terminó entre sus brazos completamente inconsciente, su rostro se teñía de rojo. Dio creyó que su debilidad se debió a que confiaba demasiado en Aoba debido al tipo de enlace que compartían durante los entrenamientos.

Posiblemente en eso tenía razón la doctora Elvira y Dio tenía miedo de mostrar ante Aoba sus emociones actuales pues debido a la presión de todo lo que ahora tenía en sus manos y, sobre todo, al cansancio de estar de aquí para allá, no se sentía en condiciones de poder controlar sus recuerdos y no quería causar un malestar en Aoba debido a ello. Aoba había intentado hablar con él de culpa, Dio en ese momento se molestó y le cambio de tema radicalmente, no quería hablar de eso, sí, se sentía culpable pero no estaba consumiéndose en ella como al parecer todos pensaban. Desde entonces no lo había visto, un par de veces a lo lejos, pero nada más. Si no veía a nadie o hablaba con alguien era por que se encontraba sumamente ocupado. Instruir a Fiona era sumamente fácil gracias a la inteligencia de la joven, pero por otro lado las investigaciones no estaban llegando a ningún lado y eso lo estaba desesperando, a su parecer no se sentía obsesionado con ello, o al menos eso es lo que Dio pensaba.

"Son unos dementes", se dijo mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Dio, ¿puedo pasar? —llamó Fiona desde la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Dio a su hermana—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Venia a preguntar si ya tienes listo el regalo de Aoba —comentó Fiona con una sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones.

—Aun no —dijo Dio y se maldijo mentalmente por no recordarlo antes.

—Tienes que apresurarte, no puedes presentarte en su cumpleaños y no darle algo.

—Tú, ¿estás segura de querer asistir? —cuestionó Dio.

—Si, Dio… —Fiona se acerco a su hermano y tomo sus manos entre las suyas—, nada nos devolverá a nuestros padres —dijo mirándolo con tristeza, pero a la vez sus ojos color olivo destellaban con algo que Dio reconoció como determinación y valentía, tanto que lo sorprendió—, pero ellos no nos quieren ver alejados de todas las personas que nos aprecian y que apreciamos. Papá y mamá están muy orgullosos de ti, de nosotros, no podemos fallarles en nada. No podemos hundirnos en la tristeza y la soledad, no podemos enfocarnos en solo el trabajo o el deber, hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso.

—Lo sé, gracias Fiona, gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo —dijo Dio abrazando a su hermana.

—Gracias a ti Dio, por no rendirte jamás. Ahora… —dijo separándose de su hermano y señalándolo con el dedo—, ve de inmediato a comprar algo para Aoba.

—Ya voy mandona, en eso eres igual a papá —dijo Dio y revolvió los cabellos de su hermana, quien sonrió ante la caricia, y se dijo mentalmente que protegería esa sonrisa cueste lo que cueste.

Fiona detrás de la puerta rumbo a su habitación, esperaba que durante la fiesta Dio se diera cuenta que se estaba presionando demasiado y que todo lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía para no pensar, para evadirse de los recuerdos. Estaba bien, pero no era sano huir de las emociones de esa manera. Le hacia falta liberar toda esa tención, si seguía así iba a colapsar en algún momento y Fiona estaba segura de que si eso sucedía en alguna batalla podría ser demasiado peligroso para su hermano. Dio era fuerte, pero al fin de cuentas era solo un ser humano. Definitivamente Fiona tenía grandes expectativas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aoba.

ooo

—General, a ocurrido algo—, dijo Lasha, entrando abruptamente a la oficina de Alfried.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Alfried.

—Señor, los nuevos valiancer que estaban siendo transportados a Japón y Zogilia sufrieron un accidente aéreo. Thomas ha reportado que la perdida es total.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —dijo Alfried alterado.

—Es el mensaje que acaba de llegar de las instalaciones en Canadá, señor.

—Demonios —susurro Alfried pensando rápidamente, tanto que sintió que un mareo podría apoderarse de él—, Lasha pide por favor que me envíen de inmediato los reportes del accidente, los quiero completos, por tu cuenta investiga un poco más y me avisas de cualquier cosa que encuentres fuera de lo normal, puedes retirarte, gracias —dijo tomando asiento de nuevo—. Y, por cierto, no me llames señor.

—Claro, con su permiso, señor —dijo Lasha cerrando la puerta. No le gustaba ser tan formal con Alfried, pero al no saber si había alguien más con él tuvo que comportarse, además lo que sucedió era muy importante como para estar pensando en cosas como esas, aun así, sonrió con gracia por la molestia de su amigo.

Dentro de su oficina Alfried Gallant se comunicaba por teléfono con Elvira. No podía creer lo que había pasado, esas unidades tenían las ultimas actualizaciones, eran similares a las unidades que pilotaban Aoba y Dio. Su perdida significaba mucho, y aunque no era el único cargamento si era el más grande. El trabajo y todo lo invertido en esas unidades había sido demasiado, una perdida de esa magnitud crearía muchos problemas.

—Elvira. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —cuestionó Alfried al momento en que escucho el descuelgue del teléfono.

«No lo se Alfried, todo iba a bien, de repente los pilotos de la aeronave hicieron una llamada de auxilio, dijeron que los motores estaban fallando y de un momento a otro no se supo nada», dijo Elvira desde el otro lado de la línea sin molestarse por el tono utilizado. Ella también estaba sumamente desconcertada y porque no admitirlo, muy preocupada.

—Eso no puede ser, las naves siempre son aprobadas antes de cada despegue y cuentan con mecanismos para cualquier tipo de emergencia.

«Lo sé, pero eso fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir desde el puente pues la comunicación se cortó y la nave desapareció del radar. Mandamos inmediatamente aviones de rescate y búsqueda, pero al llegar a las ultimas coordenadas registradas de la nave no encontraron nada. Ya se está haciendo una búsqueda por toda la zona.

—¿Dónde ocurrió eso?

«En medio del océano pacifico. Los aviones están buscando por medio de radares los restos que pudieran ser arrastrados por las corrientes marítimas…», Elvira guardo silencio durante un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación. «Alfried, no creo que haya sido un accidente».

—Yo tampoco, he mandado a Lasha a investigar y he pedido todos los informes al respecto. En cuanto Thomas llegue a Japón pediré que sea trasladado aquí de inmediato —explicó Alfried—. Elvira, algo no me cuadra en todo esto, siento que estoy pasando algo por alto.

«Definitivamente algo no esta bien, por favor en cuanto sepas algo, llámame, estaré al pendiente».

—De acuerdo, en cuanto llegue te llamaré para que vengas de inmediato a mi oficina. Necesito que me des los detalles de esas unidades y de acuerdo con tu opinión que tan peligroso seria que estas llegaran a caer en manos de los rebeldes —pidió Alfried en tono preocupado.

«Alfried, General, desde ahora le puedo decir que esas unidades en manos equivocadas pueden causar que la guerra inicie de nuevo».

Ante las palabras de Elvira, Alfried no dijo nada, simplemente colgó y se recargo en su silla. Necesitaba pensar bien que es lo que iba a hacer a continuación y la explicación que iba a dar al General de la _WNTAD_ , estaba seguro de que la noticia no le iba a gustar en lo más mínimo. Ya las cosas estaban demasiado delicadas entre los altos mandos como para que ahora sucediera algo así. Necesitaba hacer una reunión de inmediato, así que con eso en mente salió de su oficina en dirección a la cede principal de la _WNTAD_.

ooo

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Matthew.

—Muy bien señor, puede que sospechen que no ha sido un accidente, pero ya tengo todas las pruebas y datos necesarios para demostrar que no ha sido de otra manera —decía Thomas.

—Muy bien, encárgate de todo, seguramente te mandaran a llamar al ser el principal encargado de los traslados de valiancer.

—Lo sé, pierda cuidado, he pensado en todo.

—Bien, en cuanto las unidades lleguen a los laboratorios comenzaremos con lo que sigue. Prepárate para cuando llegue a haber otro cargamento importante. Y en caso de que todo salga mal, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

—Si, lo sé —dijo Thomas con un ligero temblor en la voz, no quería terminar con su vida de esa manera así que no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

—Bien, porque si no lo haces sabes que hay alguien que si lo hará.

—Eso no pasara señor, no fallaré.

—Bien, eso espero —dijo Matthew finalizando la llamada desde su oficina en las instalaciones del laboratorio donde estaba desarrollando lo que lo ayudaría a cumplir su tan ansiada venganza, pero principalmente lo que lo convertiría en un héroe para todos, en el salvador del mundo, en alguien reconocido y sobre todo temido.

—Señor —Takano acababa de entrar en la oficina de Matthew, tan impecable y delicado, pero a la vez con una mirada tan fría que quien lo viera sabría que meterse con él podría llegar a ser letal—, las unidades han llegado.

—Perfecto, vamos a verlas —dijo Matthew y sonrió cruelmente ante lo que se aproximaba—. Avisa a los Blair de que el paquete ha llegado y que necesito que estén aquí lo más pronto posible.

—De inmediato, señor, con su permiso —Takano se retiró y Matthew se giro sobre su asiento observando el paisaje artificial generado por una pantalla. En esta se podía observar el universo, como si estuvieras viendo a través de una ventana en una nave espacial, se podían apreciar galaxias, estrellas lejanas, nebulosas, uno que otro misterio del universo y alguna estrella fugaz que pasaba de repente. Era definitivamente un paisaje hermoso y espectacular.

—Ya casi… —dijo Matthew mirando a la nada de aquel bello escenario, estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir su meta, ya solo faltaba que el _iusnavite_ estuviera listo y todo daría comienzo.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ¿que les pareció?


	11. Capítulo 10 Valor

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen en la serie de anime y el universo de Buddy complex no me pertenece. Lo único mio es la trama de poner a los personajes en esta situación que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabeza. NO gano nada a cambio, al final seguiré igual de pobre que ahora :( Lo único que recibo es la satisfacción de entretenerlos un poco.

ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic con temática homosexual, slash, yaoi, BL, chicoxchico o como quieras llamarle, si no te gusta, no leas. Muerte de personajes, algo de violencia, y... bueno por el momento creo que eso es todo.

Los dejo leer :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 10. Valor**

—Me puedes decir, ¿Cómo es que organizaron esto tan rápido? —preguntó Aoba a Lee después de haber entrado al salón de la casa que compartían Lee y Elvira.

Anessa había pensando en organizarla dentro de las instalaciones del laboratorio, pero Alfried se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que era poco profesional utilizar el edificio para ese tipo de eventos. En realidad, no les había tomado mucho tiempo pues ya lo habían planeado desde el instante en que Aoba había regresado con ellos. Además de que las dos chicas eran sumamente creativas a la hora de organizar eventos especiales, desde lo formal para un evento entre diplomáticos ricos y poderosos hasta una alegre fiesta de cumpleaños como era el caso.

—Olvídate de eso y disfruta de tu fiesta, puede ser la única que celebremos contigo —dijo Lee.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Aoba, sin entender las palabras de su amigo. Lee lo observó detenidamente tratando de perfilar los pensamientos de Aoba y la posible reacción a su respuesta.

—Te recuerdo que tu vienes de muy lejos, no queremos que te vallas, pero puede que de un momento a otro decidas que quieres regresar de inmediato con tu familia y amigos. —dijo Lee, bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

—No lo he olvidado —dijo Aoba agachando la cabeza observando detenidamente su propio vaso de cerveza con un anhelo y tristeza mezclados, como si el dorado liquido pudiera llevarlo de regreso—. Sueño que regreso a mi tiempo pero… pero lo hago cayendo a través de un enorme agujero negro, la sensación es… —Aoba miró a Lee a los ojos, hace tiempo que necesitaba hablar sobre eso con alguien—, cuando estoy de regreso siento que no quiero estar ahí, de repente escucho una voz que me llama y corro tratando de encontrarla, me dice que regrese aquí y quiero hacerlo, me dice que tengo que apresurarme o ya jamás podré volver y… el punto es que… creo que una parte de mi no quiere regresar… —comentó Aoba bebiéndose toda la cerveza de golpe.

—Valla que tienes un problema —comentó Lee un poco a la ligera—, pero no tienes que pensar demasiado en ello ahora, además siendo honestos aquí no tienes grandes motivos de peso para estar, nos tienes a nosotros, claro, pero no es lo mismo que a tu familia.

—Lo sé, pero de tan solo pensar en ustedes y saber que si regreso puede que jamás los vuelva a ver, algo me oprime el pecho, quiero estar con mi familia, pero también con todos ustedes —contestó Aoba.

—Lo quieres todo —dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa—, por cierto ¿de quien es la voz que escuchas, que te pide que regreses?

—La verdad no lo sé, sé que la he escuchado antes, pero… lo olvido al despertar —dijo Aoba encogiéndose de hombros.

—A lo mejor no es por todos nosotros que no te quieres ir, a lo mejor es solo por una persona —comentó Lee mirando hacia un lado como no dándole importancia a sus propias palabras.

—¿Cómo que por una…?

—Hola —dijo Fiona acercándose a Aoba por detrás, tomándolo del brazo alegremente, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

—¡Fiona!, ¿te estas divirtiendo? —preguntó Aoba.

—Si, hace mucho que no organizábamos una fiesta tan grande de cumpleaños.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?, Me refiero al manejo de las empresas y ese tipo de cosas.

—Me está costando trabajo, pero Dio me ha ayudado muchísimo.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta él?

—Mejor pregúntale tu —dijo Fiona riéndose de la cara de descontento de Aoba.

—Bueno, el no ha querido hablar demasiado conmigo.

—Él esta bien Aoba, ya se lo esta llevando mas tranquilo. Creo que nunca estuvo deprimido, solo que no ha sabido como desquitar todo el resentimiento que tiene guardado desde la muerte de papá.

—Eso no es pretexto para no querer hablar con nosotros.

—¿Quién no ha querido hablar con ustedes? —dijo una voz detrás de Aoba que hizo que todo su cuero cabelludo se erizara y que un latido escapara a su corazón.

Cuando Aoba volteo el rostro se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban con diversión y burla, al instante su mente se puso en blanco y toda explicación que estaba por salir de su boca murió en su garganta.

—¡Dio! Que bueno que llegaste, justo a tiempo para que Aoba sople la velita de su pastel y pida su deseo —dijo Fiona emocionada por lo que sus ojos estaban observando.

—¿Cuál pastel? —preguntó Aoba mirando hacia las mesas que estaban puestas a un costado del salón.

En el centro de una larga mesa decorada con un mantel de color blanco con líneas verticales de color azul claro que se hallaba frente a los enormes ventanales, se encontraba un pastel de tres pisos redondo, el pastel daba la impresión de que se iba a caer pues su segundo y tercer piso se inclinaban hacía lados opuestos cada uno, era un diseño un tanto extraño, tenia una cubierta blanca con figuras echas de azúcar de diferentes colores y en la cima del pastel un letrerito multicolor que tenia escritas las letras "Feliz Cumpleaños Aoba". Era, definitivamente, un pastel que había sido escogido por Anessa y Nasu.

—Ese pastel —confirmo Fiona mirando hacia el mismo punto Aoba —. Es hora Aoba, vamos, ya esta listo todo para que pidas un deseo.

Mientras era arrastrado por Fiona hacia la mesa del pastel, Aoba no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Dio parecía una persona diferente. Lo había mirado de una manera extraña o al menos esa fue su percepción, además de que no había hablado con el desde la muerte de su padre.

Después de haber soplado las velas del pastel y pedir un deseo, la fiesta siguió con normalidad. Ahora parecía que era Aoba quien trataba de evitar a Dio pues cada que este aparecía en su campo de visión Aoba se dirigía hacia otro lugar con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera. Platicaba con todos en el lugar, incluso platicó con Alfried de cosas banales durante un rato. Se le estaba haciendo agotador además de que no estaba disfrutando mucho su fiesta. Para el final de la noche y ya que la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado Aoba decidió rendirse al juego que parecía que estaba jugando con Dio, escucharía lo que sea que tuviera para decirle.

—Te ves agotado.

—Me siento agotado.

—Es como si no te gustaran las fiestas de cumpleaños.

—Me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños y me gusta mas si es la mía —comentó Aoba mirando a Dio a los ojos. Si él no quería hablar sobre lo que sea que estuviera ocultando, Aoba tampoco iba a preguntar.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo Dio mirando hacia otro lado mientras ocultaba sus manos en el abrigo que traía puesto.

—Solo… —A percepción de Aoba no hacia mucho frio dentro del salón, así que supuso que Dio era de las personas que suelen sentir mas frio de lo normal, esta observación hizo que olvidara por completo lo que tenía por decir. Aoba sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse así que volteo el rostro ocultándolo de Dio y decidió que lo mejor sería irse a dormir, no había bebido demasiado pero definitivamente ya no pensaba con tanta claridad—. Ten —escuchó una voz a su lado justo antes de que se levantara.

Al girarse, en frente de su campo de visión, apareció una pequeña caja de color verde brillante, no era muy grande y tenía como única decoración lo que parcia ser un moño de color pateado. Era un regalo, un regalo de Dio. Aoba estaba muy sorprendido que no noto la incomodidad que se estaba formando en los ojos celestes.

—Bueno… si no lo quieres, esta bien —comenzó a decir Dio, sintiéndose un poco patético ante el silencio de Aoba.

—No, quiero decir si, si lo quiero —dijo Aoba tomando rápidamente el regalo.

Dio no estaba seguro de como Aoba iba a tomar su obsequio, desde que se enteró de que su cumpleaños se aproximaba había estado planeando cual podría ser el regalo mas adecuado para Aoba, y justo cuando ya sabía la respuesta había surgido lo de la muerte de su padre y se enfoco en eso que se olvido por completo de lo demás. Le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo a ultima hora, ya se la arreglaría con Alfried y Elvira después, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era la reacción que iba a tener Aoba.

Aoba desenvolvió el pequeño objeto, era una caja de color marrón liso, sin nada escrito o dibujado, dentro de la caja, envuelto en una tela azul rey de terciopelo sobre un pequeño cojín echo del mismo material había un pequeño control remoto de color blanco, solo tenía un botón de color verde en el centro que decía iniciar viaje. Aoba lo observó un poco confundido, lo tomó en sus manos y miró a Dio a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

—Vamos afuera —fue la única respuesta de Dio a la muda pregunta que leyó en los ojos de Aoba. Sin esperar respuesta se giró y caminó hacia la salida rumbo a los jardines.

Aoba lo siguió muy de cerca guiado principalmente por la curiosidad, había devuelto el pequeño control al interior de caja y mientras caminaban Aoba se quedo observando la espalda de Dio, se veía muy tranquilo y Aoba tenía miles de preguntas rondando su mente que quería preguntar, pero no sabia por donde comenzar y tampoco sabia si iba a recibir respuesta a cada una de ellas. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que Dio se detuvo frente al muro de piedra rojiza que rodeaba el jardín de la casa de Elvira, así que inevitablemente choco con su espalda.

—Disculpa —dijo Aoba avergonzado por su falta de cuidado.

—No hay problema —dijo Dio tranquilamente, ante lo cual Aoba lo miró más confundido que antes.

Aoba trato de despejar su mente y observó con cuidado el lugar donde se encontraban, era un jardín, este no era muy grande, había un árbol de cerezo en la parte derecha del jardín, junto al cual había una banca de madera un tanto antigua. Del otro lado, colgando de la rama más gruesa del árbol había una mecedora donde fácilmente cabrían dos personas. El muro estaba rodeado de arbustos bien recortados y algunos rosales. No había nada mas solo un área limpia cubierta de césped verde que parecía recién cortado.

—Se que tienes preguntas por hacer y se lo que quieres decirme —dijo Dio llamando la atención de Aoba. Dio miraba hacia el árbol de cerezo y sus palabras se sentían de alguna manera distantes, Aoba supo que Dio estaba de nuevo ocultando sus emociones tras una indiferencia fingida que ya le era fácilmente reconocer—. No estaba deprimido tras la muerte de mi padre y si, de alguna manera me siento responsable, pero no es solo por él si no por todas las personas que han muerto desde que aparecieron los rebeldes. No hemos podido resolver ninguno de esos ataques y no hemos podido averiguar nada, es por eso por lo que me siento con la responsabilidad de actuar —dijo Dio esta vez mirando a Aoba directamente a los ojos.

—No eres el único que se siente así —dijo Aoba al ver que Dio ya no iba a decir algo más sobre aquel tema—. Yo en lo personal siento que debo de hacer algo, de alguna manera llegué aquí de nuevo por alguna razón, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que las casualidades no existen, no es una coincidencia que apareciera aquí de nuevo, justo en este tiempo y en esta versión del futuro donde ustedes me conocen. Te hice una promesa Dio y la voy a cumplir. Vamos a resolver esto, el mundo es muy grande pero no es infinito y esos malditos tienen que estar en algún lado. Se que hay pistas que seguir, pero no las hemos podido ver.

Dio miró los ojos de Aoba y se perdió en ellos con cada una de sus palabras resonando en el interior de su mente, la confianza en cada frase y la determinación le hicieron creer a Dio que nada seria imposible si el hombre que estaba parando frente a él, observándolo de esa manera, los ayudaba con sus problemas por segunda vez.

—Es para que regreses —dijo Dio después de que recupero la respiración que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aoba sin entender lo que Dio acababa de decir.

—El control que tienes en tus manos es para que puedas regresar. Aun no está terminada la máquina, pero Elvira cree que pronto lo estará, desde que te fuiste y pudimos ver la anomalía temporal hemos estado investigando como se forman y si se puede reproducir de manera controlada en un laboratorio. Cuando esté lista podrás volver a tu tiempo sin ninguna complicación o sin temer que termines debajo de las patas de algún dinosaurio —dijo Dio con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tras la conversación pasada.

Aoba le devolvió la sonrisa y observo el pequeño control que lo llevaría de regreso a su tiempo con su familia y amigos, que lo llevaría de regreso con Hina. Al pensar en ella un pequeño malestar se formo en el interior de su pecho, este malestar había estado presente desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre lo había ignorado, pero ahora era más fuerte que le estaba costando trabajo regresarlo a su escondite muy profundo en su corazón.

—¿No es lo que quieres Aoba? —preguntó Dio al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Aoba.

—No es eso —dijo Aoba mirando a Dio—, es solo que… —no sabia como continuar, de alguna manera no quería contarle a Dio lo que pasaba con Hina, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que era algo importante—. Es Hina… —dijo finalmente en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Dio con voz seria, ignorando el latido que acababa de escapar a su corazón.

—Quiero regresar, en realidad una parte de mi quiere hacerlo —comenzó a decir Aoba dirigiéndose a la banca que estaba junto al árbol de cerezo —. Pero la otra parte no, estoy seguro de que quiero ver a mi familia y amigos, pero a su vez no quiero dejar de verlos a todos ustedes y eso es algo tan complicado de asimilar. Luego, por otra parte, Hina y yo estamos saliendo, desde que la volví a ver, me refiero a que espere tanto por ella y cuando estaba ahí, no lo sé no es ella, tu sabes como es, como era, se parecía más… —más a ti, iba a decir Aoba, en cambio dijo—: pero la Hina que yo volví a ver es completamente diferente.

Dio no sabía que decir ante lo que estaba escuchando, antes en el pasado, Aoba no le había contado algo tan personal y para ser sinceros Dio tampoco había hecho algo así, hasta ahora. Los pensamientos de Dio se vieron interrumpidos por la ligara voz de Aoba.

—Desde que volví a mi tiempo sentí que algo me hacia falta. Pensé que al encontrarla esa sensación desaparecería, pero solo se hizo más fuerte, siempre la ignore diciéndome que era algo sin importancia. Creo que no estoy enamorado como pensé que lo estaba y dudo si alguna vez me enamoré de verdad, creo que si lo estuviera no importaría que fuera una Hina diferente, porque en esencia siempre será ella.

—¿Entonces qué crees que sea? —preguntó Dio.

—No lo sé, creo que…, creo que solo estaba impresionado por todo lo que paso en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa con el vació que sentías? —pregunto Dio acercándose a Aoba que estaba sentado en la banca.

—Yo… no estoy seguro, pero creo que ha desaparecido —Aoba ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta este momento, pero era verdad lo que decía, el vació ya no estaba y eso lo hacia sentir desconcertado.

—Aoba —llamó Dio, Aoba no se percató de que mientras hablaba su cabeza había ido bajando hasta quedar completamente sumida en sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus codos sobre las rodillas, al escuchar la voz de Dio, levanto el rostro y lo miro frente a él, de cuclillas, mirándolo con tan franqueza que sus ojos azules que de día parecían reflejar el inmenso color del cielo, ahora perecían reflejar el azul intenso y profundo del océano, un océano que parecía estarlo jalando a sus profundidades—. Debes pensar muy bien lo que quieres. Con Hina creo que ya tienes la respuesta, debes hablar con ella claramente, ser sincero y ya está. Tu verdadero problema es no saber donde quieres estar. Con quienes no importa, porque todas las personas que son importantes para ti y tu para ellos estarán ahí para ti en cualquier tiempo y lugar. Creo que… creo que donde tu decidas estar mientras estés bien los demás lo estarán también.

—Gracias —dijo Aoba en un susurro sin despegar los ojos del rostro de Dio, cada detalle en su lisa y fina piel era completamente visible para Aoba, por su mente pasó fugazmente la idea de tocarla con sus dedos y comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

—Aoba.

Aoba levanto el rostro un poco sorprendido por la voz que lo llamaba. Dio se enderezo de donde se encontraba y ambos miraron a la persona que acababa de llegar y que los miraba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Dio no parecía afectado de ninguna forma a diferencia de Aoba cuyas majillas se habían puesto de cierto color rosado. No habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, pero los pensamientos que se alojaron en la mente de Aoba hicieron que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza pronunciando aun mas su sonrojo.

—¿Qué sucede Anessa? —preguntó Dio. Parecía estar calmado, pero en su interior el corazón no dejaba de palpitarle de manera tan intensa que creía que era audible a los oídos de la joven que los miraba desde la entrada al jardín. El único signo de su inestabilidad interior estaba oculto debajo de sus mechones de cabello rubio pues sus orejas se habían teñido de un rojo aun mas intenso que las mejillas de Aoba.

—Ya se han ido todos y Elvira y Lee los están esperando, Elvira quiere hablar con ustedes —dijo Anessa un poco divertida por la curiosa situación que estaba presenciando en este momento. Sus amigos parecían incomodos, solo esperaba no haber interrumpido algún asunto serio, incluso si estaban en medio de una discusión.

—Claro, vamos —dijo Dio caminando hacia Anessa. Aoba no se quedó atrás y los siguió un poco a la expectativa por lo que tuviera que decir Elvira.

000

—Bien, explíquenme que fue lo que sucedió —pidió Alfried a los investigadores sobre lo sucedido con las unidades valiancer desaparecidas.

—No podemos explicar que fue lo que sucedió señor, todos los motores estaban bien al ser examinados antes de comenzar el traslado. Aquí están los reportes de los resultados —dijo Conrad, uno de los encargados de liberar las naves para trasporte de cargamentos importantes.

—¿Qué dicen los demás reportes?

—Todos señalan lo mismo, no había ninguna falla, al menos ninguna de tipo accidental.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si hubo algo que salió mal, fue error de alguno de los pilotos.

—Pero los controles en caso de que algo así suceda pueden ser manipulados desde el laboratorio de Canadá —dijo Elvira.

—No hubo respuesta. No hubo alguna señal de que algo malo estuviera sucediendo y para cuando nos llego la llamada de auxilio de los pilotos y se activo el control a distancia la señal de la nave se había perdido, si no se puede localizar es imposible controlar sus motores.

—Esto lo hizo alguien que conocía sobre el sistema —dijo Alfried a todos los presentes—. Alguien que sabia lo que se iba a transportar en esa nave. No me creo ni un poco que haya sido un accidente y mucho menos uno tan aislado.

—Señor —dijo uno de los guardias ingresando a la sala de reunión en el laboratorio de Japón—. El doctor Thomas ya está aquí señor.

—Tráelo aquí —indicó Alfried.

—En seguida señor —dijo el guardia.

—Esperemos a ver que dice Thomas, el tiene que tener mas pistas sobre lo sucedido —dijo Alexey.

Momentos después a la habitación ingreso un hombre de estatura baja, vestía como vestían aquellos hombres ingleses en el siglo XX, traía una boina color negra sobre su cabeza y su bigote color negro apenas moteado con algunas canas se movía al compás de la boca del hombre que parecía estar masticando algo. Traía consigo un maletín de negocios y su regordeta complexión le hacia parecer sofocado como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros de distancia corriendo.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Thomas quitándose la boina.

—Bienvenido, toma asiento, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —dijo Alfried, ocultando su desagrado inicial al ver a ese sujeto pues a pesar de las circunstancias parecía totalmente calmado, como si el cargamento perdido no hubiera estado a su cargo. Eso hizo que Alfried sospechara pues cualquiera en su lugar estaría preocupado de alguna manera y a un cierto grado, aunque esa persona fuera completamente inocente.

—Bien, comencemos. Necesito que nos expliques que fue lo que sucedió con el cargamento de valiancer.

—No lo sabemos comandante. Todo iba bien, nada anormal se mostraba en los monitores, todo…

—Eso ya me lo dijeron —interrumpió Alfried —, lo que necesito saber es si los pilotos tuvieron algo que ver, estos estaban a tu cargo, tu mismo revisaste esos documentos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nadie fuera de los laboratorios conocía sobre lo que se transportaría.

—Así es comandante, todo lo que dice es verdad, yo revise cada uno de los documentos que los pilotos entregaron y comprobé que ninguna información proporcionada fuera falsa. Lo que sucedió fue un fallo en los sistemas de comunicación, no fue de la nave y no fue de los laboratorios, algo en el sistema de enlace tuvo que ser la posible causa. Un bloqueo de señal o algo parecido.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Y en todo caso, ¿no seria eso un ataque y no un accidente? —preguntó Anya.

—No necesariamente, me tomé la libertad de investigar esa parte ya que los reportes de la nave y de los laboratorios no arrojaron nada, y descubrí que en el transbordador espacial ha habido algunas irregularidades, esto se traduce a que en algunos momentos aleatorios y poco comunes los satélites dejan de transmitir sus señales, no quiero insinuar nada comandante, pero si los de la _WNTAD_ están haciendo algo que de cierta manera beneficie a…

—Basta —dijo Alfried mirando con ira al Thomas. Lo sabía, ese sujeto no tendría por qué saber esa información, dice que investigo, pero no había manera de localizar esas irregularidades, Alfried sabia que los de la _WNTAD_ estaban probando un nuevo método de rastreo por medios satelitales para poder localizar a los rebeldes sin importar donde estos se escondieran, pero no estaba funcionando como debería. Se suponía que los traslados y viajes se realizaban no sin antes pedir que durante ese tiempo las investigaciones satelitales se pusieran en pausa para que ese tipo de cosas no sucedieran, el reporte que Alfried había recibido aquel día indicaba que no había sido activado el satélite _LINUZ_ , que fue diseñado para ese proyecto.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice Thomas, Alfried? —preguntó Elvira.

—No hay nada ahí, las irregularidades que Thomas dice fueron investigadas —dijo Alfried—, se ha investigado esa parte y los reportes que recibimos indican que dichas anomalías no intervinieron en ese momento con el sistema de comunicación. _WNTAD_ esta tomando medidas nuevas que muy pronto serán de conocimiento público y todas y cada una de las naciones conoce sobre ello. Lo que Thomas descubrió probablemente sean de otra índole. —luego, con total calma miro hacia Thomas—. Le voy a pedir que me entregue los reportes de lo que encontró pues yo le puedo asegurar que no venían de los satélites y pueden ser probablemente una pista de lo que en realidad sucedió, posiblemente sea algo en esa zona, por ahora se quedara como accidente hasta que no se investiguen las nuevas pistas, pues no tenemos más —conjeturó Alfried para no alertar a su principal sospechoso, si las anomalías que detecto resultaban ser las del satélite eso quería decir que este sujeto era peligroso y que había alguien más dándole esa información.

Una vez que todos se fueron y que se quedó solo, Alfried realizó una llamada desde un teléfono especial que no podía ser rastreado de ninguna manera. Le pidió a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea que siguiera a Thomas, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La _WNTAD_ podría parecer misteriosa, pero era precisamente por este tipo de situaciones que tenía que ser de esa manera, todos y cada uno de los que la conformaban sabían solo parte de la información total, nadie excepto una persona sabia todo sobre las investigaciones sobre los rebeldes y las nuevas tácticas para encontrarlos, este sistema se decidió para proteger la organización de posibles espías. Y solo seis personas sabían sobre este manejo de información. Así que la persona que le pasó a Thomas la información de las anomalías satelitales no sabe que estas anomalías son indetectables y no debe ser tan importante si no sabe del reparto de información.

—Comandante, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo una voz desde la entrada del salón interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alfried.

—Adelante —dijo Alfried a Tarjim.

—Señor, ya esta lista la nave que solicitó, ¿necesita algo mas?

—No, por el momento eso es todo.

—¿Cómo va lo de la desaparición de los valiancer?

—No ha habido avances. Lasha no a encontrado algo nuevo, pero lo tengo sobre la pista de algo.

—Entiendo, nosotros tuvimos una reunión el otro día, dos días después del cumpleaños de Watase. Elvira nos comento sobre la situación a peticiones suyas. Después de avisarnos decidimos hacer una reunión no oficial para hablar sobre ello y todos creemos que no fue un accidente. Weinberg se mostro muy molesto por esto, Watase por otro lado se mostro bastante pensativo y preocupado y estoy de acuerdo con el sentir de ambos. Esas unidades son muy valiosas, tal vez no como lo son el _Ittyon_ y el _Tachyon_ , pero si al punto de que son peligrosas en manos equivocadas. Después de hablar sobre ello surgió otro tema que en un principio no me pareció importante hasta que Watase menciono algo al respecto.

 _Flas back_

— _Entiendo como se sienten, pero ya el comandante Gallant y los demás están investigando la situación —dijo Elvira hacia los demás._

— _Es que no es posible que de la nada haya desaparecido una nave con los valiancer —dijo Dio al borde de su asiento—, esas naves están protegidas con el mejor sistema de seguridad._

— _Dio, cálmate —dijo Aoba a su lado._

— _Eso ya lo sabemos Dio, todo eso ya se ha investigado, por ahora solo estamos esperando que llegue Thomas para confirmar nuestras sospechas además de que nos tiene que dar su declaración de los hechos, igual y tiene alguna pista nueva sobre la que podamos trabajar —dijo Elvira._

— _¿Y que si no existen nuevas pistas?_

— _Todo se quedará como accidente o como un caso abierto —contestó Elvira un poco apesadumbrada por las noticias poco alentadoras que estaba dando._

— _No puedo creerlo, no creo ni por un segundo que eso se haya tratado de un accidente —comentó Dio a lo cual Aoba estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue imitado por todos los que estaban ahí presentes._

— _Yo tampoco lo creo Dio y eso es lo que mas nos preocupa, si esta en manos de los rebeldes podrían atacar en cualquier momento y entonces… —no hizo falta que terminara la oración pues en la mente de todos, las imágenes de tragedias pasadas regresaron como un torbellino implacable —. Por el momento eso es todo, me tengo que retirar._

— _Claro Elvira, gracias por comunicarnos esto —mencionó Lasha, fingiendo no conocer sobre la situación. Alfried había pedido que esta información no se filtrara y aunque le pesara no haberlo comunicado a sus compañeros, era una orden que no podía desobedecer._

 _Una ves que Elvira se retiro de la sala, los jóvenes se quedaron sumidos en sus propios pensamientos._

— _Ni que tuvieran el nectoribium suficiente para mantener esas unidades —comentó Liam con tono áspero apretando los puños sobre la mesa._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó Aoba—, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Las unidades necesitan mucha cantidad de nectoribium?_

— _No necesariamente, según me dijo Elvira estos nuevos modelos están diseñados para ahorrar energía, pero la cantidad de nectoribium necesaria para activarlos es bastante significativa, después de ello ya solo necesitan ser recargados, si son usándos al máximo, cada 5 años no como antes que necesitaban recargarse cada mes, dependiendo de su uso._

— _Entonces para activarlos necesitarían mucho nectoribium, ¿cierto?_

— _Así es…_

— _¿Qué tanto? —pregunto Aoba, sabiendo que algo se le estaba escapando._

— _Lo equiparable a lo que se necesita para provocar una detonación nuclear —dijo Dio creyendo que algo había ahí. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos al saber la cantidad de energía que almacenaba cada una de esas unidades, de alguna manera Elvira y su equipo habían desarrollado una maquina tan fascínate como letal que podría acabar con todo el mundo, y no solo una sino varias de ellas, la admiraban y más porque de alguna manera logró que en caso de que una de esas maquinas fuera destruida esa energía sería incapaz de detonarse, mientras estuviera siendo pilotada era una maquina mortal._

— _Una cantidad así de nectoribium tendría que ser rastreable. Con total seguridad van a tener que robarla de algún sitio. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de ello, es su siguiente paso, estoy seguro —dijo Liam con optimismo._

— _Tiene razón, tenemos que avisar a Alfried —dijo Tarjim._

— _Esperen —dijo Aoba—, escuchen, hace tiempo escuche una conversación por casualidad de unos trabajadores en el laboratorio, uno de ellos mencionó que su hermano había sido enviado a un lugar en Zogilia por que se reporte un robo menor de nectoribium. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la teoría de Liam —dijo Aoba mirándolo ante lo cual Dio frunció las cejas involuntariamente—, pero ¿y si el nectoribium ya esta en su poder?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Dio._

— _Que es posible que ellos hayan estado robando el nectoribium desde hace tiempo —dijo Aoba._

— _¡Eso es imposible! Una cantidad tan grande de nectoribium, de ser rabada, deberíamos habernos dado cuenta —dijo Liam._

— _No necesariamente —dijo Dio—, si estoy en lo cierto, lo que Aoba quiere decir es que, si los robos de nectoribium eran pequeños y aislados, no podrían levantar sospecha._

— _Eso es justo lo que estoy pensando —aseguró Aoba—, y si estamos en lo cierto eso quiere decir que ya lo han conseguido. La única forma de asegurar esta teoría es rastrear todos los robos de nectoribium desde que aparecieron los rebeldes y comparar esa cantidad con la que se necesita para activar las unidades valiancer._

— _¿Se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa? —dijo Lasha, después de permanecer callado durante toda la reunión—, si están en lo cierto significa que alguien que estaba en el proyecto de la construcción de los valiancer es un espía por que no había forma de que alguien ajeno supiera la cantidad de nectoribium necesaria para activar estos nuevos valiancer, incluso que el robo de esas unidades, piénsenlo, cuatro en específico, son pocas y pensando que habría cargamentos más grandes, ¿Por qué no esperar a esos si las mediadas de traslado serian las mismas?, pero considerando la cantidad de nectoribium que necesita cada una es posible que solo robaran esas porque solo para ese numero les alcanza el nectoribium._

— _Tiene sentido, si es así tenemos que investigar todos los robos no resueltos en todo el mundo de nectoribium —dijo Dio—, Tarjim, ve con Alfried y comunícale lo que hemos descubierto, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar. Si resulta que nos equivocamos al menos ya habremos descartado esta posibilidad._

— _Los demás debemos ir con Elvira para comunicarle esto y que nos dé más información, necesitamos conocer todo sobre esas unidades, estoy seguro de que pronto las volveremos a ver._

 _Fin flashback_

Al escuchar lo que Tarjim le acababa de decir Alfried prácticamente corrió hacia el teléfono. No creía posible que un dato como ese se les haya pasado, era muy probable que los jóvenes tuvieran razón. Elvira también había pensado en la posibilidad de un robo, pero no se les ocurrió que ya lo pudieran tener. Pero entonces, eso generaba mas preguntas, ¿Si el robo de nectoribium comenzó desde los primeros ataques de los rebeldes, quien robaba el nectoribium, quien robo los valiancer? Hasta el momento los dos grupos actuaban de manera similar, tal nivel de planeación no cuadraba con los perfiles de ambos grupos y de estar en lo cierto, eso quería decir… Alfried sudo frio, si sus suposiciones eran correctas estaban en peligro, todo el mundo lo estaba. La guerra, tenía que impedir que comenzara una nueva guerra.

000

—No lo entiendes, ya no quiero hacer esto —decía una voz temblorosa mientras hablaba por teléfono.

«Tienes que hacerlo o ya sabes las consecuencias»

—Ya no tengo a nadie, no podría perder nada más.

«Tienes tu vida y he descubierto que la vida de cierto piloto te es muy valiosa», dijo la voz con crueldad, congelando la sangre de su interlocutor.

—No, por favor, no le hagas daño, seguiré adelante, lo juro —dijo la persona sollozando.

«Bien, seguirás como hasta ahora, sabes que él te está vigilando y que si comentes un error te matará, pero antes matará a ese piloto frente a ti, ¿entiendes?»

—Si… si, entiendo.

«Bien, ¿Qué han averiguado sobre los valiancer desaparecidos o que órdenes a dado el comandante Alfried?, él me ha dicho que los ha visto movilizándose y que al parecer Alfried está tras la pista de algo importante»

—No… no es nada sobre eso señor, se han movilizado por que los han mandado a revisar el lugar del accidente, pero solo eso. Por lo que he averiguado Alfried no… no ha encontrado nada nuevo, pistas sin salida señor —dijo la voz débilmente, iba a proteger a la persona que quería de cualquier manera y eso solo podría ser posible si la persona con la que estaba hablando moría. Ya había tomado su decisión iba a conseguirles tiempo, el más que pudiera. No iba a permitir que existiera otra guerra, tenía que encontrar la forma de advertirles así eso le costase la vida.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo.


	12. Capítulo 11 Maldad

Hola, ya estoy de regreso. Espero poder seguir actualizando mas seguido.

DISCLAIMER: Buddy Complex no me pertenece, ni los personajes que salen en la serie de anime. Lo único mio es la trama y los OC que aparecen por ahí.

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es slash, yaoi, si no te gusta no leas. Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes, quedan advertidos.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo**

 **Capítulo 11. Maldad**

Pidió una segunda cerveza mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de sector. Los anteriores días habían estado de lo más movidos entre investigaciones, vigilancias, reuniones y permanecer lo mas desapercibido posible. La verdad es que se sentía sumamente agotado, claro que nunca pensó en renunciar, en parte por que le gustaba lo que hacía, le excitaba sentirse tan poderoso, nunca necesito de un alto puesto para poder controlar la información a su alrededor ni para controlar a las demás personas, tenía cierto "don _Sofista_ " –como suele decirte Matthew–, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el plan siguiera como hasta ahora.

Desde que era pequeño nunca espero nada de nadie, se las supo arreglar por si mismo desde que sus padres murieron, en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos, pero le dijeron que habían muerto durante la guerra. La guerra, esta le había arrebatado un futuro que ahora solo aparecía en sueños y que sabía era imposible de cumplir, por eso lo consideraba solo un sueño estúpido que su subconsciente se empeñaba en recordar, sueños infantiles de un ayer que no regresará. Pero él no se mortificaba por eso, cada mañana se despertaba y se encogía de hombros pues, el presente que tenia era incluso mejor que lo que su tonta conciencia pudiera desear y el futuro que se veía delante era por mucho, real.

Uno de los hombres de Matthew y amigo suyo fue quien le ofreció tal oportunidad, al principio desconfió puesto que todo parecía sumamente irreal incluso se podría decir que fantasioso y superficial, los motivos de Matthew le eran desconocidos, entendía la parte de venganza y todo eso, pero al final todo lo que quería lograr parecía estar fuera de alcance, desde que perdió la inocencia eso de querer dominar el mundo se le hacia mas bien un cliché estúpido. A su parecer había algo mas que Matthew deseaba, no solo venganza por Hahn, pero por mas que trataba de obtener información sobre ello, no parecía haber nada.

—¡Ey! —gritó Gerard desde la entrada. Gerard era un hombre maduro de unos 50 años que se sentía con la libertar de tratarlo como si fuera su hijo o su nieto, no lo sabía. Le gustaba molestarlo y hacerlo enojar con sus tonterías sentimentalistas en cuanto si ya debiese estar formando una familia o criando niños. Con el tiempo había aprendido a tolerarlo, pero se dijo a si mismo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad ese viejo no vería la luz nuevamente.

—¿Qué paso Gerard? ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó.

—Vienen un poco retrasados, por cierto ¿cuántas de esas llevas? —preguntó señalando la cerveza que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca y cuyo contenido hizo desaparecer de un solo trago.

—Debiste haberlos esperado o apresurarlos en vez de venir a contar el numero de bebidas que consumo —dijo sin molestarse en moderar la molestia en su voz.

—No deberías tomar tanto muchacho, tienes una vida muy larga por delante, además de que hoy nos han mandado a llamar para algo importante, lo bueno de trabajar bajo el mando del _segundo_ de la _WNTAD_ es que al menos nos estamos moviendo constantemente —dijo Gerard sin dar indicios de haber o no notado el tono molesto en la voz de su acompañante. Pero lo que había dicho era verdad, al menos lo que respectaba al trabajar bajo las órdenes del segundo capitán, el General Pol.

Desde que se le encomendó su misión se había estado dedicando de lleno a ello, no le gustaba fallar en nada y esa aptitud fue lo que Matthew desde un principio supo valorar, ha cumplido con cada una de las misiones encomendadas, ha obtenido toda la información que se le ha pedido incluso más, tanta ha sido su dedicación que ahora él es uno de los hombres de confianza del general Pol que, a su vez, es pariente político de Anthony Bellamy, y sin ser egocéntrico podría poner sus manos al fuego por asegurar que es el único hombre de confianza de Pol.

—Vamos Jiang, es mejor si nos vamos adelantando, al parecer vamos sobre la pista de un importante robo de _nectoribium_ —al escuchar esto, se dijo que en cuanto averiguara más sobre ello pasaría el dato a Matthew pues debía ser algo de gran importancia si ellos tenían que intervenir.

000

La reunión en la que se encontraba era de lo mas aburrida, cuando le notificaron que iba a estar presente se sintió en parte muy alagado e importante pues en esa reunión estaban los que comandaron las antiguas alianzas, en realidad ahora que lo notaba se encontraba entre personas que hace algún tiempo solo había podido ver a través de monitores o escuchado en transmisiones de radio, también noto que todos eran de la Alianza, no había nadie de Zogilia en aquella reunión.

Tampoco es como si ese detalle fuese de gran importancia, a veces cada nación realizaba esta clase de fiestas, porque, si lo pensaba mejor, esa era la palabra correcta para describir aquello en lo que se encontraba conviviendo. Sonriendo a las personas que se encontraban a su paso logro llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche y una gran variedad de bocadillos caros que a su gusto no eran tan buenos como lo parecían.

—Hola, no pareces muy contento de estar aquí —dijo la voz de una mujer a su lado mientras se servía lo que parecía ser ponche de frutas con algún tipo de licor extranjero.

—Hola… —dijo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que la vista de sus ojos permaneciera en los ojos marrones de la bella mujer que se había dirigido a él y no en su prominente y expuesto busto que se escondía bajo una delicada tela de color rojo de lo que parecía ser seda.

—Mi nombre es Rina, ¿y el tuyo? —preguntó Rina.

—O lo siento… mi nombre es Dean y solo estoy un poco aburrido, es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta como esta —dijo Dean a Rina.

—¿En serio?, tenía entendido que la realizaban varias veces al año siendo la de esta fecha la más importante pues es antes de la celebración de aniversario por el final de la guerra.

—Si, bueno la verdad yo tampoco se porque me han invitado en esta ocasión —comentó Dean sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Bueno tengo entendido que esta noche será especial. Al parecer va a haber una demostración de pirotecnia al final de la velada, o eso escuche, la verdad es que no estoy segura —dijo Rina con una sonrisa enigmática magnificando la belleza de sus delicadas facciones.

—Y dime, ¿vienes con alguien? —preguntó Dean ya completamente descarado desviando su ladina mirada por el cuerpo esbelto de Rina.

—Si, vine con mi esposo —dijo Rina sin dar mas información.

—Oh ya veo —dijo Dean sintiéndose de nuevo muy avergonzado por su audaz comentario.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos pasar un buen rato ¿no crees? —dijo Rina acercándose a Dean de manera insinuante.

—Claro… —dijo Dean, llenando su mente de un sin número de imágenes que pronto hicieron que el talle de su pantalón apretara muchísimo—. Conozco un lugar perfecto en el que podemos, ya sabes… —dijo a Rina.

—No deberíamos perder tiempo entonces, o tu pantalón no resistirá tanta presión —dijo Rina pasando a su lado, logrando en un movimiento tan natural, que su mano rozara ligeramente el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna de Dean.

Cuando Dean se despertó esa mañana y recibió la invitación para asistir a una reunión tan importante como esa, nunca se imaginó que acabaría acostándose con una mujer tan hermosa, nunca había tenido tanta suerte en toda su vida y estando ahí, mientras tomaba a Rina de las nalgas y la montaba a horcadas alrededor de su cadera para poder penetrarla, pensó que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho estaba siendo recompensado al fin. Minutos después, estando tumbado boca arriba sobre un escritorio de madera pulida con Rina montándolo, sintió que el orgasmo por fin llegaba, cerró los ojos y trató de hacerlo retroceder para poder seguir disfrutando del fabuloso cuerpo que lo succionaba tan deliciosamente en ese momento, lo hizo durar lo más que pudo y cuando ya no logró soportar más lo dejo salir, todo en una explosión de infinito placer, creyó que moría pues en su vida había logrado sentir algo como eso, el placer le impedía abrir los ojos y era increíble, tenía mucho calor, sentía que su miembro se estaba incendiando mientras se liberaba en el interior de Rina. Pronto ese calor comenzó a subir por su vientre y su pecho llegando a su cuello donde se detuvo, el cuerpo le ardía y no podía abrir sus ojos.

El ardor que sentía pronto hizo que el infinito placer mutara a una sensación mucho mas aterradora, dolor, le dolía ahí donde antes había sentido calor, la intensa molestia logró que pudiera abrir sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo helado, Rina ya no estaba montándolo, de hecho ya no la veía por la habitación en la que se habían escondido, lo único que veía era su cuerpo cubierto de semen y sangre que brotaba de una herida enorme que le atravesaba por completo desde su pene hasta su cuello. Trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo vio con horror como algo salía de entre la abertura de su vientre e hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, cerrar los ojos para ya no abrirlos nunca más.

000

Rina era una mujer que desde pequeña se le había educado para comportarse como una señorita de sociedad, provenía de una buena familia y aunque sus padres nunca pasaban mucho tiempo a su lado, ella era feliz. Al menos así fue hasta que la guerra comenzó y uno malditos soldados mataron a sus padres y se la llevaron para hacerle un sinfín de cosas junto a otros niños. Nunca va a olvidar el día en el que Matthew llegó y pudo sacarlos de ese infierno. Ella, al igual que los demás niños, consiguió recuperarse, tal vez no tan rápido como lo hicieron Takano y Milo, pero al final habían logrado convertir su miedo en odio y sed de venganza.

Cada uno de los niños rescatados había logrado cumplir sus deseos con el paso del tiempo, todo gracias a Matt y sus colegas. Ahora había llegado su turno, y hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. En cuanto la guerra terminó Matthew le dio sus ordenes y ella estuvo tan complacida por el plan que lo ejecutó de inmediato, uso todo lo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo, cada recurso que llegaba a su alcance lo convertía en una potencial arma, en todo sentido de la palabra. Esas fiestas organizadas solo para gente de lo que en un pasado fuera la Alianza habían sido plan de Matthew, cosa que le encomendó a ella organizar de modo que nadie sospechara nunca. Para conseguirlo tuvo que seducir a uno de los antiguos líderes, como una víctima de guerra que lo perdió todo logró ganarse el corazón de un viejo que había visto morir a toda su familia durante un ataque por parte de Zogilia, no le costo ni un suspiro casarse con él, pues el viejo anhelaba la idea de formar nuevamente una familia y que mejor que con una mujer indefensa y desamparada que se había quedado completamente sola.

Después todo fue sumamente sencillo, le sugirió a su marido la idea de realizar unas celebraciones solo para gente que fue muy importante en el pasado y que solo fuera de la Alianza, alentando esta idea con pequeñas frases que mantuvieron fresca la animadversión hacia los de Zogilia. Durante esos cuatro años todo fue tal y como se planeó, todos tenían ordenes de impedir que estas reuniones fueran blanco de los ataques del bloque de rebeldes de Zogilia, al menos hasta que se considerara oportuno. El plan era hacerlos sentir completamente a salvo para que bajaran la guardia. Rina desconocía si en Zogilia se organizaban reuniones similares, pero creía que no, puesto que el ataque tendría mas impacto si todos creían que era orquestado por Zogilia porque sin importar lo que puedan decir algunos, muchos otros aun los culpan por todas sus desgracias y sufrimiento.

Desde el comienzo de su misión Takano siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus avances, también siempre la informaba de cómo iba la organización de ambos bandos rebeldes, de echo ella aportaba muchas de las ideas que se habían implementado para que estos grupos nunca descubrieran que eran simples peones lanzados al frente de batalla. Rina estaba nerviosa pero no de miedo, se sentía excitada pues por fin cumpliría su deseo de venganza, por fin haría algo para ayudar a quien la saco del infierno. La reunión de esa noche se vio propicia para invitar a toda persona importante de la antigua Alianza, y habían asistido la mayoría, los que no lo hicieron fue porque aún tenían miedo de ser atacados, pero eso no importaba, ya eran solo una minoría, los peces gordos estaban a punto de ser lanzados a la boca del tiburón.

El pobre de Dean tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a la perfección el lugar en el que se organizó la reunión. Un viejo complejo militar, un poco extraño, pero como las fiestas pasadas se habían dado en lugares similares a estas alturas ya no era tan raro, Rina consiguió que Dean la introdujera en el área donde se encontraba la cabina de mando y le diera las contraseñas de un lugar en específico, esa fue la razón principal de que el pobre infeliz fuera invitado a una reunión que de otra manera no lo habría considerado en absoluto. Ahora, frente a la puerta que había estado buscando, sintió que unas cálidas lagrimas brotaban de sus bellos ojos recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas para después bajar por su esbelto cuello y perderse entre sus pechos cubiertos por lo que antes fuera un hermoso vestido de seda rojo vivo, ahora oscurecido por la sangre de Dean.

Ingresó la contraseña en la pequeña pantalla localizada a un costado de la puerta de metal con mucho cuidado y sin prisa. En cuanto se escuchó un clic, la gran pieza metálica comenzó a abrirse con sonidos muy agudos que a su oído parecían tonos que solo un fino violín podía dar. Rina ingresó con cautela, en completa alerta y a la expectativa de lo que iba a encontrar en ese lugar. Al encenderse las luces lo que vio la hizo soltar fuertes risotadas, quien la viera pensaría que se habría vuelto loca, recordó claramente lo que le había dicho Takano esa misma mañana: –recuerda que tu vida le pertenece–, después de eso la línea telefónica se cortó de golpe y de cierta manera ella sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que escucharía la voz de su compañero. Con cautela se acerco a los monitores, los encendió e ingresó al sistema para el cual ya había sido capacitada, tecleó un sin número de contraseñas y con toda la calma del mundo salió de ese lugar cerrando las puertas detrás de ella.

En la fiesta, los rostros felices de los invitados de un momento a otro se tornaron en horror al ver aparecer a una mujer con el vestido cubierto de sangre, un hombre maduro se acercó a ella de inmediato en cuanto la vio, no paraba de hacerle preguntas de si se encontraba bien, si estaba herida, pronto las personas se congregaron alrededor de la dama que parecía en estado de shock y más porque su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y sangre reflejaba una sonrisa calmada.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —dijo el hombre que fue el primero en acercarse a la dama, al parecer, su esposo.

La música se había detenido, las madres cubrían los ojos de sus hijos más pequeños o los alejaban de la escena. Otras mujeres que trataban de sacar a sus hijos de la sala y algunos hombres que intentaban lo mismo con sus esposas, se vieron con la dificultad de que las puertas no podían ser abiertas.

—¡No hay señal! —dijo alguien, sin saber si se estaba dirigiendo al marido de la mujer ensangrentada o no.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el esposo de la mujer, mientras ella comenzaba a reír histéricamente.

000

En una parte no muy lejos de donde se desarrollaba la fiesta estaban Takano y Matthew, fumaban un cigarrillo y observaban el hermoso cielo estrellado que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Pronto vieron destellos inundar con su luz artificial aquella ventana al universo creando un colorido conjunto de figuras que iban desapareciendo mientras otras más se formaban de nuevo, una tras otra. Matthew tronó la lengua por el espectáculo mientras que Takano tiraba al suelo lo que le quedaba de su tabaco. Subieron al auto, y mientras se alejaban, detrás de ellos las luces artificiales del cielo se vieron opacadas por una luz mas intensa proveniente desde la superficie de la tierra.

—Es una esplendida noche ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí, señor.

—Es una lástima que en una noche tan despejada como esta a alguien se le ocurra lanzar fuegos artificiales,

—Existen personas que no saben valorar lo que este mundo nos ofrece, señor.

—Y luego, perder a tan valiosa joya, eso también es un lastima.

—Lo es, señor.

—Bueno, en fin, pronto obtendremos un tesoro aún más valioso.

—Será ya muy pronto, señor. Los reportes de los investigadores dicen que para finales de este mes estará listo.

—Bien, ve organizando los grupos y ve seleccionando a los candidatos mas prometedores, roba los documentos de ser necesario, cada dato sobre sus capacidades. No quiero fallas.

—No las habrá, señor.

—Bien, busca la ayuda de Jiang si te es necesario —dijo Matthew tomando una copa de champagne—. Esto lo quiero festejar como se debe. Vamos con los Blair.

—Como ordene.

000

—¡Dio espera! —gritó Aoba mientras perseguía a Dio a través de uno de los pasillos de la mansión Weinberg.

—No te quiero escuchar —contestó Dio sin detenerse.

—Por favor, detente —Aoba no aguantaba las ganas de reírse y es que Dio había resultado herido en una guerra que Aoba estaba librando con Fiona y Fromm en las cocinas de la mansión.

—No, déjame en paz —dijo Dio llegando a su habitación. Con prisa abrió la puerta y creyó que por fin se iba a librar de Aoba cuando estaba a centímetros de cerrarla. Pero Aoba al parecer no iba a dejarlo estar porque de alguna manera logró llegar a tiempo, usando su pie para impedir que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

—Vete Aoba —dijo Dio empujando con todas sus fuerzas.

—No me iré, abre la puerta, mi pie no tiene la culpa —dijo Aoba un poco adolorido.

—Quita tu maldito pie de la entrada y asunto arreglado —dijo Dio.

—Bien, tú lo quisiste —susurró Aoba.

Pronto Dio se vio empujado hacia atrás, ya que la puerta había sido abierta con una fuerza que no pudo contener. El empuje hizo que perdiera el equilibrio pues se encontraba recargado con todo su peso sobre la madera, pensó que estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando una ágil mano lo tomo de la muñeca y lo impulsó hacia la pared mas cercana, Dio cerro los ojos esperando sentir el impacto en su espalda, pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Aoba frente a él con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, al no decir nada la mano que lo sostenía de la muñeca se aflojo, liberándolo, pero no así la otra mano, la cual Dio acababa de notar se encontraba envuelta en su cintura. Dio sintió como el calor inundaba su rostro, lo apartó a un lado y fue entonces que se miró en el espejo de su tocador. Tenia la cara cubierta de harina lo que pensó era algo bueno pues así Aoba no notaria que se había sonrojado.

—Dio… —llamó Aoba. Dio desvió la mirada de su propio reflejo y observó el de Aoba, estaba inclinado hacia él con la cabeza agachada y parecía estar mirando algo en particular, de igual manera notó como levantaba su mano y la acercaba a su rostro, pero se detenía a medio camino.

—Dio… —volvió a decir Aoba en un susurro que causó en Dio un pequeño escalofrió. Frunciendo las cejas ante la extraña sensación enfrentó a Aoba.

—¿Qué? —contestó Dio de mala gana, tratando de ocultar así el temblor que sentía en el pecho. Vio como Aoba se acercaba a él lentamente y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, tratando de que su mente no se desviara hacia ningún pensamiento en particular.

—Tienes las orejas rojas —dijo Aoba en su oído y comenzó a reír alejándose de Dio.

—Serás idiota, largo de aquí —exigió Dio, jalando a Aoba, quien ya no se resistió cuando Dio lo empujo para sacarlo de su habitación. Con Aoba fuera de vista Dio saco todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se recargo en la puerta ya cerrada.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?", pensó. Después se dirigió al baño para lavarse, pues el enojo volvió en cuanto recordó que se encontraba hecho un desastre.

Fuera del cuarto de Dio, Aoba había permanecido de pie sin moverse ni un poco, ya no sonreía, estaba tratando de calmar su agitada respiración que se disparó en cuanto observó que Dio se había puesto colorado, aunque tenia harina por toda la cara el color rosado era claramente visible y cuando se volteo sus orejas quedaron al descubierto confirmándole lo muy avergonzado que Dio se sentía. Pensó en seguir burlándose de él, pero entonces una necesidad de morder las rosadas y pequeñas orejas se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Se había perdido tanto en esa sensación que no se percato de que lo había llamado hasta que Dio volteó el rostro y le habló. Entonces la necesidad de estar lejos de Dio supero a las demás y ya no opuso resistencia cuando lo corrió de su habitación.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —dijo.

—Tu siempre has estado loco —dijo Fromm asomándose desde el resquicio de una de las estancias—. ¿Sigue molesto? —preguntó.

—Ya se le pasará, me ha echado de un empujón —dijo Aoba colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando el techo, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que hace un momento pasaba por su mente.

—Se desquitará contigo, ya lo veras —dijo Fromm con burla.

—Lo sé —dijo Aoba bajando los brazos y lanzando un largo suspiro—. Vamos a ayudar a Fiona a limpiar.

—De hecho, para eso venia, no iba a dejar que te escaparas —dijo Fromm jalándolo.

—No iba a hacer tal cosa —contestó Aoba dejándose llevar.

—¡Aoba, Dio! —llamó Fiona, Aoba quedo mirando a Fromm y ambos corrieron de prisa a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Si era algo muy importante Aoba regresaría por Dio pues no quería verlo de nuevo tan pronto y menos con la imagen de una hermosa piel sonrosada cubierta de dulce harina inundando su mente.

000

Thomas seguía en la base de Japón en espera de las ordenes por parte de Jiang, no había conocido al hombre hasta que cumplió con su misión de robar los nuevos valiancer, Matthew le dijo que de ahora en adelante sería necesario trabajar con él y Thomas lo acepto sin objeciones pues, de todas formas, no se admitía una opción diferente. Pero ese hombre de aspecto amable le daba mucho miedo, sabía que en el interior él no dudaría en matar incluso a su propia madre.

Ese día Thomas tenía una reunión con Jiang para conocer los pormenores y algunos avances de la investigación que se hacia sobre su persona, pues estaba seguro de que Alfried no estaba cien por cien seguro de que Thomas no fuera el responsable directo del robo. Matthew le aseguró en una llamada que no tenia nada de qué preocuparse, pero él no se fiaba, porque sabia que si las cosas se complicaban lo iban a lanzar a los lobos como culpable y lo iban a matar para antes de que pudiera decir algo –matarían dos pájaros de un tiro–, se dijo, recodando dicho refrán. Llegaba temprano a la reunión y al parecer Jiang no era muy puntual pues en el lugar acordado no había nadie. Debido a su carácter curioso, Thomas no pudo quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo así que decidió que seria buena idea explorar un poco, si se encontraba con alguien solo diría que buscaba el baño. En cuanto avanzó unos pasos fuera del despacho un mensaje de texto llego a su móvil, «cambio de planes, nos vemos en una hora», leyó. Bien eso le daba tiempo de seguir explorando sin preocuparse por ser atrapado, al menos no por Jiang.

El lugar era una casa vieja de varias habitaciones, al parecer una vieja mansión. El guardia de la entrada principal que lo dejo pasar no parecía muy interesado en él, por lo que Thomas se ofreció a caminar por su cuenta mintiendo al decir que ya conocía el camino, también mintió al decir que llegaba tarde cuando en realidad había llegado con minutos de antelación. Muy en el fondo dudaba de que ese lugar fuera una especie de guarida secreta, el primer indicio era que la propiedad estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad y el segundo era la falta de seguridad en el lugar. El era un extraño y a nadie le parecía raro verlo por ahí merodeando.

Después de algunos minutos de solo recorrer pasillos vacíos y habitaciones simples, llegó a pensar que el lugar no guardaba nada importante y que lo mejor sería regresar al despacho para esperar a Jiang, pero entonces el sollozo de una mujer detuvo sus pasos, guardo silencio hasta contener la respiración para poder escuchar de nuevo, pero nada, Thomas comenzaba a creer que el sonido fue producto de su imaginación que anhelaba emoción cuando el sonido se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez mas claro que la vez anterior. Volvió a guardar silencio y espero a escucharlo de nuevo. Efectivamente el sonido era el llanto de una mujer, parecía estar diciendo algo, pero los sonidos eran inentendibles. Decidió seguir el misterioso sonido, camino a través de un par de pasillos y al dar la vuelta en el segundo, se topó con una pared. Thomas se quedo parado como idiota al principio, pero después de espabilarse busco a través de la pared algún indicio de una cerradura, su búsqueda dio resultados después de varios minutos cuando la encontró en la parte inferior del muro, de hecho, esta parecía formar parte de este salvo por un hueco donde solo cabían un par de dedos que suponía que si jalaba hacia arriba el muro cedería.

En su emoción inicial Thomas estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta secreta cuando un grito aterrador lo hizo detenerse en seco, fue un grito de lo mas espantoso que logró erizarle los bellos de todo el cuerpo. Thomas no supo que lo poseyó, pero decidió sacar su dispositivo de control de valiancer que cargaba desde que dejó el complejo esa misma tarde, lo encendió y presionó el botón de grabar video, no importaba que no tuviera imagen, lo que le importaba en ese momento era lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Por favor! No me mates —dijo la voz femenina. Thomas descubrió que definitivamente provenía detrás del muro, pero también de un nivel inferior, probablemente del otro lado hubiera unas escaleras u otro pasillo que llevaba a otro lugar debajo de la mansión, un sótano probablemente.

—¡No! ¡No diré nada! ¡No dije nada! ¡Nadie sabe sobre eso, nadie sospecha que el señor Takano está detrás de los ataques de los rebeldes! —dijo la mujer. Thomas se preguntó de quienes estarían hablado, nunca había escuchado el nombre de un Takano ni en Zogilia ni en la _IOP_.

"Será algunos de los hombres de Matthew o de Jiang", pensó.

—¡No! Estoy segura —la voz hizo una pausa—. Lo sé, se que fue mi error dejarme ver por ambos grupos, pero te aseguro que la identidad de Takano esta a salvo, por favor no me mates.

Un nuevo grito desgarro el silencio que siguió a esa suplica, la voz de la persona con la que estaba la mujer no llegaba a los oídos de Thomas por lo que supuso que ella debería estar gritando muy fuerte. Y pensar en el motivo de dichos gritos hizo que a Thomas se le revolviera el estómago.

—¡Detente! ¡No! —un nuevo grito, aun mas desgarrador que el anterior.

Después de varios minutos ya ningún sonido salió de la habitación, Thomas pensó que esa mujer definitivamente había sido asesinada, estaba tan conmocionado que escucho el rumor de unos pasos al otro lado del muro. Fue hasta que la puerta hizo clic que Thomas reaccionó e inmediatamente se metió en la habitación mas cercana en el pasillo continuo. Tenia tanto miedo que los latidos de su corazón llegaban a sus oídos, se aferraba a su aparto de control de valiancer como si este pudiera hacerlo desaparecer de ese lugar o volverlo invisible a los ojos de quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado del muro. No estaba seguro de si había conseguido desaparecer en el otro pasillo para antes de que el muro se abriera, pero de no ser así sabía que lo mejor era irse despidiendo de su vida.

—Eso es lo que te pasará si decides traicionarnos —Thomas escucho la voz de Jiang. —Y sabes que antes de eso le haremos algo peor a él.

—Lo… Lo sé —dijo una voz de lo que parecía ser una niña. A Thomas le extraño mucho el timbre de esa voz, sabia que la había escuchado antes en algún lado, pero los sollozos de la niña hacían difícil estar seguro.

—Esa mujer nos traicionó al comienzo de los ataques, creyó que por estar cerca de Takano tenia mas poder y eso hizo que cometiera un error imperdonable, puso en peligro lo que con tanto trabajo planeo Matthew.

—Yo no… yo no hare eso —dijo la voz de la niña en un sollozo que Thomas apenas y alcanzo a escuchar.

—¡Pero pensaste hacerlo! —gritó Jiang y un golpe seco se escucho por todo el pasillo.

—¡Para! Por favor, no lo hare, ¡no lo hare!

—Si no estas muerta es porque Matthew aun considera que eres útil al estar tan cerca de la tripulación del _Cygnus_ —dijo Jiang—. No se como es que te uniste a su causa.

—Seguiré igual, no… no hare nada —dijo la niña aun llorando.

—Bien, espero que te haya quedado claro, por ahora vas a regresar a tu puesto y tratarás de averiguar qué medidas van a tomar en cuanto al ataque de ayer. Recuerda que tu misión de ahora es convencerlos de que fueron los del gobierno de Zogilia y no los rebeldes, no levantes sospechas.

—Si.

—Mañana durante la ceremonia del " _Memorial Day_ " en el cementerio vas a estar muy atenta a todo el movimiento por parte de Gallant, al parecer sospecha de un espía en sus filas. Quiero saber quién esta en su lista negra en primer lugar para aumentar esas sospechas en esa persona y que nosotros estemos mas seguros.

—Si.

—Deja de chillar, y recuerda que esta fue la única advertencia que te hare, no habrá una segunda.

—Hare todo lo que me digas.

—Mas te vale. Avisaré a Takano que ya estas advertida. Ahora vete, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Thomas escuchó como la que debía ser la niña salía corriendo del pasillo donde estaba el muro falso y pasaba por delante de la habitación en donde él se encontraba escondido. La curiosidad por saber quien era le carcomía las entrañas, pero no era tan estúpido como para abrir la puerta cuando no había escuchado a Jiang de nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó nuevos pasos en el pasillo, decidió esperar un poco más y, rezando a todos los dioses, abrió la puerta esperando no encontrarse con alguien. Afortunadamente no parecía haber nadie, sin prestar atención a su aparato solo lo guardo en su mochila y siguió el camino de regreso al despacho donde se encontraría con Jiang. Llegó sin contratiempos, ya estando ahí seco el sudor de su frente y se sirvió un baso con agua del dispensador que estaba en la habitación. Se moría de ganas por ir al sanitario, pero ya no se atrevía a salir de nuevo de esa habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos y justo a la hora indicada, entró Jiang azotado la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó enfrente de Thomas y sin decir una sola palabra se le quedó mirando, logrando que Thomas se pusiera nervioso y arrugara el vaso de papel que tenia en sus manos derramando la poca agua que contenía.

—¿Qué pasa Thomas? ¿estas nervioso? —preguntó Jiang.

—No, no es eso, solo estoy impaciente por saber como van las supuestas investigaciones sobre mi —contestó Thomas tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Van bien, quiero decir, para nosotros van bien, no han logrado inculparte, aunque Alfried aun cree que eres sospechoso.

—Eso me alegra —dijo Thomas, no mentía, pero eso no implicaba que dejara de sentirse amenazado.

—Lo único que me molesta es que las pruebas que entregaste sobre la anomalía lograron que se pusieran bajo la pista de otras personas, incluyéndome, y a mí no me gusta estar en la mira de las personas Thomas —dijo Jiang en tono conciliador, pero sus ojos de un azul tan intenso hacían sentir a Thomas ahogarse de lo profundos que eran.

—Te aseguro que esa no fue mi intención, yo no sabía… solo sabía que la _WNTAD_ estaba produciéndolas, pero nunca pensé que pudieran llegar a ser un problema —dijo Thomas a toda prisa.

—Si te las dimos fue para que investigaras más sobre ellas y no que en el primer momento fueras y se las dieras a eso idiotas —dijo Jiang subiendo cada vez mas el tono de voz.

—¡No fue mi intención! —para ese momento Thomas ya había entrado en pánico.

—Ahora ya no importa. He averiguado que no son nada, con ellas tratan de localizarnos, pero son solo ondas estúpidas que utilizan para convencer a los otros de que en verdad están consiguiendo algo.

—Bu… bu… bueno eso es una buena noticia —dijo Thomas. Jiang se lo quedo mirando por un largo momento.

—Puedes retirarte, agradece que estoy de buen humor, utilizar a bandos rebeldes a dado resultado, la segunda guerra ya comenzó y de un momento a otro todos se olvidaran de investigar sobre los valiancer, el nectoribium y nosotros.

—Que… Que excelente —dijo Thomas dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin darle la espalda a Jiang.

—Por cierto, Takano me dio algo para ti —dijo Jiang levantándose de su escritorio. Con paso lento se dirigió a Thomas y le extendió la mano, mostrándole un anillo de oro que tenía la figura de un dragón hecho de diamantes incrustado en la parte superior.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Thomas.

—Un incentivo, para que sigas con nosotros —dijo Jiang—. Anda, debe de quedarte en algún dedo.

—Gra… gracias —dijo Thomas tomando el anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo medio—. Di al señor Takano que… ¡ah! —gritó Thomas viendo con horror como el anillo separaba su dedo del resto de la mano en un corte limpio.

—Como dije es un incentivo para que no te olvides de que, si nos traicionas, morirás —dijo Jiang sonriendo—, y por haberme puesto en la mira, claro. Ahora recoge tu porquería y deja el anillo ahí, ya vendrán por el mas tarde.

—Si, Señor.

Thomas salió de ahí con lágrimas en los ojos, aterrado de lo que le acaba de pasar. Su mano no dejaba de sangrar por mas que la había envuelto en su pañoleta. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Trató de concentrarse en llegar a su automóvil, si no recordaba mal el hospital más cercano se encontraba a solo unas cuadras. Como pudo logro conducir hasta ahí, pero antes de bajar del auto lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo mejor seria buscar ayuda en otro lado, no quería cometer mas errores que le costaran más miembros del cuerpo o peor. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidó por completo que en la mochila llevaba lo que seguro lo conduciría a una muerte atroz.

000

—Señor, el mensaje ha sido enviado.

—Muy bien hecho Jiang, no te olvides que, a cualquier intento, los matas.

—Si señor.

—¿Cómo va tu investigación? ¿Ya me tienes algo?

—Si señor, en cuanto terminen las ceremonias por el ataque y por el aniversario de la guerra yo se las hare llegar, por ahora tengo que guardar apariencias mas que nunca o podría levantar sospechas.

—Muy bien, por eso te escogí para este trabajo —dijo Matthew del otro lado de la línea de teléfono—. El _iusnavite_ ya está listo, los investigadores están terminando los últimos detalles y preparando la cabina de prueba, así como las jaulas. No te quiero presionar, pero me urgen esos informes.

—Los tendrá a tiempo señor.

—Eso espero.

Jiang no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, nunca había fallado una misión, pensó que el hecho de no haber matado a esa estúpida llorona iba a tener sus ventajas después de todo. Era tan cercana a Elvira que estaba seguro de que el trabajo quedaría listo para antes de tiempo, solo tenía que darle las órdenes precisas y todo quedaría listo. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en la expresión de la joven al verlo aparecer en su departamento durante la noche del día siguiente.

—Quizá pueda divertirme mas tiempo con ella antes de matarla —dijo al aire saliendo del que consideraba era un mugroso cuarto, lo bueno que ya jamás volverá ahí, pues nunca hacia sus reuniones más de una vez en el mismo lugar. Lo que ahora necesitaba era llegar a su propio apartamento y tomar un largo y merecido baño.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
